Digimon X Savers
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que Marcus y su equipo salvaron ambos mundos, pero una nueva amenaza aparece, y sera la tarea de su hijo detenerla. Ligero cross con High School DxD. OCxHarem. Dato curioso, el hijo de Marcus tiene un pequeño problema, que no dire para evitar spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**En las oficinas de Ikari no Ryujin:**

 **Muy bien gente, escuche que tenían ideas nuevas para fics, así que quiero oírlas.**

 **-¿Qué tal uno donde Issei es traicionado por todas sus chicas? – propuso una mujer.**

 **\- Mejor uno donde es recontra re OP sin ningún sentido – propuso un hombre.**

 **¿Y usted joven? – dije señalando al mas joven de todos, de unos 18 años.**

 **-B-bueno, q-que tal… - el joven se me acerco y me susurro algo al oído.**

 **Inmediatamente pongo la cara mas seria posible – Recoja sus cosas – ordene y el joven puso una cara de tristeza, mientras que los otros dos se reían – Porque lo asiendo – su cara cambio drásticamente a una de pura felicidad y los otros dos dejaron caer sus quijadas – Antes quiero saber tu nombre.**

 **-Lautaro -dijo antes de irse y preparar todo.**

 **Te espera un gran futuro aquí – inmediatamente centro mi mirada en los otros dos – Seguridad, sáquelos de mi vista – dos tipos musculosos entraron y levantaron al hombre y la mujer, y…**

 **CRASH**

 **Los arrojaron por las ventanas.**

 **Bueno, aquí tienen un fic de Digimon el cual a nadie se le ocurrió hacer, sacado de mi extraña mente.**

 **-** Hola – **humano o digimon hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ **– humano o digimon pensando.**

 **-** [hola] **– técnicas.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ – **comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: el comienzo de la aventura._

Era un día común en una ciudad en Japón. Los pájaros cantaban, los adultos salían a trabajar o a hacer otra cosa, los niños jugaban con… ¿digimons?

Si querido lector, leíste bien. Los digimons se volvieron cosa diaria en el Mundo Humano, pero ¿Cómo?

Todo se remonta hace unos 20 años, cuando el grupo de seguridad digital conocido como DATS defendió el Mundo Humano de el Profesor Kurata, un ser humano con serios problemas con los digimons que lo llevo a fusionarse con uno y a casi destruir ambos mundos; y de Yggdrasil, la supercomputadora y Dios del Digimundo, la cual sentencio la extinción de la humanidad.

De no haber sido por DATS, ahora mismo las cosas serian muy diferentes. Claro que después de la batalla contra Yggdrasil, se mantuvo el portal al Digimundo cerrado hasta que se repare las fisuras entre ambos mundos.

Fue una completa sorpresa cuando dos años después, las fisuras fueron completamente reparadas, permitiendo de nuevo el viaje entre ambos mundos.

Aparentemente, Yggdrasil recapacito y decidió que lo mejor era entablar una buena relación con los humanos, para que no vuelvan a pasar casos como los de Kurata.

Desde entonces, los digimons y humanos conviven armoniosamente, aunque la naturaleza de los humanos y digimons llevo a que se crearan torneos donde el digimon peleaba junto a su compañero humano contra otro par.

En si, servía para aumentar la experiencia de los compañeros y facilitarles la entrada a trabajos como DATS, la cual se volvió una organización de seguridad que se encargaba de digimons o humanos que cometían crímenes.

Pero eso no es con lo que tenemos que centrarnos, sino con el adolecente de 17 años, de cabello castaño rebelde, ojos verde olivo y compleción algo atlética. Este estaba cambiándose a una remera blanca debajo de una camisa negra abierta, jeans oscuros y zapatos negros. Lo mas curioso era el extraño cristal rojo que tenia en la frente.

Rápidamente agarro su bolso e iba a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo al ver unos googles que eran de su infancia.

\- Nah, no los necesito – dijo para después cerrar la puerta y bajar.

Abajo, en la mesa de la cocina, estaba una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos del mismo color desayunando junto a un extraño halcón digital, conocido como Hawkmon.

En la punta se encontraba un hombre castaño de ojos verde olivo, un poco musculoso que vestía un largo traje azul oscuro con detalles en rojo que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Al lado suyo, había un dinosaurio anaranjado que respondía al nombre de Agumon.

En la cocina, se veía a una bella mujer de cabello pelirrojo corto, de ojos a juego, que vestía una remera blanca, shorts de color beige y zapatos blancos, junto a un delantal verde. Al lado, volaba un extraño ser semejante a una planta debido a la hoja sobre su cabeza que usaba para volar, y responde al nombre de Lalamon.

\- ¡Hola mama, papa, Hikari, Hawkmon, Agumon, Lalamon! – saludo el joven castaño llegando a la cocina.

\- ¡Hola Issei-nii! – salido la pequeña pelirroja mientras su padre levantaba una taza de café a modo de saludo y su madre le saludaba desde la cocina.

De seguro ya adivinaste de quienes se trataba: de nada mas ni nada menos que Marcus Daimon, su esposa Yoshino Daimon, y sus hijos Issei y Hikari Daimon.

Pero ¿Cómo es que esos dos terminaron juntos? Fue gracioso al principio cuando Yoshino lo golpeo, luego de estar dos años en el Digimundo, por no enviar una carta ni nada.

Luego de ponerse al día, Marcus salió con sus amigos a divertirse un rato, pero a la mitad, se excusaron para poder dejarlo solo con la pelirroja.

Yoshino estaba muy nerviosa ya que no podía creer que viera a su amor secreto luego de tanto tiempo. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía hacia el pero contra todo pronostico;

\- Yoshino, te amo. No paso un día en el Digimundo sin que este pensando en ti. No veía la hora de volver y decirte todo lo que siento. Entenderé si ya ¡! – los labios de Marcus fueron silenciados por Yoshino en un amoroso beso.

Los amigos de ambos, así como la familia Diamon e incluso Richard Sampson dejaron caer al suelo sus quijadas al ver a Marcus confesarse antes que Yoshino. Con los digimons, todos le pagaban a Agumon por haber ganado la apuesta.

Solo paso un año para que ambos se casaran y la pelirroja diera a luz a su primer hijo, Issei. Siete años después, vino Hikari.

Pero en la actualidad:

\- Issei, siéntate que el desayuno esta listo – ordeno Yoshino.

\- Perdón ma, pero se me hace tarde – exclamo Issei agarrando una tostada y saliendo de su casa.

La casa era la misma en la que anteriormente vivió la familia de Marcus, pero como sus padres se mudaron a otro lugar, la casa se la quedaron ellos.

Issei salió corriendo ignorando los regaños de su santa madre. En el trayecto escucho cosas como "Ahí va el fenómeno" o "¿Cómo pueden dejar que valla con mis adorables hijos?".

Ignoro todo eso y se encontró con las personas que quería encontrar:

Un pelinegro de ojos violetas que iba con su clásico gi de combate negro, junto a un ser rojo con líneas azules que tenia por nombre Elecmom.

Otro era un peliplatino de ojos azules, con una remera verde, chaqueta de cuero negra con cadenas de adorno, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos a juego. Caminaba junto a un dragoncito celeste con cuernos rojos que respondía al nombre de Dracomon.

Otro era un rubio de ojos azules con un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo, que vestía una camisa celeste, pantalones marrones y zapatos, y era acompañado por un ser cubierto por un abrigo de piel y con un cuerno, que tenia por nombre Gabumon.

Una de las chicas del grupo era una castaña con el cabello atado en dos coletas a los costados, ojos violetas, que vestía una remera celeste con un símbolo de cruz, sobre esta una chaqueta rosada, un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color blanco y sandalias del mismo color. Era acompañada por un ser que tenia alas en la cabeza que usaba para volar, que respondía al nombre de Patamon.

La ultima era otra castaña, pero con el cabello atado con dos trenzas, y de ojos verdes. Vestía una remera que le llegaba hasta el ombligo con el dibujo de una flor, sobre esta una ligera campera verde, una pollera que le llegaba hasta los muslos y zapatillas blancas. Al lado caminaba un ser verde con una flor en la cabeza, que tenia por nombre Palmon.

\- ¡Sairaorg, Vali, Kiba, Irina, Aika! – saludo el castaño ni bien los alcanzo.

\- ¿Qué paso Issei? ¿te quedaste dormido de nuevo? – pregunto de manera burlesca Vali.

\- Es que me desvele de la emoción. Al fin llegaron las vacaciones – dijo feliz el castaño.

\- Pero primero tenemos que soportar un día mas de escuela – sentencio Kiryuu deprimiendo a Issei.

\- No me lo recuerdes, Aika.

Así, los seis partieron rumbo hacia la escuela.

Esta fue la misma a la que asistió Marcus en el pasado, solo que ahora era mucho mas grande. También implementaron una política de no ir con uniforme, dejando que los alumnos fueran como quisieran. Aunque hubo unos casos donde fueron en pijama o ropa interior en el pasado.

El grupo llego a su aula y se sentaron: Irina y Kiryuu a los costados de Issei, Kiba atrás y con Sairaorg y Vali a sus lados.

En ese momento llego el profesor.

\- Muy bien clase, se que es que ultimo día pero tendremos examen sorpresa – anuncio en profesor de aspecto viejo.

\- ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?! – grito todo el salón.

\- Ahora saquen una ho… señor Daimon, a donde cree que va – exclamo el profesor, tensando a… ¿Qué es eso?

A lo que le hablo era un ser tan grande como Agumon, de pelaje morado con blanco en la zona del pecho, punta del hocico, manos, pies y la punta de la cola, con garras negras, unas alas pequeñas en la espalda y un cristal rojo en la frente.

\- Siéntese, eso no volverá a funcionar – ordeno el profesor mientras el digimon volvía a su asiento.

La mayoría de los estudiantes murmuraban cosas como "el fenómeno quiere aprovechar su situación" o "¿Por qué mejor no lo encierran y lo estudian?"

Mientras que Irina, Kiryuu, Vali, Kiba y Sairaorg, junto a sus digimons guardados en sus digivices, hacían un esfuerzo anormal para no reír por el intento fallido de el digimon.

Al sentarse en su asiento, se lleno de datos y comenzó a cambiar, creciendo y tomando forma humana, hasta que en brillo desapareció y revelo a Issei.

De seguro tu cabeza acaba de explotar ¿no? Veras, esa era la razón por la que le dicen "fenomeno": es mitad humano y mitad digimon.

Pero ¿Cómo paso eso? Todo se remonta al pasado, cuando Issei tenia unos 8 años.

Este estaba jugando en el parque con sus dos amigas de la infancia, Irina y Aika, junto a sus digimons Tokomon y Tanemon.

En esa época, Issei estaba triste por ser el único de su grado en no tener un compañero digimon, pero su padre siempre le decía que llegara el momento cuando lo encuentre.

Como su padre, a Issei le gusta pelear, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su compañero digimon pelee por el.

Estaban jugando tranquilos en el parque, cuando ocurrió:

Un digiportal apareció y de el salió un digimon de color carmesí, con apariencia de escarabajo y tenazas en la boca, que tenia por nombre Kuwagamon.

Este aparentemente fue influenciado por emociones negativas, ya que ataco a todo a diestra y siniestra.

Las pequeñas Irina y Aika, junto a sus digimons también fueron atacados por el digimon salvaje, hiriéndolas.

Issei, al ver esto, se enfureció y se lanzo a atacar a Kuwagamon, sin percatarse de que el digiportal no se cerro y una luz salió en su dirección.

Unos minutos después, varios agentes de DATS, así como Marcus que estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y sus amigas, llegaron al lugar, pero solo encontraron a las chicas junto a sus digimons algo heridas pero nada fatal, y a un Issei inconsciente junto a un digihuevo.

Marcus las llevo al hospital mientras los agentes arreglaban los daños. Pero con Issei prefirió ir con su amigo Thomas Norstein y su esposa Miki Kurosaki.

Era de esperarse que después de tantos intentos, Thomas cayera enamorado de Miki. Hasta tiene un hijo.

Yoshino también se unió a Marcus y juntos llevaron a su hijo hasta el hogar de Thomas.

Ahí, Thomas y su esposa hicieron mil y un estudios en Issei, mientras que el matrimonio Daimon esperaba impacientemente los resultados.

Después de tres horas de estudio, Thomas salió con extraños resultados.

 **Flashback:**

\- Tengo una noticia buena y una rara, ¿Cuál quieren oír primero? – pregunto el rubio mientras Marcus y Yoshino lo miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Rara? ¿No es normalmente una buena y una mala? – Yoshino le entraron ganas de golpear a su esposo para sacarle lo idiota, aunque también sintió intriga.

\- Yo diría que eso se adecua mas a la situación, pero ¿Cuál quieren oír primero?

\- La buena – respondió Yoshino preocupada.

\- La buena es que su hijo al fin tiene compañero digimon – dijo Thomas alegrando momentáneamente a los padres.

\- ¿Y la rara? – pregunto Marcus.

\- Jejejeje, ¿recuerdan cuando Keenan decía ser un digimon? – el tono nervioso de Thomas les causo curiosidad.

\- Como olvidarlo – dijo Marcus recordando cuando Keenan no paraba de decir ser un digimon.

\- Creo que eso calza mejor en el pequeño Issei, ya que el es su propio compañero digimon – Marcus y Yoshino no entendían nada.

Ambos fueron llevados a donde descansaba en infante. Al entrar, vieron como dormía tranquilamente, aunque el cristal en su frente era algo extraño.

\- ¿Recuerdan a los bio-hibridos? – pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos - Los estudios demuestran que algo lo cambio. Ahora no solo muestra ser humano sino también digimon pero parece que es una fusión perfecta a diferencia de los bio-hibridos, aunque no sabemos cual es el digimon con el que esta fusionado – explico Thomas – Pero si les puedo decir que no es un digimon común aparentemente. Determinamos que era nivel Novato pero le hiso frente y venció a un nivel Campeón.

 **Fin del flashback:**

Al despertar, Issei les mostro su forma digimon y les dijo como se llamaba, lo que aumento la curiosidad del Norstein al no estar ese digimon en la base de datos.

Desde entonces, Issei tuvo que soportar los insultos y murmullos sobre el, llamándolo una especie de aberración a la naturaleza.

Claro que entreno y hasta ahora pudo llegar al nivel Ultra… aunque sus amigos ya estaban en Mega.

Después de pasar el atroz examen sorpresa, y demás clases, al fin habían terminado las clases.

Issei estaba enfrente de Sairaorg, Vali y Kiba, mientras Irina y Aika miraban desde las gradas. Al lado de ellas estaban Kuroka Hellcat, una mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos dorados que viste normalmente un kimono negro formal, que no oculta mucho sus encantos, y tiene como compañera una Blackgatomon. Tambien estaba Tsubaki Shinrai, una chica casi igual a Kuroka, pero con heterocromia y novia de Kiba. Su digimon era una zorra humanoide de pelaje amarillo con partes blancas, unos guantes purpura con simbolo del Yin-Yang y tenia por nombre Renamon.

Cabe decir que Kuroka, aunque fue adoptada junto a su hermana Koneko Hellcat por la familia Shinrai, les dejaron mantener sus apellidos.

Esta escuela fue de las primeras en implementar gimnasios donde los dúos humano-digimon podían entrenar y enfrentarse a otros.

\- ¿Estas listo Issei? – pregunto Kiba estirando un poco y cubriendo su mano con datos azules.

\- ¡Claro! – respondió el aludido generando datos de color negro en su puño derecho y lanzándose.

Rápidamente, fue interceptado por Vali y Sairaorg. Los tres chocaron sus puños, generando datos blancos en Vali y datos anaranjados en Sairaorg.

A ambos los conoció al ser alumnos de su padre, quien les enseñaba a varios chicos a pelear. Era imposible que no entablaran amistad, además ellos tenían el mismo problema que su padre para activar la carga de ADN, requiriendo golpear a un digimon para usarla.

Los tres se apartaron y los oponentes de Issei sacaron sus digivices: blanco para Vali, un anaranjado oscuro para Sairaorg y uno celeste para Kiba.

\- [ADN cargando. Mega carga] – los datos en sus manos fueron cargados en los digivices al poner la palma cargada sobre estos, haciendo que una espiral de datos saliera en dirección a sus digimons.

\- Elecmon mega digievolucionar a… - Elecmon giró con fuerza, cambiando drásticamente de tamaño. Estaba en cuatro patas, su cola se alargo y se volvió fina, como la de un felino. Una especie le melena se genero en su cuello mientras sus caninos superiores crecieron enormemente. Su pelaje cambio, siendo ahora amarillo con líneas rojas. En resumen, ahora era un enorme león con dientes de dientes de sable – Saberleomon.

\- Dracomon mega digievolucionar a… - el pequeño dragón giro con fuerza, transformándose en un ser humanoide con cuerpo cubierto por una armadura plateada como un caballero, pero la cabeza era la de un dragón con cuernos rojos. Tenia una capa verde y una espada, que se dividía en varias hojas, cada una separada por otra hoja hecha de fuego – Slayerdramon.

\- Gabumon mega digievolucionar a… - Gabumon también giro con fuerza, transformándose en una especie de lobo mecánico de color azul con un gran cañón en la espalda – Zeedgarurumon.

\- Así me gusta, ¡con todo! [ADN cargando. Carga total] – Issei se transformo de nuevo en su forma digimon, enviando la carga de ADN a la gema en la frente.

\- Dorumon ultra digievolucionar a… - un pilar de luz cubrió al llamado Dorumon, transformándolo primeramente en una versión mas grande y amenazante de el, pero después cambio de nuevo. Ahora era mas grande, de pelaje rojo sangre con ojos del mismo color, varias marcas negras por todo el cuerpo, pelaje blanco en las mismas partes que su forma de Entrenamiento y una especie de cuerno espada en la punta del hocico. Tenia el cuello largo y se movía en cuatro patas. Sus alas crecieron enormemente y tenia aros con puntas de lanza, varias en cada ala. Su cola se enroscaba en si misma y terminaba con una punta de lanza dorada. – Dorugreymon.

Saberleomon fue el primero en lanzarse, intentando golpear con sus patas enormes a Issei.

Pero este lo esquiva a tiempo y lo golpea con su cola, desorientándolo.

Pero Slayerdramon aparece al costado y genera un corte con su espada, hiriendo a Issei.

Se recompone, pero solo para ser embestido por Zeedgarurumon, acompañado después por un zarpazo del enorme león.

Logra recomponerse para no alejarse mucho, pero era tarde, ya que Zeedgarurumon cargaba su ataque.

\- [Cañón Zeed] – y lobo mecánico disparo su cañón, generando un fuerte torrente de energía, aunque algo mas débil de lo que seria.

\- [Meteoro de Metal] – Dorugreymon dispara de su boca una súper masiva esfera de metal, que choca con el disparo del cañón, destruyendo ambos ataques.

\- [Golpe Celestial del Dragón Destripador] – pero Slayerdramon aparece al lado, bajando su espada buscando partir a su oponente.

Pero este logra esquivarlo a tiempo, pero queda desprotegido contra el otro.

\- [Garra Trituradora] – Saberleomon hace un tajo con sus garras, dañando severamente a Dorugreymon que vuelve a ser Dorumon.

Con dificultad se levanta justo para encarar a Vali y Siraorg que lo iban a golpear con sus puños cubiertos por carga de ADN.

Apenas puede esquivarlos, pero se olvido del ultimo.

\- ¡Aquí! – Kiba lo golpea en el lado derecho de la cara, noqueándolo.

Con la victoria obtenida, los digimon vuelven a su anterior forma.

Dorumon vuelve a ser Issei y le dificulta el levantarse, pero una mano amiga lo ayuda.

\- Tranquilo, te acabas de enfrentar a tres nivel mega – lo reconfortaba Kiba.

Kiba solo podría ser definido como el mejor amigo de Issei. Prácticamente crecieron juntos al ser hijos de Marcus y Thomas. Era como si la familia Daimon y la Norstein estuvieran destinados a ser amigos.

\- Juro que cuando alcance mi forma mega los venceré – sentencio Issei levantando su puño.

\- Esperemos que la alcances – dijo Vali burlonamente, aunque sabia que Issei podía hacerle frente a un mega solo.

En ese momento, Irina y Aika se acercaron para ayudar al castaño.

Con ambas fue un tanto distinto el inicio de la relación: fue cuando iban a segundo de primaria, donde unos matones se la pasaban molestándolas. Issei al ver eso, se enojo y actuó como su padre bien lo había educado: había entrado golpeando a los mayores.

Desde ese día, ambas chicas se hicieron amigas del castaño, pero lo que no sabia es que ambas tenían sentimientos para con el, cosa que casi todos excepto el sabían.

El grupo se dirigió entonces a la casa de Issei, donde comerían esa noche. Fue una sorpresa el que no solo este la familia Diamon mas Kristy, la hermana menor de Marcus y tía de Issei y Hikari, junto a su esposo Keenan, un peliazul con marcas en sus mejillas y que fue uno de los miembros que ayudaron a salvar el Mundo Humano y el Digimundo, ademas de la hija de ambos llamada cariñosamente Mimi. También estaba la familia Norstein, pero lo mas sorprendente era…

\- ¡L-los Caballeros Reales! – si, la sagrada orden estaba en casa de Issei para cenar.

Cada miembro había entablado amistad con Marcus cuando se quedo en el Digimundo, ayudándolos a evitar muchos desastres en el mismo.

Para Issei era normal el verlos a uno o dos, pero no a todos a la vez. Llego a entablar una gran amistad con Magnamon y Ulforceveedramon, siendo los mas "jóvenes" del grupo, y sorprendentemente con Gallantmon, aunque a veces le molestaba su forma de hablar estilo caballero medieval.

\- Es raro verlos a todos aquí, ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto curioso Issei mientras sus amigos de daban un Facepalm y le entregaban billetes a Agumon.

\- Se te olvido de nuevo ¿no? – dijo en tono divertido el líder de los Royal Knight, Omegamon.

\- ¿Qué co… ¡! – lo que iba a preguntar murió cuando un cartel cayo, que decía…

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Issei! – gritaron todos juntos.

Issei solo se avergonzó: en parte por olvidarse de su cumpleaños y por toda la atención que recibía.

La fiesta fue normal… si contamos por normal la competencia de bebidas que tuvieron los hombres, donde terminaron casi todos desmayados. Aika e Irina le dieron unos regalos al castañito: Aika le dio un collar que simbolizaba Valor e Irina uno que simbolizaba Amistad. Cabe decir que ellas tenían collares parecidos pero con el símbolo de Amor y Esperanza. Cabe decir que ellas le dieron un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Su padre le dio un conjunto que era casi igual que su ropa de joven, que eran una remera sin mangas negra debajo de una camisa sin mangas negra con detalles dorados, unos pantalones negro con detalles dorados y zapatillas negras.

Cuando ya era mas de noche, Issei subió al techo para ver la noche estrellada.

\- Es una muy bonita noche – escucho a alguien a sus espalda y al girar se encontró con Gallantmon, Ulforceveedramon, Magnamon.

\- Dime, ¿lo harás esta noche? ¿sin decirles nada? – pregunto Magnamon un poco preocupado.

\- Entenderán, además esto debo hacerlo solo – dijo Issei en tono serio.

 **Pasada la media noche, Cuarteles de DATS:**

\- Y esta listo – decía Thomas calibrando el digiportal.

\- ¿Estas seguro de no decirles hijo? – preguntaba el jefe de DATS, Marcus.

\- Si pa. Además, cuando se den cuenta van a querer ir, solo me adelantare – decía Issei usando el conjunto que le regalo su padre y una mochila con provisiones.

\- Ten cuidado, el Digimundo es impredecible – dijo su tío Keenan.

\- Gracias por el concejo tío. Bueno, es hora de irme – Issei se para en el portal y va desapareciendo mientras los saludaba.

\- ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? – pregunto Thomas a Marcus una vez Issei paso por completo.

\- El quiere encontrar respuestas por si mismo, pero creo que no lo hará solo. Addemas tiene nuestra edad cuando fuimos al Digimundo.

\- Pero fuimos juntos – contrataco el Norstein

\- ¿Y que haremos cuando se enteren? – hablo Keenan refiriéndose a los amigos de Issei y sus esposas.

\- Primero explicaremos por que lo hiso… y segundo huiremos por nuestras vidas – explico Marcus.

\- Solo esperemos que no haya problemas en el Digimundo – rogo Thomas.

 **Digimundo, zona desconocida:**

En una zona oscura del mundo digital, un grupo de digimons se reunían.

\- Entonces ¿Comenzaremos a atacar? – pregunto uno de ellos.

\- Correcto, ya todos estamos reunidos – hablo otro.

\- Es hora que el mundo tiemble ante la Chaos Brigade – dijo otro cuya forma era una muy conocida.

 **Zona alejada:**

Issei termino en un frondoso bosque, donde cerca había un poblado. En el cielo había islas flotantes y aparentemente circuitos electricos.

\- Veamos, según esto estoy cerca de la Villa de la Rosa – exclamo el castaño revisando el mapa que tomo.

Guardo el mapa y se dirigió al poblado.

Vio que estaba conformado por digimons del tipo planta, ya que solo vio Lalamons, Palmoms, Blossomon, Lilamoms y demás digimons semejantes a plantas.

Claro que hubo una sola reacción cuando lo vieron.

\- ¡Un humano! – gritaron todos los digimons que se lanzaron sobre el pobre de Issei.

-¡Oigan, tranquilos! -grito Issei pero cayo en oídos sordos cuando lo agarraron y se lo llevaron - ¡Esperen, ¿A dónde me llevan?! – pregunto, o mas bien gritó Issei.

Los digimons parecían llevarlo a un enorme edificio lleno de vegetación y bellas flores justo en el centro del pueblo.

En un descuido, casi se le pierde el mapa, pero logra atraparlo a tiempo… solo para que se abra y leyera una curiosa advertencia que no vio antes.

Esta era de parte de Magnamon, ya que estaba una versión chibi de el señalando a la Villa de la Rosa y diciendo "No vallas ahí"

\- _¡¿No era mejor decirme eso antes de que venga?!_ – grito mentalmente justo cuando los digimons lo dejaron en el suelo.

Ahora estaba en una especie de salón del trono decorado con bellas rosas de diferentes colores. En el trono, que estaba cubierto por enredaderas, se encontraba una hermosa y joven mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo. Lleva un traje de cuero rojo sin tirantes que presenta un corte frontal con forma de flecha, además de dos guantes rojos que le cubren la mayor parte de los brazos y que están separados del resto del traje, una horquilla en el cabello que consta de dos rosas rojas y de unas cuantas hojas verdes, una largas botas negras de tacón que culminan en forma de flor en su parte superior, un yelmo rojo con forma de flor en la cabeza que le cubre parte del rostro y una capa blanca por dentro y verde por fuera que adquiere la forma de unos cuantos pétalos, en cada uno de los cuales se aprecia una "D" de color amarillo. Además, unas enredaderas amarillas cubren sus brazos y forman una "X" entre sus senos. Llevaba una joya rosa con un extraño símbolo justo sobre sus senos.

A Issei no le fue difícil reconocer al digimon, ya que era el mismo que la evolución mega de Lalamon.

\- Una Rosemon – susurro Issei pero fue entendible para la digimon.

\- Me alegra que me conozcas – agradeció esta.

\- ¿Por qué esos digimons me trajeron hasta aquí? – pregunto calmadamente Issei pensando que era igual a la Rosemon de su madre… cuan equivocado estaba.

\- Yo se los ordene. Quería tener a un humano como mi esclavo personal – la sonrisa de Rosemon era un poco lujuriosa y muy aterradora para Issei.

Rosemon se levanto y las enredaderas en su pecho se extendieron hasta sus brazos, donde se formo un estoque en su mano derecha mientras que en la otra un latigo.

\- [Látigo de Espinas] – Rosemon ataco con el látigo, pero Issei lo evade por los pelos.

\- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – grito Issei mientras el cristal en su frente brillo y de el salió una imagen holográfica de Rosemon y la información le llegaba al cerebro – Rosemon, digimon de nivel mega conocida como la Reina de las Flores. Tiene la apariencia de una bella mujer de grandes atributos que busca ser joven por siempre. Su técnica principal es [Látigo de Espinas] que tiene el poder de convertir al digimon que golpea en su esclavo en cuerpo y alma – termino de recitar mientras Rosemon no se había movido por la curiosidad que le genero ese cristal – _Genial, primer día en el Digimundo y ya me quieren hacer esclavo, creo que rompí un record_.

Rápidamente, Issei activo su carga de ADN y se convirtió en Dorumon, asombrando a la Reina de la Flores.

\- ¿Te convertiste en un digimon? ¿Qué eres? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad y mucho asombro.

\- Ni yo tengo idea de que soy, y no me dejare golpear por ese látigo – sentencio el digimon de pelaje morado.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Lo que siguió no podía llamarse combate, ya que Issei se la pasaba esquivando los ataques de Rosemon. Ella solamente uso [Látigo de Espinas] para no herir a Issei, ya que creía que si usaba otro ataque, podría matarlo y no quería eso.

Si bien Issei tenia una carga de ADN en mano, era mas que nada para intimidar, ya que su padre lo educo para que nunca golpeara a una mujer, y en su caso era estar en severa desventaja contra digimons femeninos.

Después de una hora de "esquivar por su vida"

\- ¿No vas a atacar? – pregunto Issei viendo como Rosemon detuvo sus ataques.

\- No. Me queda mas que claro que no podre tenerte de este modo – Rosemon desaparece sus armas – Como compensación, ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – ofreció la digimon.

\- Acepto, no quiero ser descortes con tal bella dama, aunque hasta hace menos de 5 minutos intento esclavizarme– si, las clases de modales con Thomas para que no salga como un bruto como su padre.

\- Antes que nada, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? – pregunto la bella digimon.

\- En mi forma digimon soy Dorumon, pero como humano soy Issei Daimon – se presento el castaño.

Rosemon sentía que ese apellido ya lo había oído antes.

La digimon mega lo llevo hasta un hotel que era administrado por una Lilamon. No comió ya que según su padre, en el Digimundo se vuelve datos por lo que no es necesario que coma, aunque podría sentir hambre debido a la costumbre.

 **Día siguiente:**

Un nuevo día llegaba al Digimundo y nuestro protagonista estaba por despertar.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – aunque no fue un despertar agradable del todo.

El hecho de abrir los ojos y encontrarte con una bellísima digimon con yelmo de rosas y que te sonría coquetamente, sorprende a cualquiera.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto exaltado Issei.

\- Decidí que si no puedo tenerte por medios normales, haría que tu quieras ser mi esclavo – decreto la Reina de las Flores.

Issei la miro como si estuviera loca - ¿No te asusta o te repudia el que sea parte humano y parte digimon? – pregunto sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Por qué me repudiaría? En mi opinión, eso te hace alguien único y especial – exclamo Rosemon sorprendiendo a Issei – Además tu forma digimon es muy linda ¡Anda, transfórmate para mi! – ordeno la digimon mega sacándole una gota estilo anime a Issei… no dijo nada y ya lo consideraba su esclavo.

Solo porque se lo pedía una mujer, Issei se transformo en Dorumon, provocando que Rosemon lo abrase contra sus pechos.

\- ¡Mira lo lindo que eres! – exclamo la Reina de las Flores apretando mas a Issei.

Hubieran seguido así, de no ser por…

BOOOOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOM

Varias explosiones resonaron.

\- ¿Es normal escuchar explosiones a temprano? – pregunto con sarcasmo Issei.

\- Tu quédate aquí – ordeno Rosemon mientras salía.

Pero Issei no le hiso caso y una carga de ADN negra apareció en su mano.

\- [ADN cargando. Carga total]

 **Afuera:**

Lo primero que vio Rosemon fue un enorme digimon que posee una piel de color rojo sangre, dos alas pequeñas huesudas en sus hombros, un par gigante de alas agujereadas que le permiten volar y otro par pequeño debajo de estas. Tiene un cabello de color rubio pajizo y una cola proporcionalmente pequeña que se asemeja a la de una rata. Sus brazos increíblemente largos llegan a sus pies y sus manos son enormes, la piel de su rostro es color azul grisáceo, sus piernas son de pelaje negro con partes blancas, la cabeza es increíblemente pequeña en comparación al tamaño total de su cuerpo. En su abdomen pose dos pares de marcas en forma de ojos, en su abdomen y sus manos una marca de murciélago. Del abdomen hacia arriba es lampiño mientras que hacia abajo es peludo

También habían cinco digimons con apariencia de vampiros.

Los habitantes del pueblo huían aterrados por las calles, mientras que Rosemon se quedaba paralizada al reconocer al digimon que los ataca. Y debido a eso, no vio al digimon vampiro detrás suyo. Pero antes de que la atacara…

\- [Torre Sangrienta] – Dorugreymon hiso acto de aparición y golpeo con su cuerno al vampiro, elevándolo en el aire y después arrojándolo al suelo, destruyéndolo en pequeñas partículas de datos.

\- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto en tono hostil la Reina de las Flores, pero al fijarse en la frente - ¿Issei?

\- Si, digievolucione a mi forma ultra: Dorugreymon – dijo Issei para después fijarse en el pueblo – Hay que eliminarlos rápido o terminara habiendo bajas. Tu entretén al grandote mientras yo elimino rápidamente a esos… - decía Issei para que después las imágenes holográficas de ambos enemigos aparezca – Myotismon, digimon de ultra nivel con apariencia de vampiro, su técnica especial es [Látigo Sangriento]. Venommyotosmon, la version mega de Myotismon, su ataque especial es [Infección de Veneno]. Mantente en movimiento y que ese ataque no te de, siento que no será agradable recibirlo.

\- Entendido – aunque a ella no le gustaba recibir ordenes, las acato por ser una buena idea y porque no dijo que se lo enfrentará sola.

Issei emprendió vuelo para enfrentarse a los otro cuatro Myotismon.

\- [Látigo Sangriento] – cada uno ataco con un látigo rojo buscando acabar con Issei, lastima que el los esquivaba facilente.

Eludió los ataques hasta estar en medio de los cuatro. Los Myotismon, enojados, se lanzaron a golpearlo, no viendo que ese fue su peor error.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – gritaron de dolor al ser empalados por Dorugreymon: uno fue atravesado por la cola, los dos a los costados por sus alas y el ultimo por el cuerno en su cabeza, además de dar en un punto vital del digimon.

\- Eso fue fácil. Ahora a por el grandote – Issei se aproximo al Venommyitismon, quien intentaba golpear a Rosemon pero al ser pequeña, era mas rápida y eludía los ataques.

\- [Látigo de Espinas] – Rosemon atacó con su látigo, pero el digimon gigante no se vio afectado – Es demasiado grande. Mi ataque no le hace efecto – en eso llega Issei a apoyar.

\- Tengo un plan, usa [Tentación Prohibida] para distraerlo y lo rematare con mi mas poderoso ataque – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto con un poco de desconfianza.

\- Puede que este en ultra nivel, pero puedo hacerle frente a mega niveles – declaro Dorugreymon, aunque no convenció del todo a la digimon.

\- Esta bien – Rosemon se elevo hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza de Venommyotismon – [Tentación Prohibida] – la joya en su pecho brillo y su ropa desapareció, a excepción del yelmo, y su cuerpo se cubrió de un brillo rojizo mientras la energía se concentraba en sus manos en frente de la joya. Inmediatamente la libero en una ráfaga que le dio a Venommyotosmon.

Pero este parecía no muy afectado por el ataque, pero se distrajo lo suficiente para no ver a Issei.

\- [Meteoro de Metal] – y lanzo esa esfera de metal diez veces mas grande que el.

La esfera impacto contra la cabeza del digimon gigante, arrancándosela.

Ambos se alegraron, pero fue momentáneo al ver como la cabeza volvía a aparecer.

\- ¡¿Pero que?! – no era sorprendente que Issei y Rosemon gritaran al ver como su cabeza se regenero como si nada. Pero fue mas alarmante cuando unas llamas comenzaron a salir de su boca.

Eso alerto los sentidos de ambos, por lo que se prepararon para esquivar. Pero Issei noto algo.

\- [Infierno] – una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su boca.

Rosemon la esquivo, pero se fija que Issei la recibió.

\- ¡Issei! – grito al verlo protegerse con sus alas de las intensas llamas.

En eso se fija en los Tanemons, Palmons y Lalamons que no pudieron escapar. Issei estaba recibiendo el ataque para evitar que salgan lastimados.

Issei estaba en problemas. Podía hacerles frente a un mega nivel, pero ellos le ganaban en poder, cosa que comprobó al ver no podrá soportar mas la llamas de Venommyotismon.

\- [Abrazo de Hiedra] – Rosemon apareció e hiso crecer hiedras que, si bien su verdadero propósito es inmovilizar al rival, podía usarlas como escudo. Claro que no dudaron mucho contra las llamas, pero cuando cayó el muro, el ataque seso.

\- [Llamas del Caos] – de los ojos de la parte baja del digimon gigante, salieron rayos blancos que le dieron a Rosemon, generando una explosión.

\- ¡Rosemon! – grito Issei preocupado al ver como Rosemon se levantaba adolorida.

Pero poco pudo hacer cuando Venommyotismon lo golpeo con el reverso de su mano y lo estrelló contra una de las casas que quedaban, regresándolo a su forma de Dorumon.

Con dificultad, vio como los ojos de Venommyotismon brillaban.

\- [Infección de Veneno] – y dos rayos salieron de sus ojos con dirección a la moribunda Rosemon.

Para Issei, fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Los recuerdos de cuando Irina y Aika fueron heridas por el Kuwagamon pasaron por su cabeza.

\- _No… ¡No dejare que vuelva a pasar!_ – grito mentalmente apretando su mano.

Inconscientemente, una carga de ADN lo cubrió y se concentro en su gema, pero en vez de ser usada en el, la carga salió disparada a Rosemon.

(N/A: inserten Brave Hearth (Evolution) OST de Digimon Adventure)

El ataque de Venommyotismon estaba por darle a la débil Rosemon, cuando la carga de ADN de Issei la golpeo, cubriéndola de un poderoso brillo que cegó a todos.

\- Rosemon… - por un momento, Issei pensó que entraría en el conocido Modo Explosivo – X digievolucionar a… - al desaparecer el brillo, la vestimenta de Rosemon cambió. Ahora tenia una larguísimas botas rojas que le llegaban a la pelvis, un cinturón negro justo debajo de su ombligo, unos guantes rojos que le llegaban hasta unas hombreras negras con dibujos dorados. Su capa tenia todavía las D pero ahora era completamente verde, además que atrás de la cabeza tiene una forma semejante a una corona, pero una parte interna es verde y el resto negro. Tiene un top dividido a la mitad entre sus pechos de color rojo, además de seguir usando su yelmo, pero ahora dos mechones de cabello rubio caían a los costados, con las mismas orquídeas. También tenia enredaderas en sus brazos y piernas en forma de espiral, además de dos que se cruzaban en X entre su cuello y sus pechos, además que ahí esta su joya – Rosemon X.

Todos veían extrañados esa digievolución, ya que nunca habían oído hablar de ella.

\- [Sangre de Rosa] – la joya de Rosemon se ilumino y ese brillo la cubrió.

Extrañamente, Venommyotismon parecía estar en trance, ya que no hacia nada.

\- Te ordeno que nos digas como eliminarte – ordeno Rosemon, y al parecer el enorme digimon vampiro la obedecía.

El enorme digimon mega clavo sus garras en su cintura para sorpresa de todos. Con fuerza, abrió un agujero ahí, donde se podía ver a un ser negro con una mascara de Myotismon.

Al verlo, la gema de Issei se ilumino y la información le llego al cerebro.

\- ¡Rosemon, esa es su verdadera forma! ¡Hemos estado luchando contra un cascaron vacío! – informo Issei.

La Reina de las Flores levanto su brazo derecho donde se formo un estoque con las enredaderas.

\- [Espina de Rosas] – y con fuerza clavo el estoque en la verdadera forma de Venommyotismon, la cual no opuso resistencia.

Al clavarlo, el digimon mega gigante exploto en un montón de datos.

Con el enemigo vencido, Rosemon bajo hasta donde estaba Issei. Al verla mas de cerca, Issei sintió como si debía entregarse completamente a ella. Su cristal brillo mostrando la imagen holográfica de la nueva Rosemon.

\- Rosemon X, la forma evolucionada de Rosemon usando en Anticuerpo X. Su ataque especial, [Sangre de Rosas], provoca que el enemigo se entregue por completo a ella – recito en pequeño digimon.

Segundos después, Rosemon brillo y volvió a su antigua forma.

\- Parece que es algo temporal – exclamo Rosemon.

La digimon mega cargo a Dorumon y lo llevo a que descansara.

 **Mientras, en el Mundo Humano:**

La familia Daimon almorzaban tranquilos. Los acompañaban Keenan, Kristy, Mimi, Thomas, Miki y Kiba, además de sus digimons.

DIN DON

Justo en ese momento, tocaron timbre.

Yoshino fue a ver y se sorprendió de ver a los amigos de su hijo.

\- Hola chicos, ¿pasa algo?

\- Queríamos ver si Issei estaba en casa – respondió Aika, aunque en realidad ella e Irina, contra todo pronostico, decidieron compartir a Issei, aunque todavía no sabían quien iba a ser la esposa legal. Justamente ese día iban a declarársele a Issei.

\- Pensé que estaba con ustedes – lo dicho por la madre de Issei confundió a ambas castañas, aunque el resto se tenso levemente.

Yoshino entro a su casa acompañada del grupo directo al comedor.

\- Cariño, ¿Sabes donde esta Issei? – la pregunta de su esposa tenso visiblemente a los cuatro hombres y sus digimons.

\- N-no, p-pensé que estaba con sus amigos – respondió Marcus rogando que se crea esa mentira.

\- No importa cuando pase, sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso – comento Yoshino mirando a los demás – Y ustedes ¿Saben donde esta? – pregunto ahora al resto.

\- Ni idea – dijo Thomas ocultando exitosamente la verdad.

\- Mi no tener idea – Keenan, por otra parte, estaba tan nervioso que volvió a su antigua forma de hablar.

Kiba solo negó con la cabeza.

En vista de que los hombres no le iban a dar respuestas, fue por un blanco mas fácil… sus digimons.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – los digimons se pusieron muy nerviosos debido a la mirada de Yoshino y las otras féminas - ¿Saben donde esta Issei? – pregunto con una voz que le heló la sangre, si es que tiene – Si me dicen la verdad, les daré una hamburguesa.

\- ¡Fue al Digimundo el solo para encontrar las respuestas a su condición! – y el que cayo no fue otro que…

\- ¡Agumon! – Marcus no podía creer que su digimon vendió a su hijo por una hamburguesa.

\- ¡¿Qué hiso que?! ¡¿Y ustedes lo dejaron?! – gritaron las féminas.

\- Yoshi, el tiene la misma edad que cuando nosotros fuimos al Digimundo. No le pasara nada – Dijo Marcus.

\- ¡Pero fuimos en grupo! – contrataco Yoshino.

\- Vamos, ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? ¿Qué varios digimons nivel mega se unan a su equipo y algunas son mujeres que se interesaron en el? … _No se por qué, pero creo que acabo de predecir el futuro_ – dijo/pensó Marcus.

Irina y Aika se fijan entonces en Vali y Sairaorg que no se veían sorprendidos.

\- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – no era una pregunta, estaban afirmándolo.

\- Nos dijo que solo se adelanto, sabiendo que lo íbamos a seguir – respondió Sairaorg.

\- ¿Y cuando nos lo iban a decir?

\- Cuando estemos a punto de irnos – fue la sincera respuesta de Vali.

El aire en el lugar se sintió muy frio mientras un aura negra cubría a casi todas las chicas.

\- [ADN cargando.]

-Caballeros – Thomas dejo elegantemente su vaso mientras se paraba - ¡CCCCOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN! – y todos los hombres junto a sus digimons salieron corriendo de la casa, como almas que lleva el Diablo.

\- [Mega carga]

 **Digimundo, al día siguiente:**

\- ¿Estarán bien? – pregunto Issei viendo el destruido pueblo.

\- Estoy segura que los demás pueblos o ciudades los aceptaran – respondió Rosemon.

Los daños provocados por los Myotismon y Venommyotismon eran demasiados, así que los habitantes de la Villa de la Rosa tienen que mudarse.

\- ¿Y tu que harás? – pregunto curioso pero la sonrisa coqueta y divertida de la digimon le dio malas noticias.

\- Iré contigo. No he renunciado a tenerte como mi esclavo, además somos muy compatibles si pudiste hacer que digievolucione – dijo la digimon mega.

Como dato curioso, no pudieron averiguar nada sobre ese Anticuerpo X que le permitió a Rosemon digievolucionar, pero sabían que algo tenia que ver con Dorumon.

Sabiendo que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión – Esta bien. Bienvenida al equipo – y para sorpresa de todos, un holograma salió proyectado de la gema de Issei, en la cual se mostraba un chibi Issei saltando feliz, apareciendo al lado una chibi Rosemon también saltando.

\- " _Felicidades, Rosemon se a unido a tu equipo. Inserte nombre del digimon_ " – la voz femenina, e infantil, genero mucha curiosidad en ambos, pero Issei se puso a pensar en eso del nombre.

\- ¿Te parece bien Rose? – propuso el castaño.

\- Rose, me gusta – dijo esta e Issei inserto ese nombre.

Con eso hecho, ambos salieron del "pueblo" pero antes Rosemon propuso pasar por unos digimon amigos de ella.

Se desviaron un poco hasta dar con una choza cerca de un riachuelo.

La digimon mega golpeo la puerta y esta fue abierta por un pequeño digimon blanco con una faja rosa. Al lado había uno amarillo con orejas largas y un pantalón rojo.

\- Hola Rosemon – saludaron ambos, con voz femenina para la digimon blanco y masculina para el amarillo.

\- Hola Bokomo, Neemon – salido la Reina de las Flores.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad Bokomon.

Ahí ella las cuenta del ataque a su villa, dejándola casi completamente destruida y obligando a los demás digimons a emigrar.

Ambos se sorprendes y le dan sus condolencias.

\- ¿Y quien es el? – pregunto Neemon señalando a Issei.

\- El es Issei. Me ayudo a detener el ataque de Venommyotismon – exclamo Rosemon, provocando que ambos agradezcan al castaño por ayudar a su amiga – Pero no vine por eso. Quería saber si quisieran venir con nosotros – eso sorprendió a ambos digimons.

\- Perdón Rosemon, pero no creo que haya algo que nos impulse a ir en un viaje a quien sabe donde – dijo Neemon como el que llevaba los pantalones.

\- Issei, has eso – ordeno sacándole una gota estilo anime al castaño.

Issei se transformo en Dorumon dejando las quijadas de los dos digimons pequeños en el suelo.

\- Issei es mitad humano mitad digimon. Buscamos a alguien que pueda decirnos sobre alguien que sepa el por qué puede hacer esto, pero nadie en la Villa de la Rosa sabia algo – explico Rosemon.

En menos de un micro segundo, Bokomon tenia un libro grueso dentro de su faja, una mochila de viaje y a Neemon siendo arrastrado por el pantalon.

Eso te hacia replantear quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

\- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! – eso genero una gota estilo anime en la nuca de Issei y Rose, misma que se agrando cuando la el holograma del grupo en forma chibi se proyecto desde la gema de Issei, solo que ahora se sumaba una chibi Bokomon y un chibi Neemon, pero esta vez no pidió nombre.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – pregunto Neemon, ya que la cara de Issei se le hacia familiar, aunque estuviera como Dorumon.

\- Issei Daimon – eso volvió a dejar con la quijada en el suelo a Bokomon.

\- ¡¿Eres algo de Marcus Daimon, uno de los héroes del Digimondo?! – pregunto/grito el digimon blanco, recibiendo un "soy su hijo".

Rosemon se dio un facepalm al olvidarse el nombre de alguien que salvo el Digimundo.

\- Por cierto ¿Cuándo los conociste? – preguntó curioso el castaño.

\- Fue cuando era una Lilamon, antes de instalarme en la Villa de la Rosa. Los conocí durante mi viaje y me acompañaron – relato Rose.

Así, este extraño grupo partió hacía un rumbo desconocido, excepto para Issei que tenia el mapa. Si que agradecía a los Caballeros Reales por darle un mapa con los lugares bien señalados.

 **En una zona oscura:**

\- Y así termino mi reporte – finalizo un pequeño digimon con alas de murciélago, mascara azul rota y garras de ave, que tenia por nombre Demidevimon.

El había monitoreado el ataque de Venommyotismon, por lo que ahora se los mostraba a sus superiores por medio de una pantalla holográfica.

\- El objetivo principal no fue eliminado. Pero lo mas alarmante es esa anomalía. Pensar que no solo se puede convertir en digimon, sino que puede evolucionar a otros – hablo uno de apariencia enorme.

\- Es una amenaza menor. No debemos preocuparnos – dijo otro un tanto mas bajo.

Pero otro se quedo viendo al castaño, como si estuviera decidiendo algo.

 **Unos días después:**

El grupo de Issei estaba caminando por otro bosque, buscando llegar al pueblo mas cercano.

-¿Cuánto falta? -pregunto Neemon.

\- Como dos días – respondió el día.

En eso, vieron como varios digimons salían corriendo, así que por curiosidad fueron en la dirección contraria, encontrándose con algo extraño.

* * *

 **Opening de Digimon Frontier, Fire versión latina:**

 **(Instrumental)**

Va a apareciendo Issei junto a otros digimons. Cambia a Issei saltando junto a esos digimons, apareciendo el logo de la serie y una poderosa luz lo ilumina.

 **Fuego ardiente dentro de mí** **  
** **Mí mirada esta en el horizonte** **  
** **La decepción huyo** **  
** **Llegare a la meta**

Ahora se va pasando a Issei y a los demás digimons que aparecieron antes. La imagen cambia a Issei y sus amigos mirando sus manos, antes de levantar sus miradas.

 **Se cumplirá, lo se** **  
** **El futuro un triunfo me depara** **  
** **Nada se interpondrá** **  
** **La debilidad se esfumo**

Van apareciendo los amigos de Issei activando sus cargas de ADN, finalizando con el. Aparece el símbolo de DATS y cambia a Issei y los digimons del inicio intentando alcanzar una isla flotante y a otro digimon.

 **Ardiendo esta** **  
** **La llama al fin** **  
** **La victoria te pertenece ya**

Se muestra sus rostros cuando giran para ver varias siluetas que destruyen el suelo.

 **El poder** **  
** **Del fuego habrás** **  
** **De tener con invencible corazón** **. Tuyo será**

Ahora se muestra sus rostros pero con determinación. Cambiando después a los digimons junto a Issei digievolucionando a Dorugreymon. Todo cambia a una X en una esfera, para pasar a los rostros de Issei y esos digimons siendo iluminados.

 **En tus ojos hay** **  
** **Ese gran poder** **  
** **Resplandece con su gran luz** **  
** **La frontera tu has de alcanzar** **  
** **Más allá iras**

Todos hacen sus ataques especiales, pasando de Issei a Rosemn, a un digimon con apariencia de motociclista, a otra con apariencia de ángel, otra demoniaca, otra de motociclista, otra de guerrera y finalizando con uno con armadura negra. Al final aparecen todos en posición de lucha.

 **Y mi corazón** **  
** **Lejos volara** **  
** **Hacia el horizonte veras** **  
** **Los conocimientos están** **  
** **En cualquier lugar**

Ahora vuelven a pasar de la misma forma, pero evolucionando. Al final aparecen de igual forma. **  
** **Se expanden por el mundo** **  
** **Corro sin descansar** **  
** **Pues junto a ti puedes verlo** **  
** **Arde la llama en mí**

La X en la esfera explota, pasando a Issei junto a sus amigos y esos digimons sobre un enorme símbolo de DATS con el Digimundo de fondo.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta este nuevo proyecto que se le ocurrió a mi retorcida y perturbada mente. Perdón por tardar con E.D.E.F pero tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.**

 **Bueno, díganme si adivinan los digimons que aparecerán y los que serán los enemigos.**

 **Sin mas, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos, este es Ikari no Ryujin trayéndoles el nuevo cap de este extraño fic. Sin decirles mas, vamos con las reviews:**

 **godz 1987: SSSIIIIIIIIII, UN REVIEW.**

 **Misogi: y yo que pensé que haríamos este cap sin tener un review.**

 **Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero volviendo al review; use esta serie porque para mi es la mejor , junto a Tamers, pero al final me decidí por esta. Sobre si aparecerán mas personajes de DxD, van a aparecer pero no como aliados, sino en capítulos especiales.**

 **Sin mas, es hora de digievolucionar.**

 **-** Hola – **humano o digimon hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ **– humano o digimon pensando.**

 **-** [hola] **– técnicas.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ – **comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: equipo._

 **D.A.T.S.:**

-Auch, Auch, Auch – se quejaban los pobres hombres.

Han pasado dos días desde que las chicas habían iniciado la temporada de caza, y desafortunadamente ellos fueron las presas, todo como venganza por no decirles del viaje de Issei Daimon.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta que los cazados se recuperaran para que preparen el Digiportal.

-Dejen de quejarse y continúen – ordeno Yoshino – Mas vale que Issei no se haya metido en problemas, porque sino ustedes pagaran junto con el – sentencio la pelirroja con ojos brillando en furia junto a Irina y Aika – Y con ustedes hablo después jovencitas.

-Yoshi, tranquilízate. Issei ya no es un bebe y puede cuidarse solo. No creo que haya problemas en el Digimundo – declaro Marcus con varias vendas.

En eso, se recibe una llamada entrante.

-Habla Marcus Daimon, Comandante de D.A.T.S.

-" _Marcus soy yo Omegamon, veras… ¿Qué te paso?_ " – quien llamo no era otro que el Lider de los Royal Knight, quien veía intrigado el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

-Es una larga historia, pero ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay problemas en el Digimundo? – preguntó preocupado el castaño mayor.

-" _De hecho si… recientemente ha habido ataques de digimons de alto nivel a varios lugares del Digimundo. Parece que su objetivo es eliminar digimons de nivel mega_ " – eso sorprendió a todos ahí – " _Se sabe que ellos parecen trabajar para alguien, pero solo se sabe el nombre de esa organización… Chaos Brigade. Los Royal Knight creemos que esta compuesta por digimons que poseen Chaos en el nombre. Te he enviado un archivo con la información sobre ellos_ " – en ese momento, la computadora de Marcus hiso un sonido de que recibió el archivo.

-Movilizare varios grupos para que ayuden a eliminar a estos digimons enemigos – declaro Marcus recibiendo un asentimiento de Omegamon.

-" _Bien… por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Issei?_ " – pregunto el digimon.

-No ¿Por qué?

-" _Me temo que la Villa de la Rosa, el pueblo que estaba cerca de la ubicación donde fue transportado, fue atacado y no queda nada, y los habitantes emigraron a otros lugares_ " – la declaración de Omegamon dejo a todos en shock y aterrados.

-Ahora mismo enviare a un equipo especial para que lo busquen. Confió en el pero no se si podrá con este nuevo enemigo – confeso el Comandante Daimon.

-" _Es entendible… ¿a quien enviaras?_ "

-A ellos – declaro como si nada señalando a los estupefactos jóvenes.

-" _Ya veo, quien mejor que sus amigos… enviare unas coordenadas. Envíalos ahí que habrá alguien esperándolos"_ – Y con eso corto la comunicación.

-¡¿NOSOTROS QUÉ?! – gritaron los jóvenes que recién salieron del shock.

-P-pero si ni siquiera formamos parte de D.A.T.S. – dijo un nervioso Vali.

-Ah cierto – Marcus busca algo en su cajón – Tengan – y lo lanza.

Lo que terminaron agarrando era…

-¿Placas de D.A.T.S.? – pregunto curiosa Irina.

-Pero ¿no hay que pasar unas pruebas antes? – cuestiono Sairaorg.

-Vamos, yo no pase por ninguna prueba y ahora soy el Comandante, y ustedes llevan entrenando desde hace años. Están mas capacitados que cuando yo ingrese a D.A.T.S, y los conozco desde que eran niños, se que pueden formar parte de D.A.T.S. – dijo el castaño dejando callados a los jovenes, - Además ellos están de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Es verdad, están mas que capacitados – hablo Thomas.

-Es cierto, así que traigan a mi hijo, aun si es a los golpes – ordeno Yoshino asustando a todos.

-Bien basta de charla, todos vallan a ponerse ropa para ir al Digimundo – ordeno Marcus.

* * *

 **Opening de Digimon Frontier, Fire versión latina:**

 **(Instrumental)**

Va a apareciendo Issei junto a otros digimons. Cambia a Issei saltando junto a esos digimons, apareciendo el logo de la serie y una poderosa luz lo ilumina.

 **Fuego ardiente dentro de mí** **  
** **Mí mirada esta en el horizonte** **  
** **La decepción huyo** **  
** **Llegare a la meta**

Ahora se va pasando a Issei y a los demás digimons que aparecieron antes. La imagen cambia a Issei y sus amigos mirando sus manos, antes de levantar sus miradas.

 **Se cumplirá, lo se** **  
** **El futuro un triunfo me depara** **  
** **Nada se interpondrá** **  
** **La debilidad se esfumo**

Van apareciendo los amigos de Issei activando sus cargas de ADN, finalizando con el. Aparece el símbolo de DATS y cambia a Issei y los digimons del inicio intentando alcanzar una isla flotante y a otro digimon.

 **Ardiendo esta** **  
** **La llama al fin** **  
** **La victoria te pertenece ya**

Se muestra sus rostros cuando giran para ver varias siluetas que destruyen el suelo.

 **El poder** **  
** **Del fuego habrás** **  
** **De tener con invencible corazón** **. Tuyo será**

Ahora se muestra sus rostros pero con determinación. Cambiando después a los digimons junto a Issei digievolucionando a Dorugreymon. Todo cambia a una X en una esfera, para pasar a los rostros de Issei y esos digimons siendo iluminados.

 **En tus ojos hay** **  
** **Ese gran poder** **  
** **Resplandece con su gran luz** **  
** **La frontera tu has de alcanzar** **  
** **Más allá iras**

Todos hacen sus ataques especiales, pasando de Issei a Rosemn, a un digimon con apariencia de motociclista, a otra con apariencia de ángel, otra demoniaca, otra de motociclista, otra de guerrera y finalizando con uno con armadura negra. Al final aparecen todos en posición de lucha.

 **Y mi corazón** **  
** **Lejos volara** **  
** **Hacia el horizonte veras** **  
** **Los conocimientos están** **  
** **En cualquier lugar**

Ahora vuelven a pasar de la misma forma, pero evolucionando. Al final aparecen de igual forma. **  
** **Se expanden por el mundo** **  
** **Corro sin descansar** **  
** **Pues junto a ti puedes verlo** **  
** **Arde la llama en mí**

La X en la esfera explota, pasando a Issei junto a sus amigos y esos digimons sobre un enorme símbolo de DATS con el Digimundo de fondo.

* * *

 **Vestuarios:**

Mientras nuestro equipo se cambiaba, cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos, pero todos tenían el mismo inicio, Issei.

Aika e Irina seguían muy enojadas con el castaño por hacer ese viaje en plan lobo solitario.

Desde que eran niñas, siempre eran molestadas por abusivos del mismo grado o superiores, ya sean niños o niñas, pero Issei siempre las defendía… lo que derivo en el inicio de la amistad para después pasar a otros sentimientos. Hubo una vez incluso que intentaron violarlas y fue Issei quien intervino, aunque el resultado no fue el que se espero.

Con el paso del tiempo, ellas se impusieron el hacerse mas fuertes para no depender de Issei y estar a su lado, y lo lograron.

Ese era el porque estaban tan enojadas: se habian esforzado para no ser una carga o "damiselas en apuros" para poder estar al lado de el y se va como si nada… cuando lo encuentren si que va a sufrir.

Kiba entendía el motivo de Issei… dios, eran amigos desde que eran bebes y lo conocía muy bien.

Issei tenia un enorme orgullo, y sentía que como su situación solo tenía que ver con el, no quería que los demás se vean involucrados.

Eso, y que era algo idiota… así que de seguro no pensó como reaccionarían las chicas al enterarse de su viajecito.

Vali y Sairaorg también estaban pensando en Issei.

Recordaban como se conocieron cuando tenían diez años.

Los padres de los dos jóvenes eran todo lo contrario a, por ejemplo, Marcus y Thomas. El padre de Sairaorg era un borracho que agredía a su madre y abusaba de el, mientras que el de Vali engañaba a su madre con cualquier mujer que pasaba por ahí.

Estos fueron los motivos por los cuales ambas se divorciaron de sus maridos y se llevaron a sus hijos.

Aun que se dice que el padre suele ser el modelo a seguir de un niño, estos dos encontraron como modelo a alguien mas: Marcus Daimon.

Ambos eran chicos peleoneros, así que después de divorciarse, sus madres los inscribieron en el club de peleas de Marcus, para que sepan usar bien su fuerza sin consecuencias negativas.

Bueno, fueron ellos en realidad quienes quisieron unirse…

 **Flashback:**

 _Vemos como, por los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, iban caminando un pequeño niño peliplateado de diez años acompañado de un Dracomon, y junto a el un niño de diez años de cabello negro acompañado por un Elecmon._

 _-No hay nadie bueno con quien pelear – se quejaba el pequeño Vali._

 _-Ya Vali, algún día encontraras a alguien – dijo el Dracomon a su lado._

 _-¿Y yo no cuento? – Sairaorg fingió dolor._

 _-No me malentiendas, es divertido pelear contigo, pero me gustaría tener mas de un rival – dijo Vali._

 _Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que…_

 _AH_

 _-¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Vali._

 _-Sueno como si alguien gritara_

 _Ambos apresuraron el paso hasta que llegaron al lugar._

 _Era un pequeño claro, donde había un niño castaño de diez años practicando movimientos de boxeo._

 _-Valla, no lo hace nada mal – exclamo Elecmon._

 _Pero de un momento a otro…_

 _-¡!_

 _Ambos se sorprendieron._

 _Y es porque ahora el niño se había transformado en un ser de pelaje morado y lanzaba patadas._

 _-¿S-S-Se convirtió en un digimon? – pregunto en shock Sairaorg._

 _Ninguno de los cuatro salía de su impresión._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, el digimon volvió a ser el niño… y fue ahí donde noto a los espectadores._

 _-¿Q-que hacen aquí? – pregunto el niño castaño – Como sea, váyanse como todos – dijo con tristeza mientras se daba la vuelta, pero se detuvo._

 _-Eso… fue… ¡Asombroso! – grito el pequeño Vali desencajando al castaño mientras los dos digimons y el pelinegro asentían en afirmación._

 _-¿Q-Que?_

 _-¡Eso es increíble! ¡¿Puedes convertirte en un digimon?! ¡¿Y hasta sabes boxeo?! – gritaba el pequeño Vali saltando de un lado a otro._

 _-¿No me ven como un bicho raro? – pregunto extrañado el pequeño._

 _-¿Estas bromeando? Que importa ser raro si eso significa poder hacer algo como eso – exclamo Sairaorg._

 _El castaño iba a decir algo, pero entonces sonó la alarma de un despertador cercano._

 _-Me tengo que ir, ya es hora de que regrese – dijo el castaño caminando para alejarse, pero en un rápido movimiento ya tenia a ambos al lado suyo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Vali – Yo me llamo Vali Hayden y el es Dracomon – dijo señalando al digimon al lado suyo._

 _-Y yo soy Sairaorg Luffas, y el es Elecmon._

 _-Y-yo soy Issei Daimon, y este – en eso es cubierto por datos – Es Dorumon – dijo mostrando su forma digimon._

 _-¿Y como haces eso? – pregunto curioso Dracomon._

 _-No lo se, después de cierto incidente, puedo transformarme en este digimon. No se como paso exactamente, pero paso cuando quería proteger a mis amigas – explico Issei volviendo a ser humano._

 _Siguieron caminando un rato hasta salir del bosque._

 _-¿Quieren ir a mi casa? – propuso Issei y los dos aceptaron._

 _No paso mucho para que llegaran a la casa de Issei._

 _-¡Mama, papa, ya llegue y traje a unos amigos! – aviso Issei para que una mujer pelirroja saliera de el comedor._

 _-Oh, Issei, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Yoshino._

 _-Ellos son Vali Hayden y Sairaorg Luffas, y ellos sus compañeros Dracomon y Elecmon – presento Issei._

 _-Es un placer conocerlos, soy Yoshino Daimon, madre de este pequeño – se presento la pelirroja avergonzando a su hijo con lo ultimo._

 _Aunque Vali y Sairaorg sentían haber escuchado el apellido de Issei y su madre en algún lado._

 _-Oh Issei, veo que hiciste amigos nuevos – Saludo un hombre castaño con una larga gabardina cerrada._

 _El peliplateado y el pelinegro no miraron con buenos ojos al castaño mayor. No hacia faltar pensar mucho para deducir que el era el padre de Issei… y ellos no tenían buenas experiencias con los padres._

 _Pero para su sorpresa…_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _Issei comenzó a intentar golpear a Marcus, el cual detenía los golpes._

 _-Aún te falta mucho hijo – dijo Marcus soltando al pequeño y despeinando al castañito – Esfuérzate y podrás hacer cosas como esta._

 _Para asombro y admiración de los pequeños, Marcus comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas como un profesional… hasta que golpeo un mueble e hiso caer un jarrón… el cual afortunadamente pudo agarrar._

 _-Jejeje – se rio nervioso el castaño mayor._

 _-¡Eso fue increíble! – gritaron ambos infantes - ¡¿Nos puede enseñar a hacer eso?!_

 _-Parece que son dos entusiastas del pelear… esta bien, ¡vengan a entrenar a mi club y se volverán grandes luchadores! No a mi nivel, pero muy buenos – exclamaba Marcus._

 **Flashback fin:**

Aun recordaban como a pesar de ser un duro entrenador, Marcus era cariñoso y protector con sus estudiantes. Eso era algo que admiraban de el, el ser una figura de padre para muchos.

También les daba vergüenza el no haber reconocido en ese entonces a los héroes Marcus Daimon y Yoshino Daimon.

Las ultimas eran Kuroka y Tsubaki.

Ambas fueron las ultimas de los que estaban ahí en entablar amistad con el castaño.

Fue hace tres años, cuando tuvieron que hacer grupos de estudio.

Ambas eran nuevas en la escuela y no conocían a nadie, pero fueron integradas en el grupo de Issei.

Este las había recibido prácticamente con los brazos abiertos y desde entonces se habían vuelto un gran grupo.

Tsubaki recordaba como Issei le aconsejó hace tres meses el que se confiese a Kiba, cosa que primero negó totalmente sonrojada para después hacer lo que dijo, sonrojando esta vez a Kiba.

Pero los pensamientos de todos fueron parados por…

-Ya dejen de preocuparse – dijo Patamon saliendo del digivice junto con los otros digimons.

-Se nota a simple vista que piensan en Issei – hablo Palmon.

-Sabemos que ustedes dos deben estar enojadas porque Issei no les dijo nada – continuo Elecmon señalando a Irina y Aika.

-Pero deben entender que debió tener sus motivos – dijo Renamon.

-Además de ser algo olvidadizo – comento Blackgatomon con un tono de burla.

-El punto es que cuando lo encuentren pregúntenle sus motivos – aconsejó Gabumon.

-Y después lo golpean – finalizo Dracomon sacándoles una gota estilo anime a todos por el hecho de que salieron de los digivices solo para decir al final que lo golpeen.

Las dos castañas agradecieron el concejo y los digimons volvieron a los digivices.

Pero una pregunta se asomaba en las cabezas de todos: ¿Qué estará haciendo Issei ahora?

 **Digimundo:**

Mientras, con nuestro protagonista y su nuevo grupo, acababan de ver como unos digimons salían corriendo aterrados en una dirección.

Como la curiosidad les gano, fueron en la dirección contraria para encontrar la causa… y fue algo inesperado.

Desde su escondite, veían a un digimon alto, de piel negra cubierta por una armadura del mismo color, que venia con garras, y la zona del pecho y vientre estaba protegida por una coraza plateada que se unía a las otras partes de la armadura por medio de tubos de color amarillo. Tenia el cabello rubio, ya que salía por la parte de atrás de su casco, el cual era plateado y tenia tres cuernos: dos a los costados que se doblaban para apuntar hacía arriba, y uno en la nariz. También tenia cuencas por donde se veían sus amarillos ojos.

Este ser se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco destruido, y se notaba su mirada de tristeza y soledad.

-(suspiro) ¿Por qué será que todos se alejan de mi? ¿será simplemente por que soy un virus o por que me ven como la forma malvada de otro? – se cuestionaba el digimon.

En eso, la gema de Issei brillo mostrando el holograma del digimon.

-Blackwargreymon, digimon de mega nivel y conocido como la forma negativa de Wargreymon. Su armadura posee las Dragon Killers, armas que pueden acabar con los digimons tipo Dramon. Sus ataques principales son [Fuerza Gea Oscura] y [Tornado Negro] – recito Issei.

-Parece triste – dijo Rose.

-Se debe a su apariencia y a la historia relacionada con el – declaro Bokomon llamando la atención de los otros tres – Según mi libro, hubo una vez donde se creo a un Blackwargreymon . Este ser atacaba a cualquier digimon y solo buscaba el pelear. Al final, murió a manos de su opuesto, ósea un Wargreymon. Dicen que el digihuevo que quedo fue escondido y no se sabe nada de el – decía el digimon blanco – Puede que el halla salido de ese digihuevo y su alma halla sido purificada, pero muchas historias del pasado se siguen contando hasta hoy en día, principalmente para asustar a los mas pequeños, y eso influencia siempre a uno.

Issei se quedo mirando al digimon negro, se levanto y fue hasta el ante la mirada de sus tres acompañantes.

-Hola – saludo llamando la atención de Blackwargreymon -¿Estas bien? Te noto deprimido – pregunto el castaño.

-Un humano, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad – Mejor vete, estoy bien. Has como los otros – dijo molesto el digimon dándose la vuelta.

-¿Estas enojado por que los demás se alejan de ti? – volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunto mas molesto por la insistencia del humano, y fue ahí cuando noto la gema en su frente.

-Me importa porque te pareces a mi – eso llamo la atención de el digimon mega y de los otros tres – Yo fui despreciado por otros, hablaban a mis espaldas diciendo cosas sobre que no debería estar aquí, pero fue gracias a mi familia y amigos que seguí adelante – decía este para sorpresa de los cuatro oyentes.

Los datos lo cubrieron para tomar la forma de Dorumon, para shock de Blackwargreymon.

-Todos los que me despreciaban era porque pensaban que había muerto y este digimon desconocido usurpo mi identidad – decía Issei/Dorumon.

Blackwargreymon no salía de su sorpresa.

-Ósea, ¿saliste de la unión entre un humano y un digimon? – pregunto el digimon negro.

-En realidad no, mis padres son humanos, pero cuando tenia ocho, mis amigas fueron atacadas por un digimon malvado, me lance a enfrentarlo y fui impactado por una luz salida de un digiportal. Cuando me recupere, vi como me había transformado en este digimon – explico el castaño.

Los tres digimons acompañantes de el castaño estaban sorprendidos por la historia de el. Bokomon incluso buscaba en su libro alguna información o imagen de ese digimon.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal si peleamos? – propuso este para curiosidad de todos – Cuando estoy triste o deprimido, una pelea siempre me anima.

-Claro – respondió este feliz.

Issei fue hasta donde estaban Rose, Bokomon y Neemon. Les entrego su mochila, la cual todavía no se había sacado, y volvió con Blackwargreymon.

-[ADN Cargando. Carga Total] [Dorumon Ultra-digievolucionar a… Dorugreymon] – ante la asombrada mirada de Blackwargreymon, Issei evoluciono a su etapa Ultra.

-Me subestimas si crees que – el digimon no pudo terminar su frase porque fue impactado por una bola gigante de metal que lo arrastro unos metros – No va a ser tan fácil.

Arrojo la esfera lejos y cargo contra el otro digimon.

Issei esquivo un zarpazo de las garras de Blackwargreymon y lo golpeo con su cola, pero esta fue detenida fácilmente por el digimon mega.

El digimon negro golpeo al otro con una patada, lanzándolo contra unos arboles que se partieron con el impacto.

Con algo de dolor se levanto, pero se agacho para esquivar otro zarpazo de su oponente.

-[Torre Sangrienta] – el golpe elevo en el aire a Blackwargreymon, mas apenas lo hirió.

Dorugreymon se elevo con velocidad directo contra Blackwargreymon, pero este lo esquiva y realiza un tajo con sus garras.

-¡Aaaahhh! – fue el grito de Issei al ser herido por las garras, pero aun podía luchar.

El digimon mega iba a volver a golpearlo, pero Dorugreymon lo esquivo y se puso atrás de él, para después girar y golpearlo con la cola para mandarlo al suelo.

Pero no impacto, sino que se detuvo y aterrizo con facilidad.

-[Fuerza Gea Oscura] – Blackwargreymon junto sus manos, separándolas un poco después creando una esfera de energía oscura. Para después llevar sus brazos atrás, incrementando exponencialmente el tamaño de la esfera hasta hacerla mas grande que su creador.

Lanzo la esfera de energía contra Dorugreymon.

-[Meteoro de Metal] – Dorugreymon disparo la enorme esfera de metal.

Ambos ataques impactaron, pero el de Blackwargreymon era mucho mas fuerte, por lo que el ataque de Issei retrocedía con facilidad.

Pero su ataque le dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque de su oponente, logrando que pase de largo.

BOOOOOM

La explosión del ataque ilumino el cielo azul momentáneamente.

Issei miro a donde estaba Balckwargreymon… solo para ver el ligar vacío.

-¡¿Adonde estas mirando?! – un grito a su costado lo hiso voltear, pero todo lo que vio fueron tres garras.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – grito Dorugreymon al ser herido de nuevo por esas garras.

PUM

El golpe fue lo suficientemente potente como para mandar a Dorugreymon al suelo.

Datos cubrieron al digimon ultra para que volviera a su forma de entrenamiento, cambiando después a su forma humana.

-¡Issei! – grito Rose saliendo de su escondite junto a Bokomon y Neemon.

-No estuvo mal, pero te falta mucho para hacerme frente – fueron las palabras de Blackwargeymon mientras descendía.

El esperaba que Issei lo mirara con ira, deseando venganza, pero nunca esto…

-Es cierto, pero cuando sea mas poderoso te venceré – dijo Issei levantándose lo suficiente como para sentarse mientras su equipo llegaba a donde estaba.

Tenia sangre cayendo por su labio y varios moretones. Afortunadamente las heridas mas letales desaparecían cuando des-digievolucionaba.

El digimon mega lo miro sorprendido por eso, no esperaba esas palabras.

-Nos olvidamos presentarnos. Soy Blackwargreymon, aunque eso ya lo sabes – dijo el digimon negro ofreciéndole la mano.

-Issei, Issei Daimon – respondió tomando la mano y levantándose.

-¿Daimon? ¿Cómo Marcus Daimon? – pregunto sorprendido Blackwargreymon.

-Si, es mi padre – respondió el castaño junto a su equipo, donde Rose lo inspeccionaba para ver alguna herida peligrosa.

-Jajajajajajjaja – se reía el rubio digimon – Esto debe ser el destino. Cuando era un Metalgreymon Blue me enfrente a tu padre. Debo decir que nunca sentí un golpe tan fuerte en mi vida – conto recordando cuando ese castaño le dio tal golpe que lo derribo.

-Si, mi padre es asombroso – dijo Issei.

-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto viendo a los otros tres digimons.

-Oh, ella es Rosemon, pero le digo Rose, ellos son Bokomon y Neemon – dijo señalando a cada uno.

-H-hola – saludaron algo nerviosos.

-H-hola – Blackwargreymon igual ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el bosque, solo siendo escuchado el viento.

-Sera mejor irnos – dijo Issei rompiendo ese silencio y levantándose.

-¿Se van? – pregunto curioso, y algo triste, Blackwargreymon.

-Si, estoy buscando a alguien que sepa sobre el por qué puedo transformarme en digimon y digievolucionar – respondió el castaño a punto de irse.

-Voy con ustedes – Issei se detuvo sintiendo un deya vu.

-¿Qué? – pregunto por curiosidad.

-Eres el primero que no sale corriendo de mi y además tuviste un duelo, eso, para mi, nos hace compañeros – exclamo este dejando congelados a los cuatro.

Issei mentiría si dijera que no le agrado el digimon mega. Ambos eran iguales en ciertos puntos después de todo.

Antes de poder decir algo, la gema de Issei proyecto una imagen. La misma que cuando Rose y los otros dos se unieron.

Ahora había un chibi Blackwargreymon junto a ellos.

También estaba la casilla de inserte nombre.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el posible nuevo miembro del equipo.

-Eso pasa cuando alguien se quiere unir a su grupo. Su gema proyecta esa imagen que es un registro de los miembros. Con algunos digimon se pide que se le de un nombre – explico Rose.

Issei siguió la corriente y pregunto - ¿Tienes un nombre en mente?

Blackwargreymon se quedo pensando un rato hasta que decidió – Llámame Black – aunque era un diminutivo de su nombre completo, parece que le gusta.

-Entonces Black será - y con eso Black entro al grupo – Bueno, vamos.

Y con el nuevo miembro del grupo, partieron…

-Por cierto, ¿adonde vamos? – pregunto Black.

E inmediatamente los otros cuatro fueron de cara al piso, sacándole una gota estilo anime.

-No se, pensaba preguntar en algún pueblo sobre alguien sabio – contesto el castaño.

-Si es así, podemos ir a la Ciudad del Equilibrio, el líder de ahí es alguien sabio por lo que oí – propuso el nuevo miembro.

-Esa es la mejor opción que tenemos ¿A cuanto esta? – pregunto Rose.

-Esta a unos días de aquí. Se el camino, así que no hay problemas – respondió Black.

Con el plan de Black, el equipo se puso en marcha.

 **Mientras, Mundo Humano:**

-Ya estamos aquí, Comandante – dijo en tono de líder Kiba.

Todos vestían la misma ropa del primer capitulo. Llevaban mochilas con todo lo necesario.

También, sus compañeros digimons estaban al lado de ellos.

-Bien, vallan a la capsula en grupos de cuatro y tres: primero Kuroka, Aika, Tsubaki e Irina, después Sairaorg, Vali y Kiba – ordeno el Comandante Daimon – Serán enviados a las coordenadas que nos dio Omegamon, según el ahí un Royal Knight ahí esperándolos.

-El los guiara hasta donde supuestamente va a ir Issei, así que tendrán que esperarlo, lo encuentran y lo traen de regreso – ordeno Thomas.

-¡Si! – respondieron todos.

Y así, el equipo partió al Digimundo.

 **Digimundo, lugar desconocido:**

El grupo termino en lo que aparentemente era un cañón, aunque había una especie de edificios que salían de las paredes del cañón.

-Veo que llegaron – todos se giraron para ver a un digimon azul, con alas y una V en el pecho. Era UlforceVeedramon.

-¿Eras tu, UlforceVeedramon, el caballero enviado por Omegamon? – pregunto Tsubaki.

-Si. Yo los llevare hasta donde ira Issei. Es algo lejos de aquí, por lo que tardaremos unos días – informo el Royal Knight.

Y con eso dicho, partieron hacia un lugar desconocido.

 **Al día siguiente, con Issei y su banda:**

Un nuevo día llegaba al Digimundo y Black estaba abriendo los ojos.

El equipo de Issei estaban acampando en un desierto rocoso luego de salir del bosque.

Y al no tener una carpa, Issei les dio a todos unas mantas que tenia en su mochila, pero el se quedo sin ninguna. Aunque dijo que no había problema ya que dormía en su forma digimon y no le agarraba frio.

Como sea, Black se levantaba y vio como Bokomon y Neemon aguantaban las ganas de soltar tremenda carcajada, así que por curiosidad siguió sus miradas hasta que también le dio ganas de reír.

Y era debido a que Rose estaba abrazando a Dorumon como si fuera una almohada o un peluche.

-¿Una ayudita? – pidió Dorumon con un sonrojo no visible por su pelaje, al ser abrazado de esa forma por Rose.

-Pfff, Rose, Pff, ya despierta, pfff – Bokomon trataba inútilmente de evitar estallas a carcajadas.

-¿Eh, ya es de día? – pregunto la digimon de la rosa viendo a todos lados, algo extraño considerando el yelmo que usaba y nunca se quitaba.

-Eto, Rose ¿me podrías soltar? – pidió Dorumon mirándola con los ojos tristes de cachorro, pero tuvo el efecto indeseado.

-No, eres mi lindo peluchito – declaro la digimon mega, volviéndose a dormir mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Dorumon.

Mientras que los otros tres se reían como hienas.

 **Un rato después, mediodía:**

Vemos como una nube de polvo surcaba el desierto, sin embargo si nos acercamos notamos que no era una nube, sino una moto.

Esta moto iba conducida por un digimon con ropa de motociclista, aunque los zapatos tenían púas. Tiene garras amenazantes, una cola y dos escopetas recortadas guardadas en sus fundas. También tiene el cabello rubio corto y una mascara con tres orificios para sus tres ojos de color rojo.

Junto a el había un pequeño ser blanco con un símbolo igual al de Gallantmon en la frente y unas curiosas "orejas".

-Calu, calu, calu – decía el pequeño digimon blanco.

-Sigo preguntándome el por qué vienes conmigo – exclamo el digimon motociclista.

-Porque Guilmon esta con los Caballeros Reales y parece no reconocerme, y no se donde están Terriermon y Renamon. Tu eres el ultimo amigo que me queda calu – dijo el pequeño triste, amenazando con llorar.

-Bien, pero no llores que arruinaras a Behemut – dijo el motociclista, transformando la cara triste del ser blanco en una sonrisa.

-¡Si calu!

-Solo espero encontrar algo divertido. Desde que cruzamos ese portal hace 5 años terminamos en un lugar parecido y a la vez distinto a nuestro Digimundo. Y desde entonces no he encontrado algo que hacer y me estoy aburriendo. ¡Por favor Yggdrasill o algún dios digimon! ¡Denme algo de diversión! – rogo al cielo nuestro pobre digimon motociclista.

-Talvez te cumplan tu deseo Impmon calu

-Ya deja de llamarme Impmon, ¡soy el gran Beelzebumon!

Sin embargo, no sabían que estaban a punto de encontrar una aventura.

 **Con el equipo Issei y digimons:**

-¿Era necesario seguir abrazándome por una hora? – preguntaba un avergonzado Issei en forma humana a una relajada Rose.

-Si – fue su simple respuesta que se gano un suspiro de Issei.

Mientras que los otros tres veían divertido la interacción entre ambos.

-¿Y ustedes no podían ayudarme?

-Cuando Rose quiere algo, no se le puede cambiar de opinión – respondió Neemon.

-Hey Issei, ten cuidado. Cualquier cosa puede aparecer detrás de estas rocas – aconsejo Black señalando las enormes formaciones rocosas del desierto, y curiosamente estaban pasando una e Issei iba a delante de ellos.

-Vamos Black, no es como si una moto saliera de la nada y – pero las palabras de Issei fueron interrumpidas.

Y eso es debido a que cierto motociclista choco con nuestro protagonista, provocando que ambos salieran volando y cayeran al suelo.

A Rose, Black, Neemon y Bokomon les tomo un rato salir del shock.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?! – gritaron los cuatro yendo a ver a Issei.

Issei, el motociclista y el ser blanco estaban en el suelo con ojos en espiral balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-ISSEI DESPIERTA – grito Rose agitando al desmayado humano/digimon.

-Ugh, ¿alguien anoto la matricula?

-Creo que es "Beelz#1" – respondió Neemon.

-¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS SE METIO EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO?! – grito Beelzebumon muy enojado.

Calumon se despertó por el grito, pero antes de decir algo quedo hipnotizado por el cristal en la frente de Issei.

-MEJOR FIJATE POR DONDE VAS – le grito Issei.

-TU TE METISTE EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO.

-Y TU SALISTE DE LA NADA.

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos mientras los otros tenían gotas estilo anime en la nuca.

Después de 10 minutos de gritarse entre ellos – ¡Ya esta! ¡Y fíjate bien por donde caminas! – le dijo el digimon motociclista.

-¡Y tu fíjate bien que podrías chocar con alguien mas! – de alguna forma la discusión termino con ambos dándose concejos.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta tomando sus direcciones, pero Beelzebumon noto como algo le faltaba.

Al fijarse bien, noto que lo que faltaba era su compañero de color blanco.

Mirando atrás, vio como el mismo estaba agarrado al chaleco de Issei.

-¡Calumon! – el grito de Beelzebumon llamo la atención del grupo.

Fue en ese momento que Calumon asomo su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Issei.

-¡QUE LINDURA! – gritaron Rose y Bokomon, siendo Rose quien agarro a Calumon y lo puso en su busto – Me lo quedo - decreto la rubia.

La mandíbula de Beelzebumon callo, mientras pensaba – _Calumon, ¡eres un bastardo suertudo!_

-Eres tan lindo como Issei en su forma digimon – esa oración fue suficiente para sacar a al digimon demonio de su shock – Issei, transfórmate – ordeno la digimon de la rosa.

-Rose, no voy a cambiar se forma – dijo este cansado de que Rose le ordene, como si fuera de su propiedad.

-Transfórmate – dijo en un tono mas serio la rubia, sacando su látigo de espinas mandándole un escalofrió el la espalda a todos.

-E-esta bien – y temiendo por su integridad física, Issei se transforma en Dorumon, volviendo a dejar en shock a Beelzebumon.

-Calu – Calumon salió del pecho de Rose y se sentó en el lomo de Issei – Eres raro calu, y me agradas calu – y el pequeño ser blanco se acurruco en el lomo de Issei.

Entonces la gema de su frente brillo y mostro la información de Calumon.

-Nombre Calumon… nada mas ¿Qué carajo? – se pregunto Issei al no ver nada mas que el nombre.

Entonces volteo a ver al shockeado Beelzebumon.

-Nombre Beelzebumon, un digimon nivel mega conocido como uno de los 7 Grandes Señores Demonio, representando la Gula. Tiene dos armas llamadas [Berenjenas] y sus ataques son [Garras de la Oscuridad] y [Balas de Doble Impacto] – recito el digimon de pelaje morado.

Fue en ese momento que Beelzebumon pudo salir de su sorpresa.

-Pero… que… carajo… - el rubio demonio estaba muy confundido.

-En resumen, soy un humano con la capacidad de transformarse en un digimon y digievolucionar – exclamo Issei cansado de dar siempre la larga explicación – Sera mejor que nos vallamos.

Y el grupo se dio media vuelta, pero fueron detenidos por…

-¡Esperen! - Beelzebumon

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Issei ya cansado de las interrupciones.

-¿A dónde van? – pregunto el Señor Demonio.

-Nos dirigimos a la Ciudad del Equilibrio – contesto Neemon ganándose un golpe de Bokomon.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a un completo extraño a donde vamos?!

-Que coincidencia, yo también voy para allá, ¿que tal si vamos todos juntos? – propuso Beelzebumon pero todos, incluido Calumon, lo miraron desconfiados – ¿ _Incluso tu Calumon?_

-Bien, no hay problema – dijo Issei ante este extraño giro de eventos.

Pero Beelzebumon ocultaba el verdadero motivo del porque iba con ellos, y es que nunca lo admitiría, pero le agradaba Calumon y era su único amigo en este Digimundo, y por lo que veía no se despegaría de Issei, así que prefirió ir con ellos a no volver a ver a su pequeño (y único) amigo…

Además tenia el presentimiento de que con este pintoresco grupo encontraría diversión… mucha diversión.

 **Un día después, Ciudad del Equilibrio:**

Si uno escuchara ese nombre, lo asociaría a una ciudad que debe mantenerse sobre un precipicio o una llena de balanzas, pero la verdad no podría estar mas lejos.

La ciudad entera estaba compuesta por digimons de tipo ángel y tipo demonio: había Devimons, Angemons, Patamons, Gatomons, Blackgatomons, etc.

El equipo digimon de Issei admiraban el lugar: edificios, plazas, y demás coloreados en forma de espiral, siendo una blanca y otra negra y así sucesivamente.

-A ver si entendí… eres un digimon que, junto a Calumon, provienen de un Digimundo alternativo, donde lo sucesos de D.A.T.S., Kurata e Yggdrasill no sucedieron y otras cosas como el D-Reaper ocurrieron – decía Issei asimilando la información dada por el digimon rubio demonio.

Era cerca de las 2 de la tarde y para matar el tiempo, Beelzebumon les conto su historia.

-Y tu eras humano hasta que un digimon salvaje ataco a tus amigas, tu te lanzaste a detenerlo y de un digiportal salió una luz que te impacto y ahora eres un humano/digimon que es visto como un bicho raro por el 99% de la población y viniste al Digimundo a descubrir el porque de tu condición – recito Beelzebumon esta vez – Pero al llegar y hasta ahora te topaste con: una digimon que te considera de su propiedad, un digimon que pasaba lo mismo que tu, una obsesionada con su libro y un idiota.

-¡Hey! – se quejo el idio… perdón, Neemon.

-Por como lo veo, ambas son extrañas historias – dijo Beelzebumon cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien… ahora a buscar a los lideres – dijo Issei.

Con eso, todos, con excepción de Beelzebumon se fueron a buscar información.

 **Unas dos horas después:**

El digi-equipo se encontraba ahora en frente de un enorme edificio que aparentemente era donde se encontraban los lideres de la ciudad.

El grupo entro con la mentalidad de obtener la información por cualquier medio…

-Perdón pero los lideres no se encuentran ahora… por favor vuelvan mañana – o así abría sido de no ser por el anuncio del secretario el cual tenia apariencia de un ángel de varias alas, con el torso al descubierto con varias perforaciones y un casco de metal… en resumen un Angemon.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? Calu – pregunto Calumon sobre el hombro de Beelzebumon.

-Habría que decidir donde dormir… tengo algo de dinero para un hotel o podemos dormir al aire libre, ustedes deciden – dijo Issei.

Pero en eso escucharon…

Boom

Boom

Unas explosiones y el sonido de arboles cayendo.

-Mejor vamos a ver que pasa – propuso Rose y todos siguieron el sonido de destrucción.

Pero mientras corrían hacia la zona cero, veían como ningún habitante parecía asustado, es mas, parecía que estaban acostumbrados.

Pasaron diez minutos para que llegaran al lugar, y lo que vieron no se lo esperaron.

Solo había dos digimons de apariencia femenina: uno de piel blanca extremo, cabello plateado, ojos rojos y vestía un curioso conjunto de cuero negro combinado con cadenas que le daba un estilo demoniaco, además de unas alas negras en la espalda. Sobre su hombro izquierdo había algo similar a una sombra y su mano izquierda simulaba una garra con largos dedos de color rojo sangre.

La segunda tenia la piel clara, largo cabello rubio y su cabeza era cubierta por un casco de metal. Su ropa era de color blanco, con un sostén con diseño de alas, un largo guante en la mano izquierda y unas alas blancas en la espalda. También tenia un listón violeta que se enrollaba en sus brazos y pasaba por su espalda.

La gema de Issei brillo y mostro la imagen del segundo digimon:

-Angewomon, digimon de nivel ultra y la forma evolucionada de Gatomon. Tiene la apariencia de un ángel femenino y su ataque especial es [Flecha Celestial] – dijo Issei y la imagen cambio al otro digimon – Ladydevimon, digimon de nivel ultra y la forma evolucionada de Blackgatomon. Al igual que su contraparte Angewomon, tiene la apariencia de un ángel caído femenino y su técnica especial es [Onda de la Oscuridad] - finalizo el castaño.

-Toma esto perra [Onda de la Oscuridad] – Ladydevimon giro sobre si misma y lanzo una onda hecha de murciélagos.

Pero Angewomon los esquiva alzando vuelo y le apunto con su mano izquierda.

-Ni lo creas [Flecha Celestial] – de la muñeca de su mano izquierda salieron unas alas simulando un arco, el cual Angewomon fingio estirar para lanzar una flecha pero una flecha de luz se firmo, para que la digimon ángel la soltara e impactara contra la ángel caído.

Pero esta la esquiva.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, Calumon estaba muy cerca de la zona de batalla.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! – ambas lanzaron sus ataques pero estos impactaron, desviándose al suelo justo donde estaba el digimon blanco.

-¿Calu?

-¡Calumon! – gritaron Issei y Beelzebumon, pero fue el primero quien pudo lanzarse mientras evolucionaba.

-[ADN Cargando] [Carga Total]

Calumon veía con mucho terror como ambos ataques venían contra el, pero una figura alada roja con negro se interpuso.

-[Meteoro de Metal] – la enorme esfera de metal impacto con los ataques generando una explosión, la cual fue ignorada por las que peleaban.

-¡Oigan! – grito Issei pero no escuchaban - ¡Oigan! – volvió a gritar pero seguían sin escuchar -¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR?!

El grito fue suficiente para que ambas se detuvieran e Issei volvió a su forma de Dorumon

-¡¿Se dan cuenta que casi lastima a alguien?! – les recrimino Issei señalando a Calumon.

Ambas digimons vieron su casi trágico error.

-¡Lo sentimos! – se disculparon ambas haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

A lo que Issei se sonrojo ya que ambas estaban muy cerca suyo.

Mientras que atrás, todos tuvieron que alejarse de Rose quien emitía un aura oscura.

-T-tranquilas, si ya entendieron esta bien – dijo Dorumon mientras Calumon se subía a su lomo.

Ladydevimon y Angewomon levantaron la cabeza para quedarse viendo a ambos enfrente de ellas, lo que le daba una mala espina a Issei y Calumon.

-¡Mira que lindos! – grito Ladydevimon estirando los cachetes de Dorumon.

-¡Son dos cositas lindas! – dijo Angewomon levantando a Calumon.

Rose, Black, Beelzebumon, Bokomon y Neemon tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza por el cambio repentino de ambas.

 **Después, de regreso en la cuidad:**

-Disculpe por favor a ambas – pidió una mujer rubia con armadura celeste oscura y alas doradas, una Ophanimon.

Junto a ella estaba un Seraphimon, un Cherubimon y las versiones oscuras de los tres, Kerpymon, Ophanimon Modo Caído y Blackseraphimon.

Los seis conformaban el Consejo, aquellos que lideraban la Ciudad del Equilibrio.

-En serio perdónenlas por ser tan irresponsables – volvió a pedir Ophanimon, quien aparentemente estaba a cargo de ambas digimons.

El equipo de Issei tenia gotas cayendo por sus nucas.

-N-no hay problema, ellas ya se disculparon y aprendieron la lección – dijo Issei que todavía seguía en la forma de Dorumon.

-Me alegro… a pesar de ser hermanas, pelean todo el tiempo – comento Ophanimon Modo Caido.

-¿Son hermanas? – pregunto Beelzebumon sorprendido.

-Si, ambas nacieron del mismo Digihuevo, pero siempre se la pasaban peleando – comento esta vez Kerpymon.

-Es porque esta palomita no acepta que soy mejor – gruño Ladydevimon molestando a su hermana.

-Lo dice la masoquista – gruño su hermana angelical enojando mas a la otra.

-¡Retráctate!

-¡Oblígame!

Ambas chocaron sus frentes mientras le gruñían a la otra.

-¿Lo ven? – suspiro Ophanimon.

-Ustedes dos deténganse – ordeno Blackseraphimon parando a ambas en el acto – No es momento para sus infantiles peleas. El Digimundo esta sufriendo ataques en todas sus ciudades y aldeas por un grupo desconocido, así que concentren esa rivalidad en acabar con el enemigo.

-¿Han atacado otros lugares además de la Villa de la Rosa? – pregunto Rose.

-Si… el 65% de los pueblos y ciudades del Digimundo han sufrido ataques de digimons nivel mega y unos ultra, pero el grupo que los manda es desconocido así como sus objetivos – respondió Ophanimon Modo Caido.

-Hemos concentrado nuestras fuerzas en caso de que nos ataques… y ellas dos son las mejores en sus niveles – exclamo con orgullo Seraphimon.

-¿Y no desconfían de desconocidos como nosotros? – pregunto Black sacando un punto muy valido.

-No en realidad… puedo notar que no tiene intenciones hostiles con nosotros, además de que seria fácil para nosotros detectar alguna emoción negativa – hablo Ophanimon MC.

-Pero, ¿Para que vinieron hasta esta ciudad y por que querían reunirse con nosotros? – pregunto Cherubimon curioso.

-Era para saber si sabían de alguien que tuviera respuestas sobre esto – dijo Issei transformándose en humano, dejando sorprendidos a los lideres y a las hermanas – Soy un mitad humano, mitad digimon.

-Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto – comento Seraphimon.

-Pero dudo que alguien además de Yggdrasill-sama tenga una respuesta – dijo Ophanimon.

-¿Y tiene idea de donde puede estar?

-No, pero puede que… ¡! – cuando Kerpymom iba a contestar…

BOOM

BOOOM

Varias explosiones se escucharon.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Rose, pero...

BOOOOOM

Una explosión azotó el edificio donde estaban.

Una nube de polvo se levanto mientras que todos ahí se vieron afectados, algunos de forma severa.

Tal era el caso de Seraphimom, Cherubimom, Ophanimon MC y Kerpymon.

-¡¿Todos están bien?! – pregunto/grito Issei buscando a sus compañeros y los lideres, así como a las hermanas.

-E-estamos bien Ise – contesto Rose junto a Calumon, Bokomon y Neemon.

-También estamos bien – Dijo Black junto a Beelzebumon.

-¡Seraphimon-sama, Cherubimon-sama, Ophanimon MC-sama, Kerpymom-sama! – los gritos de Ladydevimon y Angewomon alertaron a todos.

Se giraron para ver como los cuerpos de los mencionados brillaban antes de convertirse en digihuevos.

Blackseraphimon y Ophanimon estaban algo heridos pero bien.

Issei salió por el agujero producto de la explosión para ver que pasaba.

La ciudad era asediada por un grupo de Hiandromon, pero lo alarmante era el enorme dinosaurio mecánico que tenia dos cañones en la espalda.

La imagen apareció desde la gema de Issei.

-Mierda, es un Machinedramon – mascullo Issei nervioso.

-Es muy poderoso – susurro Blackseraphimon.

-Nosotros nos encargamos del grandote – dijo Beelzebumom junto a Black.

-¿Seguros?

-No podre usar mis ataques por riesgo a dañar a alguien, pero con estas garras no será difícil – exclamo Black mostrando sus [Dragon Killer]

-Y mis balas le causaran un gran daño – dijo Beelzebumon sacando sus [Berenjenas] – Sabia que si lo seguía habría diversión – susurro el rubio demonio.

Ambos salieron en dirección a Machinedramon, Black volando y Beelzebumon usando su convocada moto.

-Nosotros debemos detener a los Hiandromon – dijo Issei volviendo a ser Dorumon – [ADN Cargando. Carga Total] [Dorumon Ultra-digievolucionar a… Dorugreymon].

-Bien – respondió Rose.

Ambos salieron a enfrentarse a los Hiandromon.

Y unos minutos después una furiosas Ladydevimon y Angewomon salieron a enfrentar al enemigo.

Los ataques de ambas, aunque poderosos, no hacían mucho contra los enemigos que eran nivel mega.

Sin embargo, Rose barría con ellos sin problemas y Dorugreymon también los vencía, aunque con mas dificultad.

Black y Beelzebumon de mientras peleaban contra el Machinedramon.

-¡Toma esto! – grito Black lanzando un tajo con sus garras.

El metal de Machinedramon de abrió en la zona del brazo derecho.

-¡No terminamos! – grito Beelzebumon apuntando con sus escopetas – [Balas de Doble Impacto] – de sus armas, unas balas con una mascara en la punta salieron, impactando fuerte en Machinedramon dejándolo herido.

-¡Tomen esto! ¡[Cañón Infinito]! – rugió Machinedramon disparando sus cañones.

Un disparo impacto en Black, haciendo que caiga pero fue atrapado por Beelzebumon y su moto.

Pero el otro disparo se dirigía hacia la ciudad.

Mientras, en la ciudad, Ladydevimon atacaba con una [Onda de Oscuridad] a un Hiandromon, haciendo que choque contra un edificio.

Atrás de ella, Angewomon disparaba una [Flecha Celestial], atravesando el hombro de otro Hiandromon, pero cuando el ángel retrocedió al evadir un laser de otro enemigo, choco contra su hermana.

-Fíjate por donde vas palomita – gruño la digimon de oscuridad.

-Cállate masoquista – gruño la otra y ambas entraron en una de sus típicas peleas ante los ojos de Issei.

Aunque esa pelea estaba hiriendo a los Hiandromon debido a los ataques que se esquivaban.

Pero Dorugreymon vio como una enorme esfera de energía iba en dirección a las hermanas.

-¡Cuidado! – grito Dorugreymon empujando a las hermanas.

-¡¿Pero que te… - le gritaron ambas pero se alarmaron y asustaron al ver como el enorme disparo de Machinedramon impactaba en el humano/digimon.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH – grito Dorugreymon de dolor.

-OH NO – ambas hermanas pudieron atrapar al des-digievolucionado Dorumon el cual se veia muy herido.

-ISE – grito Rose viendo como Issei des-digievolucionaba y volvía a su forma de Dorumon.

Pero devuelta con Black:

-" _Machinedramon, vuelve a la base, la ciudad ya esta totalmente irreparable y cuatro lideres cayeron. Si sigues ahí puedes ser eliminado por tus oponentes_ " – le comunico una voz robótica.

-Hai, Chaosdramon-sama – susurro Machinedramon activando un curioso dispositivo en su mano, el cual abrió un portal.

-Mierda escapa – gruño Beelzebumon apuntándole con una de sus pistolas ya que con la otra mano sostenía a Black – [Disparo Rápido]

Los disparos de la [Berenjena] volaron uno de los cañones de Machinedramon pero este pudo cruzar el portal.

 **Unas horas después:**

Los Hiandromon, que atacaban la ciudad y sobrevivieron, lograron escapar.

Ahora vemos a Issei, vendado en la cabeza y con unas gasas en su mejilla y brazo derecho, junto al equipo enfrente de Ophanimom y Blackseraphimon.

-¿También tendrán que irse? – pregunto Rose triste recordando que tuvo que dejar su hogar por el mismo motivo.

-Si… los daños son demasiados y todos están emigrando a otros lugares – contesto Blackseraphimon.

-Issei Daimon, te ruego que cuides de Ladydevimon y Angewomon – pidió Ophanimon sorprendiendo a Issei y compañía – Ellas nunca han salido de la ciudad y se encuentran dolidas por la muerte de los demás. Estoy segura que con ustedes estarán seguras. Se que lo que te estoy pidiendo es egoísta pero…

-No hay problema. Empecé este viaje solo porque sentí que era mi responsabilidad descubrir el porque soy así, pero veo que si seguía así no podría haberme encontrado con ellos – señalando a su grupo – Si ellas no conocen mas allá de los limites de la ciudad, entonces son como yo ya que no conozco la geografía del Digimundo, y seria bueno que viajaran con nosotros… acepto su petición – dijo Issei alegrando a la digimon angelical.

Una hora después, Issei y compañía estaban en las "puertas" de la ciudad.

-Esperen – dijo Blackseraphimon – Antes les íbamos a decir que deben ir al oeste, llegaran a un bosque custodiado por un digimon viejo con apariencia de árbol que responde al nombre de Cherrymon… el puede tener la respuesta que buscas – a Issei le sonaba el nombre pero no podía recordar donde lo escucho.

En eso, llegaron Ladydevimon y Angewomon tristes por tener que dejar su hogar.

-Cuídense mucho, no peleen y por sobre todo, no lloren. A los demás no les gustaría verlas tristes – decía Ophanimon abrazando a las hermanas.

- _¿Así hubiera sido si mama me hubiera ido a despedir cuando me iba al Digimundo?... lo mas probable es que me hubiera golpeado, regañándome por ir solo y llamado a los demás… ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ – se preguntaba Issei ajeno al hecho de que sus amigos estaban en el Digimundo.

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Issei despidiéndose de lo que quedaba de la ciudad – _Si hubiera sido mas fuerte_.

-Issei – lo llamo Angewomon – ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto curiosa.

-Nos dirigimos al bosque de Cherrymon como nos aconsejo Blackseraphimon Angewomon – contesto Issei.

El equipo caminaba en dirección hacía el bosque del antiguo árbol digimon, ignorantes de que su destino final estaba en la mira de otros dos grupos.

 **En otro lugar** :

-Parece que esa anomalía termino en el mismo lugar que nuestro grupo – dijo uno de esos digimons miembro de la Chaos Brigade mirando la grabación que trajo Demidevimon donde se veía a Issei y su grupo.

-Pero sigue siendo insignificante – comento otro.

-Pero podría ser una amenaza en el futuro. Primero nos encargaremos del siguiente objetivo y después nos encargaremos de ellos – dijo el ultimo.

 **En otro lugar** :

-Ya llegamos – dijo Ulforceveedramon junto a los amigos de Issei.

En frente de ellos se encontraba…

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Perdón si tarde pero estuve ocupado.**

 **Misogi: ¿Qué le pasa a Deadpool? – pregunto escuchando como varias cosas explotaban.**

 **Ignóralo… esta enojado porque Spiderman Homecoming le copio la escena pos-créditos.**

 **Una ultima cosa, ¿Qué nombre prefieren para Beelzebumon : Beelz o Seiya?**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikary no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y he vuelto, si que me tardo en actualizar mis otras historias.**

 **Bueno, a responder las reviews:**

 **Skull Flame: muchas gracias por el review. La verdad, la idea se me dio una vez y termine creando este fic, incluso pensé que no tendría ni una review.**

 **Breaker234: gracias pero a Rias, Sona y las demás no las meteré, solo usare a los ya mencionados porque este fic apenas es un cross entre ambas series.**

 **Sin mas, es hora de digievolucionar.**

 **-** Hola – **humano o digimon hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ **– humano o digimon pensando.**

 **-** [hola] **– técnicas.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ – **comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: problemas en el bosque de Cherrymon y se completa el equipo digimon._

 **Noche:**

Han pasado dos días desde que el grupo salió de lo que quedaba de la Ciudad del Equilibrio.

Vemos al grupo durmiendo alrededor de una fogata… o al menos la mayoría.

Issei Daimon se encontraba sentado al borde del acantilado donde se detuvieron a descansar… según Black, este lugar daba una grandiosa vista.

Y no mentía… el castaño veia el cielo estrellado del Mundo Digital… era casi una copia del de su mundo si se pasaba por alto las marcas como si fuera alguna computadora o las islas flotantes.

Pero el castaño no le prestaba atención a eso… estaba pensando en su mundo y en su familia y amigos.

Después de que Angewomon y Ladydevimon se unieron, se puso a pensar en su hogar y en las personas importantes para el.

Se rio por lo bajo al pensar que recién ahora se ponía a pensar en ellos… había llegado a este mundo con el objetivo de saber el por qué de su condición… el por qué podía transformase en digimon… no lo malentiendan, le gustaba el poder transformarse per quería saber si esto se debía a un accidente o había alguien moviendo los hilos detrás de todo.

Podía ser un pensamiento algo raro, pero partiendo de todo lo que paso su padre y madre, no era nada descabellado.

Suspiro para volver a ver el cielo nocturno y recordar a sus amigos… Kiba, Vali y Sairaorg sabían que el iba a ir solo al Digimundo y lo entendieron, pero le advirtieron que cuando las demás se den cuenta, irían… que no le dejarían toda la diversión y que como sus amigos, lo apoyarían.

Luego pensó en Irina, Aika, Kuroka y Tsubaki… si bien con las dos ultimas tenia una buena amistad, con las dos primeras era mas profundo… ellas fueron sus primeras amigas, quienes nunca lo dejaron de lado. También sabia que internamente se culpaban por su estado actual, pero parecía que no importaba cuantas veces les confiese que incluso hubiera dado su alma al diablo solo para que se salven, ellas seguían culpándose internamente.

Pero ahora solo podía pensar en la soberana paliza que le iban a dar por venir sin ellas al Digimundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué se tardarían tanto? Estaba seguro que al día de haberse ido, ellas ya sabrían que se había ido usando el rastreador de su placa de D.A.T.S….

-Lo mas seguro es que papa no les dijo que tengo una placa – Issei, por propia voluntad, decidió hacer el examen hace unas 4 semanas y recién antes de irse le dieron la placa.

¿Se arrepentía de haber venido sin sus amigos? Un poco… pero talvez no hubiera podido conocer a estos digi… no, nuevos amigos.

Ellos actuaron diferentes a todas las demás personas, e incluso algunos digimons, ante lo que es… ellos lo aceptaron.

Girando su cabeza, fijo su vista en sus digimons acompañantes:

Rose, quien estaba dormida de lo mas tranquila abrazando a Calumon, fue la primera amiga digimon que hiso al llegar… si bien se asusto un poco al ver la diferente personalidad a la Rosemon de su madre, no podía negar que le agradaba su actitud… aunque a veces es molesto su tono de "Reina"

Bokomon y Neemon, ambos abrazados, siempre lo divertían con sus payasadas. También pudo leer un poco del libro de Bokomon, pero en lo que leyó no encontró nada similar a su caso… aunque también ese libro era enorme y su tamaño podía, para incredulidad de Issei, alterarse al esconder varias paginas… la versión completa es tan grande como un diccionario de la Real Academia Española.

Después estaba Black, que dormía sentado… alguien que paso por lo mismo y que era muy diferente a la mayoría de su tipo… siendo estos un "poco" malvados… ejemplo claro era Ladydevimon que a veces la oía tramar planes malvados contra su hermana.

Calumon (el cual se "sacrifico" para que Issei pudiera ir a pensar, siendo ahora la victima de los abrazos de la Reina de las Rosas) era inocente y tierno… como un niño. Pero incluso ellos se asustaban de él. Decir que se sorprendió cuando este se lanzo arriba suyo y se unió al grupo era quedarse corto, pero lo acepto… como decirle que no a sus ojitos de cachorro… eso y las suplicas de Rose.

Beelzebumon, el cual dormía todo desparramado, lo siguió porque le parecía interesante. El Rey Demonio le llego a contar su historia y la de Calumon, de como venían de otro mundo, de como era al inicio un enemigo, de varios actos de los cuales todavía no se perdona, y de como peleo al lado de sus tamers junto a otros mas para detener un virus que amenazaba ambos mundos… era algo fantasiosa pero vivían en un mundo en colaboración con criaturas nacidas a partir de datos, así que uno aprende a tener la mente abierta. No lo culpaba por no decirle sobre esos actos los cuales no se perdona… el también tiene algo que lo persigue día y noche.

Al final, Beelzebumon termino agradándole. No era como la imagen que se daba de los Señores Demonio, el era mas… bueno. Era alguien travieso, bromista, con a veces una expresión de 1000 demonios y con una risa macabra, pero , en palabras de el, castiga a los culpables.

Por ultimo, estaban…

-¿Qué haces Issei Daimon? – dos voces sonaron a sus costados.

Girando de nuevo su cuello, vio a Ladydevimon a su izquierda y a Angewomon a su derecha.

Casi suelta un grito del susto… ¿Cuándo se movieron y se pusieron al lado suyo?

-N-nada, solo pensaba – dijo en voz baja Issei para no despertar a los demás y para recuperarse del susto.

Angewomon y Ladydevimon, las dos hermanas miembros mas recientes del grupo. El acepto el cuidarlas no solo porque se lo pidió La "madre" de ambas, sino porque se sentía levemente identificado con ellas en el tema de entrar a un mundo desconocido… aunque en su caso el vino de otro mundo y ellas solo de una ciudad de este mundo. También estaba el tema de que cada vez que tenían oportunidad, peleaban. Aunque si le molestaba el hecho de que peleen por cualquier cosa.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen despiertas? – pregunto el castaño tratando de sacar otro tema.

-Nada, solo pensábamos en nuestro hogar – dijo Ladydevimon mirando el cielo estrellado junto a su hermana.

El castaño podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, aunque en el caso de Angewomon por la mueca en su cara.

-Fue un ataque sorpresa, no podían hacer nada – Issei sabia que se culpaban por lo que les paso a aquellos 4 lideres… las había oído llorar en silencio por ser débiles

-Pero es que somos tan débiles, incluso tu terminaste lastimado por nuestra culpa – dijo Angewomon con tristeza reflejada en su cara.

Issei todavía llevaba vendas en la cabeza, el brazo derecho y en el torso algo ocultas por su ropa, la cual seguía siendo con la que llego al Digimundo.

-Hey, yo elegí salir lastimado. No podía dejar que salieran lastimadas o peor si podía evitarlo – algo que le inculco su padre desde joven fue, que si alguien estaba por ser lastimado y podía hacer algo para evitarlo, ¡que lo haga!

Las hermanas estaban por decir algo, cuando Issei las cayó.

-Escuchen, no son las únicas que se sienten débiles – ambas vieron como el brillo en los ojos de Issei disminuyo – Si solo fuera mas fuerte, pude haber evitado que el pueblo sea destruido y que varios digimon se volvieran digihuevos – ninguna de las dos sabia que decir, Issei podía hacerle frente a un mega en su forma ultra, por lo que para ellas no era débil.

Pero para Issei era diferente. Constantemente intento evolucionar a la forma mega, pero le era imposible. Se sentía frustrado al ver que sus amigos si podían llegar a su forma mega pero el no. No lo malentiendan, si se alegraba por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Los tres cayeron en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la digimon ángel.

-Entonces volvámonos fuertes los tres juntos – aquellas palabras salida de los labios de Angewomon llamaron la atención de su hermana y el joven – Si solos no podemos, entonces juntos si. Para eso son los amigos ¿no?

-Me parece bien – para que Ladydevimon este de acuerdo con su hermana… - Aunque nunca tuvimos amigos por nuestras constantes peleas – las mejillas de la digimon demonio se tiñeron de rosa por la vergüenza.

-Si ustedes lo dicen – Issei extendió la mano a cada una y ambas las tomaron… sellando el pacto – Desde ahora en mas somos amigos – declaro con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida por ambas.

De pronto, la gema de Issei brillo y proyecto la imagen versión chibi de grupo con excepción de Calumon y Beelzebumon.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Ladydevimon curiosa al ver como unas versiones chibi de ella y su hermana aparecían ahí y se pedía un nombre.

-Pasa cuando alguien se une al grupo, aunque no se por que no apareció con Calumon y Beelzebumon – explico el castaño susurrando lo ultimo - ¿Qué nombre quieren? – preguntó a ambas buscando una opinión o idea, ya que el no la tenia.

-Angélica de la Rosa Dolores – a los otros dos les salió una gota estilo anime ante el nombre que eligió la rubia angelical – Es broma, me parece mejor Ariel.

-Bien, ¿y tu? – ahora la atención la tenia la peliblanca.

-Lady – fue la única palabra que dijo - ¿Qué? Tiene estilo y me encanta, mas que nada por que es como un diminutivo de mi nombre – por alguna razón, la ahora nombrada Lady se imaginaba así misma usando una bazuca con un peculiar diseño.

Issei no se quejó e ingreso ambos nombre. Una vez echo eso, la imagen se esfumo, dejando al grupito de nuevo en un silencio, aunque algo cómodo ahora.

-Buuuaaaaaaahhhh, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? – preguntó Issei y sus dos nuevas amigas y miembros de su grupo asintieron.

Ninguno noto como cierto Rey Demonio vio extrañado eso.

* * *

 **Opening de Digimon Frontier, Fire versión latina:**

 **(Instrumental)**

Va a apareciendo Issei junto a otros digimons. Cambia a Issei saltando junto a esos digimons, apareciendo el logo de la serie y una poderosa luz lo ilumina.

 **Fuego ardiente dentro de mí** **  
** **Mí mirada esta en el horizonte** **  
** **La decepción huyo** **  
** **Llegare a la meta**

Ahora se va pasando a Issei y a los demás digimons que aparecieron antes. La imagen cambia a Issei y sus amigos mirando sus manos, antes de levantar sus miradas.

 **Se cumplirá, lo se** **  
** **El futuro un triunfo me depara** **  
** **Nada se interpondrá** **  
** **La debilidad se esfumo**

Van apareciendo los amigos de Issei activando sus cargas de ADN, finalizando con el. Aparece el símbolo de DATS y cambia a Issei y los digimons del inicio intentando alcanzar una isla flotante y a otro digimon.

 **Ardiendo esta** **  
** **La llama al fin** **  
** **La victoria te pertenece ya**

Se muestra sus rostros cuando giran para ver varias siluetas que destruyen el suelo.

 **El poder** **  
** **Del fuego habrás** **  
** **De tener con invencible corazón** **. Tuyo será**

Ahora se muestra sus rostros pero con determinación. Cambiando después a los digimons junto a Issei digievolucionando a Dorugreymon. Todo cambia a una X en una esfera, para pasar a los rostros de Issei y esos digimons siendo iluminados.

 **En tus ojos hay** **  
** **Ese gran poder** **  
** **Resplandece con su gran luz** **  
** **La frontera tu has de alcanzar** **  
** **Más allá iras**

Todos hacen sus ataques especiales, pasando de Issei a Rosemon, a Beelzebumon, a Angewomon, a Ladydevimon, otra de motociclista, otra de guerrera y finalizando con Blackwargreymon. Al final aparecen todos en posición de lucha.

 **Y mi corazón** **  
** **Lejos volara** **  
** **Hacia el horizonte veras** **  
** **Los conocimientos están** **  
** **En cualquier lugar**

Ahora vuelven a pasar de la misma forma, pero evolucionando. Al final aparecen de igual forma. **  
** **Se expanden por el mundo** **  
** **Corro sin descansar** **  
** **Pues junto a ti puedes verlo** **  
** **Arde la llama en mí**

La X en la esfera explota, pasando a Issei junto a sus amigos y esos digimons sobre un enorme símbolo de DATS con el Digimundo de fondo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Rose comenzaba a despertarse. No le molestaba dormir en el suelo si tenia algo suave que agarrar, principalmente Issei como iba haciendo desde que lo conoció.

No sabia como, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo por el castaño hibrido. Talvez sea producto de su deseo de que sea su fiel sirviente o esclavo, talvez sea producto de la conexión que hicieron cuando ella digievolucionó… no sabia bien como paso, pero lo que si sabia era que no se alejaría de él… y si llegaba a pasar, ella lo encontraría y no se alejaría… mas de lo necesario.

Dejó sus pensamientos al sentir que no abrazaba a Issei ni en su forma humana o digimon.

Bajo su cabeza y vio que lo que abrazaba era a Calumon… no se quejaría porque el pequeño digimon blanco era tierno y suave, pero si se sintió extrañada de que no sea Issei.

Lentamente, se levanto con Calumon en brazos que seguía noqueado por el sueño. Su vista busco a su compañero y amigo castaño, viendo como Black y Beelzebumon se aguantaban la risa. Y Bokomon y Neemon seguian dormidos.

Ambos notaron que la Reina de las Roas estaba despierta y solo le señalaron un lugar en especifico. La rubia con ropa con temática de rosas siguió la señalización y casi se le cae Calumon.

Ahí, acostadas, estaban ambas hermanas digimons abrazándose, apretando sus pechos contra los de la otra y con sus piernas entrelazadas… eso no seria raro, las habían visto dormir así de juntas la noche anterior así que supusieron que era el amor fraternal que solo se mostraba cuando ambas estaban dormidas.

Lo extraño era que atrapado y en medio de los pechos de ambas, estaba Issei Daimon en su forma humana, con la cara muy roja y dormido… a parecer ni dormido le evitaba sonrojarse.

-EJEM – una voz… ¿molesta? ¿celosa? No sabían bien, despertó a los tres aun dormidos.

-¿Qué? – Ariel miraba algo adormilada su alrededor… lo que es raro considerando su casco.

-¿Tuvieron una noche divertida? – la pregunta picara de Beelzebumon, sumado a su sonrisa pervertida extraño a los tres recién despertados.

Fue ahí cuando notaron como estaban… y el efecto fue inmediato.

-Y-yo… eto… n-n-no… - Issei, con la cara completamente roja, movía los brazos a todos lados, buscando la forma de explicar su situación.

Mientras que las hermanas también se habían sonrojado, pero se diferenciaban en que Lady tenia una sonrisa coqueta y Ariel tenia su casco al rojo vivo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Issei lograra calmarse – No paso nada, solo nos pusimos a ver las estrellas y caímos dormidos, nada mas – aclaro el castaño al ver como Rose tenia su látigo en mano.

La Reina de la Rosa solo asintió y desapareció su látigo… para después tomar a Issei y apretarlo contra sus pechos, sacándole la lengua a ambas hermanas que se enfurecieron ante la burla.

Mientras que Black ignoraba todo eso, Beelzebumon envidiaba y admiraba a Issei y Calumon, Bokomon y Neemon seguían durmiendo.

 **Unas horas después:**

Después de que Rose soltara a Issei, aclarando que lo hiso porque no durmió con ella y le gustaba abrazarlo así, el grupo partió rumbo al bosque de Cherrymon, pasando ahora por un acantilado.

-No puedo evitar pensar que las zonas del Digimundo están algo mezcladas en algunas partes – comento recordando como de un bosque donde conocieron a Black, pasaron de inmediato a un desierto donde conocieron a Beelzebumon y a Calumon.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué sea como el Mundo Humano? – pregunto con sarcasmo Beelzebumon.

Issei iba a responder cuando algo le llamo la atención y se detuvo. Los demás vieron extrañados eso y siguieron la mirada de Issei hasta…

-¿Un dojo? – preguntaron TODOS al aire.

Y en realidad eso era… un dojo pequeño hecho de madera sobre el acantilado.

Movidos por la curiosidad, se acercaron cada vez mas al pequeño edificio.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al frente de la puerta.

-"Dojo de entrenamiento Bancho" – era el nombre del dojo según acababa de leer Black.

Como si hubiera sido una jugada del destino, este autor o porque ya los estaba esperando, la puerta se abrió revelando a…

-Valla, hacia mucho que no veia a alguien que quisiera ser mi alumno – esas fueron las palabras del ser humanoide con forma de león, el cual usaba una capa azulada, unos adornos rojos en las manos, vendas en las muñecas, así como en los pies y abdomen, y un pantalón corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul. Tenia una cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho, cabello gris y una ramita en la boca.

La gema de Issei brillo antes de proyectarles la imagen del digimon desconocido y su información.

-Bancholeomon, un digimon de nivel mega y una variante evolutiva de Elecmon, así como Leomon. Un digimon que se dice obtuvo su titulo de Bancho al pelear con incontables enemigos y no perder su espíritu ni su sentido de la justicia. Sus ataques son [Puño Intermitente] y [Corte del Rey León] – recito Issei sintiendo ya haber visto a este digimon en específico.

-Te me haces conocido mocoso, ¿Quién eres mocoso? – pregunto el ahora conocido como Bancholeomon viendo seriamente al castaño… sentía que lo conocía pero no podía identificarlo… pero antes de eso…

-¡No soy un mocoso, tengo 17 años! – Issei nunca soporto que le digan mocoso, menos ahora con 17 años...

-Para mi sigues siendo un mocoso – Bancholeomon dejo de lado la seriedad y se puso a burlarse del castaño.

-¡Ya veras! – el castaño se lanzo para golpearlo, pero el león humanoide detuvo su golpe con un dedo.

Issei retrajo su otro puño y lo lanzo de nuevo, pero Bancholeomon lo iba a detener de la misma forma.

Pero ese golpe era una finta, permitiéndole a Issei retraer el puño con el que lanzo el primer golpe y volver a lanzarlo, esta vez con una carga de ADN, a la cara del digimon.

Los compañeros de Issei no sabían que había pasado… en un momento parecían conocerse, y después de una pequeña burla se estaban peleando por algo absurdo… aunque Black también quería lanzarse a pelear.

El golpe de Issei logro impactar en la mejilla izquierda de Bancholeomon, mas porque el lo dejo golpearlo y vea la diferencia entre ambos. Pero al sentir el golpe, le llego un sentimiento nostálgico.

Fue ahí cuando vio bien a Issei, siendo remplazado por una versión de la misma edad de Marcus y después por un hombre castaño mayor.

Bancholeomon retrocedió un poco por el golpe, siendo aprovechado por Issei para volver a golpearlo, pero…

PUM

Esta vez Bancholeomon respondió…

No fue un ataque especial, fue un simple golpe a la cara que mando a Issei a volar unos metros, para después chocar con el suelo rocoso y rodar otros metros caída abajo. (recuerden que están en un acantilado).

Las reacciones de los demás fueron variadas: Rose, Ariel y Lady fueron a buscar a Issei, quien estaba inconsciente, Calumon, en los hombros de Black, tenia junto a este, Bokomon y Neemon una gota estilo anime y Beelzebumon cacareaba de la risa mientras rodaba por el suelo.

-¿Me pase? – la pregunta de Bancholeomon solo aumento el tamaños de las gotas y las carcajadas de el digimon Rey Demonio.

 **Un rato después:**

-¡No puedo creer que no nos reconociéramos! – gritaba un poco ebrio Bancholeomon atrayendo a Issei con su brazo.

-¡Bueno, paso mucho tiempo! – Issei tenia una gaseosa en mano en vez de cerveza como tenia Bancholeomon.

Luego de que Issei volviera a la conciencia, Bancholeomon le pregunto si tenía relación con Marcus y Spencer Daimon… su cara al ver que dijo ser su hijo y nieto respectivamente era para foto…

-¡Como has crecido, antes ni llegabas a mi cintura!

-¡Bueno, pasaron 5 años, es obvio que crecería!

Luego de superar su sorpresa, Issei al fin pudo reconocer al digimon, presentándolo como el digimon compañero de su abuelo.

Inmediatamente Bancholeomon los hiso entrar y ofreció una cerveza a todos… todos, con excepción de Calumon, la aceptaron.

Issei también iba a pedir una, pero su sexto sentido le advertía que mejor no, o lo mas seguro es que sufriría un ataque de varias chicas por alguna razón, entre ellas su madre.

Ahora estaban charlando un poco… recuperando el tiempo perdido, según el Bancho.

-¿Qué paso para que no se vieran en 5 años? – pregunto Black, quien al parecer soportaba bien el alcohol.

-Fue… después de que el abuelo pasara a mejor vida – de golpe un silencio mortal e incomodo se cernió sobre todos, mientras Issei y Bancholeomon tenían una mirada melancólica.

-El cuerpo de Spencer no estaba en su mejor estado… fue usado por Yggdrasill mucho tiempo, lo que aparentemente provocó que con el tiempo fuera muriendo una vez que lo revivió como a mi – explico el león humanoide con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Imperceptiblemente para todos, el Bancho se limpio una lagrima que salió de su ojo derecho.

-Bueno, no nos quedemos recordando un triste pasado, dime Issei Diamon, ¿Qué haces en el Mundo Digital? – pregunto Bancholeomon desviando el tema.

-Vine para encontrar respuestas – dijo el castaño señalando su gema, a lo que Bancholeomon asintió.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Qué paso con tus amigos? – pregunto ahora señalando a los digimons.

-Jejejej – la risa nerviosa de Issei no fue un buen augurio – Veras, decidí hacer el viaje solo, por eso Irina, Aika, Kiba, Vali, Sairaorg, Kuroka y Tsubaki no están aquí – al digimon con apariencia rebelde se extraño al escuchar dos nombres extra, pero lo dejo pasar – Pero desde que estoy en el Digimundo… pues, digamos que las cosas no fueron como lo planee…

Issei se dedico a contarle a Bancholeomon todo lo ocurrido desde que llego al Digimundo, con ayuda de los demás digimons claro.

Bancholeomon tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada, al parecer los hombres de la familia Daimon tenían una maldición de siempre atraer problemas.

-Veamos, llegaste y lo primero que paso es que Rose intento volverte su esclavo, fallo y al día siguiente fueron atacados por un grupo de Myotismon junto a un Venommyotismon, donde Rose digievolucionó a una forma rara y pudieron vencer al vampiro gigante. El pueblo quedo destruido y cada quien se fue por su lado, y tu tuviste la suerte de que ella decidiera seguirte. Pasaron por sus dos amigos y partieron con rumbo desconocido. Un día después te encontrarte con Black, pelearon y se hicieron amigos y se unió al grupo. Siguieron caminando hasta que Beelzebumon, un digimon que junto a Calumon son de otro mundo, te atropello, y después de una pequeña discusión, te siguió solo porque encontraría diversión. Llegaron a la Ciudad del Equilibrio, donde conociste a Ariel y Lady, pero fue atacada por Hiandromons junto a un Machinedramon. Pelearon pero este escapo, cuatro lideres de la ciudad murieron y se vieron forzados a migrar, pidiéndote a ti que te hagas cargo de Ariel y Lady… - recitaba Bancholeomon todo lo dicho por Issei -¿Y esos nombres?

En respuesta, Issei pudo proyectar la imagen chibi del grupo, donde arriba de casa uno iba el nombre… aunque por alguna razón Beelzebumon no estaba.

-La gema me pide que les de un nombre a algunos, así que les pregunto y lo eligen, aunque en el caso de Rose fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – explico el castaño mientras el digimon leon humanoide asentía seriamente.

-Issei Daimon – la voz seria de Bancholeomon tenso a Issei… el castaño pensaba que de seguro lo regañaría por haber dejado a sus amigos atrás, ¡pero pensaba que lo entendería! – Eres la envidia de muchos hombres y digimons – bueno… el que dijera eso con lagrimas cómicas de felicidad no se lo esperaba.

Claro que el castaño no entendía nada, Bancholeomon lo decía por no solo tener enamoradas a Irina y Aika (No era boludo sabia muy bien que ambas sentían algo por Issei y de seguro que aumento y se confesaron) sino que ahora tenia a tres bellas digimons con el… en definitiva era la envidia de todos los hombres, humanos y digimons.

Y no solo eso, ahora tenia como compañero a alguien del nivel de Black y a un Rey Demonio… a y a tres enanos.

Las digimons si entendieron y tuvieron varias reacciones: Rose tenia una sonrisa con un ligero rubor, Ariel estaba tan roja que hasta el casco estaba rojo y Lady solo dio una sonrisa coqueta… también con un ligero rubor.

Black, Beelzebumon, Calumon y Neemon no le hicieron mucho caso y Bokomon tenia ganas de gritar "¡pervertido!".

-Bueno, ¿Y que te trae por este lugar? – a decir verdad, ninguno había mencionado la razón por la que pasaban por aquí.

-Íbamos camino al bosque de Cherrymon. Parece que puede tener una pista sobre lo que busco – respondió el castaño terminándose su bebida.

-¿Cherrymon? Los acompaño. Conozco a ese viejo árbol y su bosque, así que puedo ayudarlos a pasar por el – dijo Bancholeomon levantándose.

-¿Es tan peligroso su bosque? – pregunto Ariel curiosa.

-No es que sea peligroso, el problema es que esta cubierto por una densa niebla. La usa para proteger a los digimons que habitan ahí… lo hace desde hace casi dos décadas – explico Bancholeomon a todos.

- _Se que me suena el nombre Cherrymon, ¿pero donde lo escuché?_ – se preguntaba Issei antes de salir junto al resto.

 **Un rato después:**

Era de noche y el grupo se dispuso a acampar… todavía faltaba para llegar con Cherrymon. Lograron llegar hasta una zona similar a una meseta.

Bancholeomon miraba las estrellas acostado sobre el césped… lo sentía… su sexto sentido le advertía de que algo iba a pasar pronto.

-Solo espero poder ayudarte con lo que se avecina – susurro mirando al castaño, ahora en forma Dorumon siendo abrazado por las tres féminas del grupo… Calumon también estaba entre ellas, pegado a Issei.

El vio como nadie parecía incomodo o molesto por el, siendo alguien que podría considerarse la fusión perfecta entre digimon y humano y por ende un monstruo para muchos, sino que lo aceptaron así como es.

El león humanoide solo sonrió un poco, le agrado ver como ese chico que podría considerar un nieto (mas considerando que durante un tiempo Spencer y el fueron uno) pudo hacer amigos que aceptaron su "pequeño" problemita, aunque no lo veia como tal.

Ni que hablar de su orgullo al verlo rodeado de bellas mujeres, y talvez incluso pudiera estar con todas. Si no mal recordaba, en el Digimundo no hay una ley que prohibiera la poligamia… mas que nada porque era algo muy raro.

Solo suspiro antes de volver a ver el cielo nocturno, pensando en como les iría a los amigos de Issei.

 **Con ellos:**

-¡Juro por Dios que si Ise-kun no aparece pronto, le romperé las piernas! – gritaba una furiosa, demente y muy cansada Irina.

-¡Cuando llegue lo amarrare y lo azotare con un látigo! – la secundo Aika en las mismas condiciones.

Algo alejados, estaban Vali, Kiba, Sairaorg, Tsubaki, Kuroka y los digimons temblando de miedo ante el aura sedienta de sangre de cierto castaño que emanaban ambas castañas.

-Issei, por lo que mas quieras, ven rápido – rezaba Kiba no sabiendo como controlar a ambas amigas de la infancia.

-¿Es normal que estén así? – pregunto un digimon enorme, con una forma prácticamente igual a la de un digimon conocido, pero negro.

A su lado, había otro digimon de color blanco con cristales azules en varias partes del cuerpo, así como varios detalles en dorado, con dos espadas por pies, una espada al final de la cola y dos que se retraían desde dos discos en el reverso de sus manos. Tenia una capa roja, con capucha, toda cocida en varias partes así como rasgada al final de la misma. Su forma tenia una apariencia esquelética, mas la cabeza era de un reptil.

-Solo cuando Issei hace algo estúpido sin decirles – respondió Patamon escondido junto a los otros… le daba miedo cuando Irina se ponía en ese modo.

-No lo conozco y ya le siento lastima – hablo por primera vez el digimon blanco con pesar en su voz.

-Mejor preparemos su funeral – propuso Kuroka nerviosa al ver como sus dos amigas partían tablones de madera, que curiosamente tenían un dibujo bastante malo de Issei.

Si, cuando se reencontraran, lo mas seguro es que Issei no sobreviva para ver otro día.

En su campamento, el castaño en cuestión, en forma digimon, tuvo un escalofrió aterrador, pero lo ignoro ya que no debía ser nada… pobre, pobre Issei.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-Creo que nos perdimos calu – dijo el pequeño digimon blanco con triángulos en la frente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, se que este es el camino – le contesto Bancholeomon que iba al frente del grupo.

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas – contrataco Bokomon enojada.

Hace unas 4 horas que todos despertaron y se dispusieron a seguir su ruta.

Pero hace unas 2 horas llegaron a la entrada al bosque, que como dijo Bancholeomon, estaba cubierta por una extremadamente densa niebla.

Y desde ese momento han estado caminando siguiendo al guía con forma de león humanoide… pero pasó el tiempo y sentían que daban vueltas en círculos.

-Creo que la edad ya te esta afectando – se burlo Issei, escuchando como Black, Beelzebumon y Neemon intentaban no reírse.

-Primero, los digimons no envejecemos como los humanos… y segundo no es mi culpa que la niebla sea mas densa que antes… no se que paso, pero no puede ser nada bueno si Cherrymon aumento la niebla del bosque – exclamo Bancholeomon, con la ligera esperanza de que sea como dijo Issei y ya estaba algo viejo.

Siguieron caminando por media hora mas hasta llegar a una extraña sección del bosque.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ariel extrañada al ver como Bancholeomon se detuvo.

El nombrado estaba viendo un árbol en especifico, uno que tenia una X grabada en el.

-Es por aquí – todos siguieron al digimon guía, extrañados por lo ocurrido hace segundos.

Solo pasaron 10 minutos antes de que llegaran a un claro donde la neblina era menos densa.

-¡Hey Cherrymon! – grito Bancholeomon - ¡Soy yo, Bancholeomon, vine a visitarte! – grito este esperando a que el viejo árbol despeje la niebla.

Y así paso… fueron segundos donde la niebla se despejaba hasta dejar ver a unos cuantos digimons viviendo en ese claro.

Aunque lo mas importante era el enorme árbol en el centro, con un bastón que era sostenido por una de sus dos manos… si el árbol tenia brazos y manos, muy grandes. Había muchas cerezas en la copa del árbol y el mismo daba la apariencia de viejo. Tenia dos ojos, amarillos con el fondo negro, y una boca.

-Bancholeomon, es bueno verte de nuevo viejo amigo aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores – exclamo el viejo árbol con voz gruesa, posando su mirada en el joven castaño y sus acompañantes – Es un placer volver a ver al hijo de Marcus Daimon y su esposa Yoshino Daimon… y a sus acompañantes – saludo este inclinándose par hacer una reverencia.

-El placer es nuestro, sabio Cherrymon – en representación de todos, Rose decidió hablar haciendo una reverencia, siendo imitada por todos.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Se que es descortés siendo que recién nos vemos pero me a agarrado curiosidad – Cherrymon asiente ante la pregunta del hijo de dos héroes - ¿Cómo es eso de volver a ver? – pregunto verdaderamente extrañado.

-Hace 15 años, tus padres junto a Thomas Norstein y su esposa vinieron a visitarme, ahí fue cuando te conocí – explico el árbol parlante – Desde que oí que estabas en el Digimundo, he esperado el momento para volver a verte – exclamo el arbol volviendo a extrañar a Issei, y esta vez al resto.

-¿De donde lo escuchaste? – pregunto Black curioso.

-El viento me lo dijo… me dijo que el hijo de dos héroes vino a resolver dudas existenciales consigo mismo, pero la ultima parte no la entendí bien – explico Cherrymon, dejando al resto con cara de no creérselo, pero lo ultimo les abrió los ojos un poco.

-Creo que te refieres a esto – Issei fue cubierto por los datos, despejándose después mostrando a Dorumon.

-Increíble… en todos mis años de vida no solo es la primera vez que veo un caso como este, sino que también es la primera vez que veo a este digimon – exclamo Cherrymon anonadado junto a los demás digimons presentes.

-Por eso vinimos… quería saber si sabes de alguien que tuviera conocimiento sobre "mi caso" – pregunto el digimon/humano, aun en forma digimon.

-Ciertamente se de alguien mas viejo y sabio que yo… pero antes debo pedirles un favor – la demanda del árbol dejo extrañado al grupo recién llegado.

-¿Pedir un favor? ¿Tiene que ver con las circunstancias que mencionaste antes? – pregunto Bancholeomon serio.

-Tristemente si… hace un tiempo llego un digimon al bosque… se denomino Ebemon, se instalo cerca de las montañas al este no muy lejos de aquí y desde su llegada, los digimons van desapareciendo y no se los vuelve a ver – conto Cherrymon sorprendiendo y enojando al grupo.

-¿Estas seguro que el es el culpable? – pregunto por precaución Beelzebumon.

-El mismo dijo ser el causante de las desapariciones – comento Cherrymon con pesar al recordar esos bueno digimons que ahora esperaba sean digihuevos.

-Y quieres que nos hagamos cargo – no pregunto, sino que afirmo Issei.

-Así es… les pido esto porque no soy capaz de enfrentarlo, pero… - el árbol ni fue capaz de terminar porque Issei lo callo.

-No hay problema… desde pequeño se me inculco el ayudar a alguien si es que necesita la ayuda… ¡Cuente conmigo! – exclamo Issei volviendo a su forma humana - ¿Ustedes que dicen? – pregunto dirigiéndose a su grupo.

-Te ayudare – exclamo Black.

-Cuenta con nosotras – exclamaron Lady y Ariel a la vez, antes de verse con enojo de nuevo.

-Ese monstruo recibirá un castigo – dijo Rose estirando su látigo.

-No me olvides – dijo Beelzebumon con sus Berenjenas listas.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos a ayudar a los digimons heridos – dijo Bokomon junto a Neemon y Calumon, notando a varios digimons con heridas no tan serias.

-Yo también ayudare… este es el bosque de mi amigo, así que el que venga a traer problemas probara mis puños – exclamo Bancholeomon chocando sus puños.

-Por favor, cuento con ustedes – el viejo árbol se inclino con tristeza e impotencia… le dolía, no física pero si en el alma, el no poder haber evitado la desaparición de aquellos pobres digimons y el tener que dejarle todo de nuevo a un joven.

El grupo asintió antes de ir rumbo a las montañas al este.

Paso una hora hasta que llegaron y se dividieron: Beelzebumon, Ariel y Lady irían hacia un lado y Rose, Black y Bancholeomon irían por otro… mientras que Issei buscaría por esta zona antes de ir a algún lado.

 **Con Issei:**

Nuestro castaño favorito seguía buscando una cueva o algo que sirviera de base para ese Ebemon.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el grupo se separo… pero rápidamente se encontraron con un "pequeño" problema… ¡la cantidad de montañas era simplemente asombrosa! Además el bosque rodeaba a toda la cordillera, cubriendo toda la base de las montañas.

El investigar toda la maldita cordillera les llevara mucho tiempo… pero si es para ayudar a esos digimons y a Cherrymon, pues lo haría… ha, y para que Cherrymon les diga el lugar donde esta ese sabio digimon.

Acababa de revisar la tercer montaña… había estado usando su forma de Dorugamon para inspeccionar las montañas, pero no había tenido suerte.

Aunque algunas dudas le llegaron de repente… ¿Cómo seria ese Ebemon? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Estará con los digimons que atacaron las ciudades y aldeas?

La primera era fácil de responder… bueno, si la gema implantada en su frente sabia sobre el mencionado digimon.

Issei ahora aterrizaba volviendo a su forma humana… usar tanto tiempo la forma adulta es un poco cansador.

BRRRRRRUUUUUMMMM

-¿? – ese sonido desconcertó al castaño… sonaba como la moto de Beelzebumon… pero si no mal recordaba el se fue hacía el norte… o al sur, no sabia bien porque su mochila la tenia Calumon y este se quedo con Bokomon, Neemon y Cherrymon.

Pero el punto es que el sonido venia del lado contrario al que fue Beelzebumon… ¡además que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte!

El castaño, queriendo evitar un posible accidente, se hiso a un lado… pero fue demasiado tarde para el.

PUM

Como si se sintiera un deja vu, Issei salió volando unos metros cuando una moto lo choco… una moto muy familiar. El castaño termino chocando con uno de los tantos arboles cercanos, antes de caer al suelo.

Cabe recalcar que el conductor también salió volando.

-Aunch – se quejaba el conductor… cuya apariencia era también familiar pero a la vez diferente - ¡¿Quién mierda se pone en el cuando alguien conduce una moto e inspecciona de mientras las montañas?! – si, al parecer el conductor se había distraído inspeccionando la cordillera – Primero casi choco con esa digimon de traje rojo, luego casi vuelvo a chocar con ese león extraño, pero ahora si choco… bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Hay no! ¡Atropellé a alguien! ¡Atropellé a alguien! – grito totalmente aterrado ante ese hecho - ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Si alguien lo encuentra!... ¿Eh? – al principio parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue lo que atropelló - ¿Un humano?

La figura extraña se acerco al desmayado joven… viéndolo de cerca, no parecía haber recibido heridas serias.

-¡Beelzebumon! – grito el castaño enojado levantándose de golpe, sorprendiendo al digimon desconocido - ¡¿No te había dicho que te fijaras por donde vas cuando… tu no eres Beelzebumon – dijo el castaño al darse cuenta de algo…

Y es que aunque ambos usaran motocicletas, usaran ropas de motociclistas, fueran rubios y tuvieran una mascara azul que dejaba ver sus tres ojos, la principal diferencia saltaba a los ojos de cualquiera… ¡Y es porque tenia pechos!

Si así es, la figura usaba unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, con dos cinturones que se cruzan en X al frente, y el pantalón finalizaba unido a unos zapatos con tacón. Cabe decir que desde los zapatos hasta las caderas, el pantalón tiene un cierre de cada lado. Tenia un top negro que apenas contenía los pechos de un tamaño mas grande que los de Rose, y una chaqueta de cuero negra larga de manga larga, así como estaba un poco desgastada al final.

Su cabello rubio largo estaba suelto mientras su cara era tapada por la mascara azul con tres aberturas para sus tres ojos rojos. También tiene un par de guantes negros.

(N/A: Imagínense una fusión de Beelzebumon con Bayonetta)

Inmediatamente Issei se sonrojo, y mucho debido a la cercanía entre ambos, cosa que la digimon desconocida noto.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – el tono insinuante de la digimon mas el hecho de que see acerco mas al castaño, solo pusoBellestarmon mas rojo a Issei, compitiendo con el rojo del traje de Rose.

-T-T-Te importaría d-d-decirme q-q-quien e-eres – tartamudeo el castaño sonrojado.

-Yo, soy la gran Bellestarmon, la mejor digimon tiradora de todos – se presento con mucho orgullo inflando su ya gran pecho.

Pero inmediatamente, la gema en la frente de Issei brillo e hiso si trabajo, mostrando la imagen de Bellestarmon… cabe decir que la nombrada no se había dado cuenta del cristal en la frente del castaño.

-Bellestarmon, un digimon de nivel mega, conocida como la "Señora Beelzebumon" – imperceptiblemente para el castaño, la rubia en frente suyo bufo molesta al ser conocida por eso – Posee dos armas conocidas como Raiz de Loto y sus ataques son [Fly Bullet] y [Hurricane Screw Shot] – termino este viendo a la rubia desde el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de la vista? – le pregunto seductoramente sonrojando de nuevo a Issei – Me gustaría quedarme a divertirme contigo chico, pero tengo un digimon que cazar… solo espera Ebemon bastardo – aunque al principio fue provocativa, su voz cambio después a una que escupía odio.

-¿También lo estas buscando? – pregunto Issei llamando la atención de Bellestarmon.

-¿Y tu por qué buscas a esa mierda? – se notaba que odiaba a ese digimon.

-Cherrymon me pidió a mi y a mi grupo si podíamos encargarnos de ese Ebemon – contesto el castaño ignorando la rabia que tenia la digimon en frente suyo - ¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos juntos? – propuso esperanzado con la posibilidad de que el tiempo de búsqueda se redujera.

-No es por menospreciarte, pero eres un humano… ¿Qué puedes hacer contra alguien como Ebemon? – Si bien la digimon tenia razón– si bien sus dudas estaban mas que justificadas al no conocerlo o si siquiera podía confiar en el, a Issei no le gusto mucho que digamos que le digan débil.

Inmediatamente loa datos cubrieron a Issei cegando momentáneamente a Bellestarmon… hasta que la luz disminuyo y pudo apreciar que en el lugar donde estaba en castaño había ahora un digimon de pelaje morado con el mismo cristal rojo en la frente.

-¿Qué mierda? – fue el murmullo de la digimon totalmente desconcertada - ¿Ese maldito también experimento contigo?

-¿Qué? No. ¿Y que es eso de que también?

-B-bueno – por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, Bellestarmon se avergonzó un poco – No es importante ahora… ¿Me ayudaras con Ebemon? – pregunto aun un tanto desconfiada.

-Claro – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bellestarmon asintió antes de chiflar… y llamar a su moto.

-Sube – ordeno y este obedeció.

-Espera, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo manejas una moto entre tantos arboles? – pregunto extrañado por las habilidades de conducción de la rubia.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es porque soy la mejor!

BRUM

Y arranco con todo, esquivando arboles por muy poco pero con maestría… y provocándole un grito de emoción y miedo a Issei.

 **Con Beelzebumon:**

Nuestro Rey Demonio se encontraba caminando.

No usaría su moto… principalmente porque la zona donde se encontraba 10 veces mas llena de arboles que donde estaba Issei… los arboles tapaban el cuelo, dándole un aspecto algo oscuro al bosque.

Y hace una media hora que se separo de ambas hermanas antes de que iniciaran otro pleito… por lo que estaba buscando a ese digimon solo.

Perro también se puso a pensar… ¿Por qué quiso ayudar? Lo mas seguro era para poder remedirse aunque sea un poco de sus pecados.

O también ¿Por qué siguió a Issei hasta ahora? Una parte era porque Calumon se había encariñado con el, y la otra porque… presentía que volvería a tener esa emoción que no tenia hace años. Talvez hasta llegue a ser su compañero humano.

-Compañero… - recordó a sus dos anteriores compañeros… su relación fue pésima al inicio, lo que lo llevo a ser un solitario y a cometer atrocidades… pero cuando pudo arreglar las cosas con ellos, se volvieron verdaderos compañeros.

Una lagrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos al recordar cuando se despidieron… ambos habían crecido y se habían vuelto grandes adultos, pero la emoción que tuvo hace mucho se había disipado.

Ambos le habían deseado suerte y le dijeron que quien sabe, hasta podría encontrar otro compañero que le de esa emoción que habían perdido hacia años, mientras crecían.

Y no se equivocaron… no solo había cruzado a otro universo, sino que se había encontrado a un humano que podía transformarse en digimon y digievolucionar… y la idea de que sea su compañero le agradaba..

Pero tampoco podía olvidar a sus dos anteriores compañeros… una parte de el sentía que seria como traicionarlos.

Pero sus debates internos fueron cortados por un sonido.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Era el sonido de ¿una estampida?

Giro su cuello a la derecha… justo para ser golpeado por dos grandes y suaves "almohadas"

El pobre Beelzebumon salió volando hasta golpear el suelo unos metros alejado de donde estaba.

-¡Hey, ¿Estas bien?! – la voz de aquel que lo impacto sonaba femenina… con un claro tono de autoridad y, por alguna razon, sensualidad.

-¿Qué me golpeo? – se preguntaba Beelzebumon sobándose la cabeza, para después levantar la vista y ver al atacante.

Era, en definitiva una mujer. Tiene zapatos de tacón, y con púas en las puntas, que le llegan hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Usa un short pequeño de color negro, y un faja de tela roja cubría su lado derecho.

Un sostén con picos en los bordes, sujetado por correas apenas cubría sus grandes pechos (que fue con lo que golpeo a Beelzebumon) que superaban a Rose.

Tenia hombreras con adornos similares a alas. Su brazo derecho tenía un calentador que cubría desde la mitad del brazo hasta la muñeca. Mientras su brazo izquierdo era una serpiente enorme. ¿Mencione que tenía una espada grande de color rojo con dos serpientes, una negra y otra blanca, entrelazadas?

Usaba un casco de serpiente con adornos iguales a los de las hombreras, pero estos tenían unos largos pedazos de tela. Sus ojos eran amarillos y de apariencia viperina sumado a unos colmillos y esas orejas puntiagudas ya les daba una idea de que tenia relación con las serpientes (por si el brazo no era suficiente). Por ultimo, tiene un largo cabello azul verdoso, atado en dos trenzas, que le llega a los tobillos.

-Hey, pregunte si estas bien – volvió a hablar la mujer sacando a Beelzebumon de su trance.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien, como si esto fuera a hacerme algo – el rubio se levanto sacudiéndose un poco de polvo que tenia – Pero, ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Mervamon, ¿Y tu? – se presento la peliazul verdoso con un tono sensual, por alguna razón que Beelzebumon no podía determinar.

-Yo soy Beelzebumon – se presento este restándole importancia a esto – ¿Se puede saber el por qué estabas corriendo como una estampida derribando cada árbol en tu camino? – pregunto curioso al ver que detrás de Mervamon había todo un sendero de arboles destrozados, lo que lo llevo a preguntarse el por qué no la noto antes.

-Estoy buscando un digimon para que pague por sus crímenes – la seriedad de su voz era indiscutible.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ese digimon es Ebemon?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿trabajas para el? – Mervamon alzo su espada posándola en el cuello de Beelzebumon, lo que le saco una gota de transpiración al rubio.

-No no no no no, yo no trabajo con el ni para el, yo también lo busco. Fue una petición de Cherrymon – aclaro Beelzebumon mientras con sus dedos alejaba la hoja de la espada de su cuello.

-Oh, así que también te lo pidió Cherrymon. Dijo que había alguien que me ayudaría, pero no espere esto.

-¿Te mando Cherrymon? – pregunto el rubio ignorando lo ultimo dicho por Mervamon.

-Si, hace como una hora.

-Entonces podríamos ayudarnos a encontrar su escondite – Beelzebumon estaba por partir, rumbo a seguir su búsqueda.

-Ah, yo donde esta – hasta que casi se cae – Es por allá – señalo la mujer mientras Beelzebumon se recomponía y la seguía.

 **Con Issei y Bellestarmon:**

Después de una aterradora y emocionante experiencia en moto, ambos llegaron hasta una gran roca que, según Bellestarmon, ocultaba la cueva de Ebemon.

Con su forma de Dorugreymon, y la ayuda de Bellestarmon, corrieron la roca y pudieron entrar a una cueva lo suficientemente grande para que Omegamon quepa.

Solo tuvieron que adentrarse unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a lo que podría llamarse el laboratorio secreto de Ebemon.

No era nada difícil determinar eso viendo las paredes de metal, lámparas, camillas grandes, objetos corto-punzante, y demás.

-Ahí esta el maldito – murmuro Bellestarmon junto a Issei en forma humana, ambos detrás de una roca para ocultarse.

El nombrado digimon tenia una apariencia de un pulpo alienígena robótico, con una pistola extraña en uno de sus tentaculos.

Antes de que el cristal de Issei mostrara la imagen del mencionado, el castaño tuvo que detener a Bellestarmon - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – le susurro Bellestarmon enojada.

Issei la cayo y le señalo a Ebemon, o mejor dicho en lo que trabajaba.

No le fue dificil a Issei reconocer, por las historias de su padre e información en los servidores de D.A.T.S., en lo que Ebemon trabajaba.

Era un ser robótico con el pecho esférico de color morado, dos esferas mas que funcionaban como abdomen, de color plateado. Sus brazos y piernas eran cables verdes que tenían varias placas, moradas para los brazos y plateadas para las piernas. Tenia dos paneles a modo de alas y su cabeza era una especie de cámara.

-Es un Gizumon XT – le susurro Issei serio y algo asustado.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó extrañada por la actitud del castaño.

-¿Cómo no sabes lo que es un Gizumon? – le pregunto extrañado el castaño.

-He estado en este laboratorio desde que era un digihuevo. Ese maldito experimento conmigo hasta que llegue a esta forma, para después noquearme y abandonarme – relato la rubia furiosa y con muchísima seriedad… no era mentira.

Ahora Issei sabia el por qué de su ira con Ebemon… resultaría verdaderamente irónico que su propio experimento lo eliminara, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Un Gizumon XT es un digimon artificial creado por el Profesor Akihiro Kurata. No solo es muy poderoso, sino que también borra los datos de los digimons con su laser, evitando que renazcan como digihuevos – Issei al final le explico lo que era ese ser robótico, provocando una mirada un poco aterrada de Bellestarmon.

-¿Y como lo atacaremos? – preguntó Bellestarmon porque su plan de lanzarse de una y llenarlo de balas parecía que tuvo un "ligero" contratiempo.

Issei puso todas sus neuronas a pensar en un plan… en momentos así extrañaba a Kiba y su mente analítica.

-Este es el plan: Yo lo distraigo y en el momento justo le disparas con todo, ¿entendido? – la mujer solo asintió a ese plan, mas porque el que se pone en peligro era el aunque la pregunto por qué era el la carnada – Fácil tu eres la que busca venganza mas que yo por lo que es mejor que vos le des el golpe de gracia – le explico este mientras la rubia no creía que el arriesgaría su vida solo por la venganza de otro – Se lo que estas pensando pero no es nada raro. Soy alguien que cree que si es tú batalla, es tu batalla y nadie debe intervenir, y solo seré la distracción – aclaro este.

El castaño se posiciono para salir y llamar la atención del digimon… su cristal le mostro la información de Ebemon, por lo que sabia cuales eran sus ataques… solo esperaba que eso le ayudara porque no sabría si sobreviviría a cierto ataque o si activa al Gizumon XT.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH – pero justo antes de salir, una nube de humo se acercaba a toda velocidad con un grito de guerra.

Justo pudo ver que quien creaba esa nube de polvo era una peliazul verdoso agitando una gran espada.

-¡Toma esto Ebemon! – la mujer misteriosa intento impactar su espada en el nombrado… pero su grito de guerra lo alerto lo suficiente para poder esquivar el ataque.

Issei y Bellestarmon se miraron uno al otro preguntándose con la mirada "¿viene contigo?"

-Ah, esa loca si que corre muy rápido – se quejo una voz al lado de ambos.

Ambos vieron a un conocido digimon rubio con mascara y tres ojos, y este a la vez sintió las miradas de ambos.

-¿Beelzebumon?/¿Issei? – ninguno esperaba encontrarse de esta forma.

Ambos vieron como Mervamon lanzaba espadazos o atacaba con la serpiente en su brazo, pero Ebemon esquivaba todo.

-¿Amiga tuya?

-Algo así – contesto Beelzebumon.

Bellestarmon aprovecho la distracción de Ebemon para dispararle, pero el mal nacido era muy ágil.

-¿Amiga tuya?

-Algo así – ahora los roles se invirtieron.

Ambos se lanzaron a ayudar a las chicas, con Issei digievolucionando a Dorugreymon.

-Interesante, muy interesante. Sera entretenido analizar sus datos una vez que los derrote – dijo Ebemon mientras, con dificultad, esquivaba las balas de los dos pistoleros, la espada y serpiente de Mervamon y los coletazos del humano/digimon.

No paso mucho para que Ebemon terminara literalmente entre la espada y la pared… aunque en este caso era pistolas, cola, espada y pared.

-¿En serio pensaste que podrías con todos? – le pregunto Mervamon con esa voz tan suya.

-A diferencia tuya querida, yo no me lanzo solo contra un oponente desconocido sin tener un as bajo la manga – Ebemon saco un control desde un compartimiento en el muro donde estaba... los había guiado a una trampa.

Issei se preguntaba que hacia ese control, hasta que su cerebro hiso click - ¡El Gizumon! – pero fue tarde, Ebemon activo control.

Los cuatro se giraron de golpe al oír como una maquina se encendía… el Gizumon se levanto de la mesa de laboratorio donde estaba.

La cabeza del digimon artificial enfocó a los cuatro enemigos de Ebemon.

-Elimínalos – ordeno el digimon de apariencia robótica presionando un botón de su control.

El Gizumon XT empezó a girar como un trompo, precipitándose contra Issei y compañía.

Los cuatro se alejaron y se posicionaron para atacarlo, antes de que tuvieran que esquivar un disparo del arma de Ebemon.

-¡¿Alguna idea?! – preguntó Beelzebumon esquivando un golpe de Gizumon.

-¡Dos deben encargarse de Ebemon y otros dos del Gizumon! – propuso Issei esquivando un rayo que salió del "ojo" de Gizumon… si era lo que creía, no quería recibir ese rayo.

-¡Yo voy por Ebemon! – ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra el marciano robótico mientras Issei y Beelzebumon se le quedaban viendo a Gizumon.

-Supongo que somos nosotros dos contra el mas peligroso – comento Beelzebumon desenfundando sus pistolas.

Dorugreymon le dio un coletazo al Gizumon, provocando que impactara contra la pared, siendo posteriormente atacado por los disparos de Berenjenas.

Ebemon esquivo el espadazo de Mervamon, para después golpearla con uno de sus tentáculo. Pero cuando la digimon con la serpiente por brazo se alejo por el golpe, Bellestarmon apareció dando una patada de costado, la cual Ebemon esquivo moviéndose hacia atrás.

Lo cual no hubiera hecho si hubiera notado los mini cañones en los tacones de Bellestarmon.

BANG BANG BANG

Ambos pistoleros dispararon al mismo tiempo, hiriendo a ambos oponentes, unos mas que otros.

Ya que si bien Ebemon se mostró dañado, el Gizumon apenas parecía que le molestaba.

-Parece que le hicieron modificaciones – dijo Issei esquivando el rayo de Gizumon.

Dorugreymon ataco con su cuerno, pero el Gizumon lo detuvo con una mano. Intento atacar con la cola y el resultado fue el mismo. Ahora su cuerno y cola estaban atrapados entre las manos del digimon artificial.

Sin embargo… Issei sonreí de forma colmilluda

Mientras, Bellestarmon volvía a atacar, pero el digimon de apariencia alienígena robótica esquivaba como podía.

Podía seguir esquivando, pero no conto con quien estaba detrás.

Mervamon levantaba por lo alto su espada, haciendo que gire un poco antes de dejarla caer.

El Gizumon, pese a ser solo una maquina, hiso un gesto de extrañeza al ver la sonrisa de Dorugreymon. Fue ahí cuando noto como Beelzebumon estaba parado sobre la espalda del digimon de pelaje rojo y blanco… además de que tenia la misma sonrisa que Issei.

-[Balas de Doble Impacto]

-[Golpe Giratorio Final]

Las balas de Beelzebumon atravesaron la unión del brazo derecho, desprendiéndolo del cuerpo esférico.

Mientras que Mervamon realizó un corte con su espada, provocando que Ebemon cayera herido y soltara el control… el cual fue pisado por Bellestarmon.

Ninguna de las dos vio como el Gizumon se detenía al completo, como si lo hubieran desactivado. Eso les permitió a Issei y Beelzebumon alejarse y acercarse a Ebemon

-Es tu fin Ebemon – Bellestarmon lo apuntaba con… sus confiable pistolas.

-Idiota, ¡¿saben lo que han hecho?! – le grito Ebemon herido.

Pero esas palabras llamaron la atención de Issei. Fue cuando giro para ver que el Gizumon, que noto como el ojo de este empezaba a brillar.

-¡Cuidado! – grito Dorugreymon apartando a Bellestarmon del ataque. Beelzebumon, de mientras, alejo a Mervamon del ataque.

-ARG SON UNOS – Ebemon no pudo decir nada mas cuando el laser lo golpeo, explotando para después convertirse en un digihuevo… solo para que el digihuevo explotara.

Todos vieron con miedo ese evento… Issei era el que mas sabia sobre la capacidad de los Gizumon, pero el verlo es muy distinto a que te lo cuenten.

-¡Esquiven! – grito Beelzebumon cuando el Gizumin se salió de control y comenzó a atacar a todos.

El Gizumon comenzó a atacar con su laser a Dorugreymon, pero este lo esquivo por muy poco… era el mas grande de los cuatro así que lógicamente el Gizumon lo atacaría primero.

Pero se vio obligado a seguir esquivando los disparos de Gizumon XT, casi dándole en todos los intentos.

-[Disparo Rápido] – la atención del Gizumon cambio hacia el digimon que le estaba disparando.

Siendo mas pequeño y ágil, pudo esquivar fácilmente cada disparo del digimon artificial.

-[Hurricane Screw Shot] – ahora era Bellestarmon quien disparaba usando los mini cañones de sus tacones y sus armas, mientras giraba.

Pero, termino tropezando, lo que la dejo a merced del disparo de Gizumon XT.

FIUM

-AGH -el disparo le dio… pero no a ella.

Antes de que justo le de, Issei pudo empujarla y sacarla de la mira, pero el disparo le dio a el… mas específicamente a su ala derecha.

-M-mierda – Issei no solo desdigievoliciono, sino que volvió a su forma humana y cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Oh no Issei! – grito Bellestarmon levantando al castaño y llevándoselo.

El Gizumon "miraba" a ambos, como decidiendo cual eliminar primero… no tuvo tiempo de elegir cuando una espada se clavo en su cuerpo.

-¡Hey montón de hojalata! – le grito Mervamon sacando su espada.

Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del digimon artificial y que se olvide de Bellestarmon e Issei.

El Gizumon intento golpear a Mervamon con sus brazos, pero esta los esquivaba sin problema.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo?! – se burlaba la peliazul verdosa.

El Gizumon XT iba a disparar su laser elimina datos, pero unas balas disparadas por Beelzebumon lo desorientaron.

Se giro para atacar al rubio, pero la mordida de una gran serpiente volvió a cambiar su objetivo.

Y cuando giro para atacar a Mervamon…

-[Garras de Oscuridad] – las garras de Beelzebumon cortaron su metal, mas no lo dañaron lo suficiente, pero provoco que se girara para atacarlo.

Mervamon salto con el objetivo de clavarle su espada… pero esta fue golpeada por un brazo del Gizumon.

El digimon artificial había dado un giro completo para golpear a la peliazul verdoso… había aprendido y aplico una contramedida.

Mervamon cayo pesadamente al suelo… el golpe fue muy fuerte.

El "ojo" del Gizumon estaba brillando, señal de que estaba por disparar su laser.

Issei y Bellestarmon miraban impotentes como Mervamon estaba por ser eliminada… estaban lejos e Issei muy herido para llegar… el ataque del Gizumon si que lo daño.

Pero la mirada de ambos se abrieron al ver a Beelzebumon lanzarse para salvar a Mervamon.

Belzebumon no sabia por qué se lanzo, solo recordaba ver a Mervamon tirada en el suelo a merced del Gizumon.

A su mente le llego el recuerdo de aquella niña, aquella que no solo hiso llorar antes, sino que no pudo salvarla cuando fue atrapada por el D-Reaper.

Estaba viendo lo mismo… y esta vez no dejaría que le pasara algo.

-¡Beelzebumon! – grito Issei al ver a aquel digimon que, si bien no iniciaron de la mejor forma, es algo burlón y no va a aceptar sus sentimientos por las buenas (sabe que considera a Calumon y a el como amigos, en vez de una molestia y un raro), se volvió una de los digimons en los que puede confiar, y de los que se siente orgulloso de llamar amigo - _¡No puedo dejar que mueran! Tengo… tengo… TENGO QUE AYUDARLO_ – y compañero.

Su carga de ADN paso de su mano a su crital, y este salió disparado a hacia Beelzebumon.

(N/A: Digimin Tamers OST, EVO)

La luz golpeo a Beelzebumon, quien estaba entre el laser del Gizumon y Mervamon.

La luz ilumino toda la cueva y cegó a Issei, Bellestarmon y el Gizumon XT.

-Beelzebumon X-digievolucionar a…

Cuando la luz se fue, ni Beelzebumon ni Mervamon estaban ahí.

-Beelzebumon X – la voz detrás del Gizumon hiso que se volteara y los otros dos enfocaran su vista en ese lugar.

Ahí, flotando, se encontraba un Beelzebumon diferente: seguía con su ropa de motociclista, pero esta se había vuelto mas oscura, así como se sumo protección en las rodillas, hombros, antebrazos y el torso, además de que la cola se alargo y esta tenia , junto a la ropa, líneas rojas y otros detalles como garras o X.

Su mascara había cambiado, de azul paso a un rojo con detalles en negro, sus garras se volvieron mas filosas y dos pares de alas azules con una garra roja cada una salían de su espalda.

En sus brazos, se encontraba una sorprendida y ligeramente roja Mervamon.

El cristal de Issei proyecto la imagen de Beelzebumon X – Beelzebumon X, la forma evolucionada de Beelzebumon con el anticuerpo X, no solo sus habilidades subieron de nivel, sino que gano la capacidad de volar. Sus ataques son los mismo que antes – reciro el castaño volviendo a prestar atención a Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon les dio las espalda a todos, deposito a Mervamon en el suelo, para después girarse y enfocar al Gizumon.

-Es hora de que mueras – sentencio Beelzebumon X sacando las nievas Berenjenas, las cuales eran dos cañones sujetos a un metal rojo, con una mira del lado interno cada una.

En menos de un parpadeo, Beelzebumon ya estaba en frente del Gizumon. Lanzo ambas armas al aire mientras golpeaba frenéticamente al Gizumon, aboyando su metal y finalizando con un golpe cruzado que lo azotó contra un muro.

Las Berenjenas fueron atrapadas por el rubio.

-[Balas de Doble Impacto] – Beelzebumon X disparo ambas armas a la vez.

Las balas volaron contra el Gizumon, para los espectadores era como si fuera en cámara lenta.

CRACK

CRACK.

Las balas destruyeron un brazo y una pierna del Gizumon, dejando una buena marca en el muro.

El Gizumon, ignorando el hecho de que le volaron dos extremidades, enfoco su vista en el digimon X. Como un rayo, su láser salió disparado e impacto con Beelzebumon… o mejor dicho su imagen residual, la cual atravesó.

Beelzebumon X apareció en frente del Gizumon, posando el cañón de la Berenjena izquierda en la "cabeza" del digimon artificial.

-Hasta la vista, baby – y Beelzebumon tiro del gatillo, destruyendo la cabeza del Gizumon.

(N/A: hasta aquí el OST)

Datos cubrieron a Beelzebumon, regresándolo a su forma anterior. Este se acerco hasta Mervamon ante la mirada de los tres que quedaron.

Una vez frente a Mervamon, Beelzebumon se agacho y le tendió la mano a la peliazul.

Esta, un poco sonrojada, la acepto. El rubio la levanto, paso el brazo de ella por detrás de la cabeza de el y la cargo.

Justo a tempo porque la pelea parece que provoco el derrumbe de la cueva… prueba de ello era el como pedazos del techo se caían.

Beelzebumon cargo a Mervamon hasta la salida, siendo acompañados por Bellestarmon que cargaba al herido Issei.

Fue justo cuando salieron que la cueva se derrumbo, levantando una nube de humo que cubrió a los tres digimons y al humano/digimon.

-*Cof**Cof* ¿todos están bien? – pregunto Issei alejando el humo cerca de su cara con su mano.

-Si.

-Estoy bien.

-No se que paso, pero fue increíble.

Dijeron Mervamon, Bellestarmon y Beelzebumon, el ultimo mas emocionado que las otras dos.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué fue esa digievolución? – pregunto la versión femenina de Beelzebumon a su contraparte de genero masculino y al ser mitad humano mitad digimon.

-A mi no me veas, no tengo idea de lo que paso – se excuso Beelzebumon y todos posaron su vista en el castaño.

-No se con exactitud que paso… solo se que quería ayudarte y esa carga de ADN salió disparada hacia ti – dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo para descansar… no se espero lo que paso ahí adentro – Solo se que tiene algo que ver con algo llamado Anticuerpo-X.

-¿Anticuerpo-X?/¿Qué es eso?/¿Qué mierda es ese Anticuerpo-X? – preguntaron Mervamon, Bellestarmon y Beelzebumon.

-Hey, yo se tanto como ustedes.

-Y… ¿Ahora que? – pregunto Bellestarmon.

-Tenemos que decirle a Cherrymon que no se preocupe nunca mas por Ebemon – exclamo Issei levantándose… fue suficiente descanso.

-Ósea, que hasta aquí llegamos – dijo Mervamon.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron Issei y Beelzebumon dirigiéndose a Bellestarmon y Mervamon respectivamente.

Luego de una explicación de como se conocieron, lo que llevo que los dos hombres del grupo se rían, Issei se quedo mirando a la rubia.

-¿Y ahora que harás? – pregunto Issei curioso.

-No se, tal vez ande por ahí… o tal vez quieras que me quede a tu lado – el tono insinuante de Bellestarmon coloreo de nuevo a Issei.

-B-bueno…

-Tranquilo, si tienes problemas entonces…

-N-no es que tenga problema, es solo que me puse nervioso – dijo Issei rascándose la nuca.

Medio segundo después estaba siendo abrazada por Bellestarmon.

-Ohh, sabia que me querías a tu lado – Issei no sabia si quejarse porque le estaba rompiendo los huesos con ese abrazo, o dejar que siga feliz… la final, y para su sufrimiento, opto por la segunda.

Un poquito alejados estaban Beelzebumon y Mervamon.

-¿Y tu que harás? – le pregunto el Rey Demonio.

-Sinceramente no se, pensaba encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo pero… - ante esas palabras Beelzebumon la miro con ojos abiertos – No me crees ¿verdad? Bueno, es una historia muy difícil de creer de todas formas…

-¿Tu también vienes de otro mundo? – ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

-Si, en el mío todo el Digimundo se dividió en zonas. Un día caminaba tranquila hasta que caí por accidente en un pozo, pero este me llevo a este nuevo mundo – conto la peliazul.

-Valla, yo vengo de uno donde ayude a unos Tamers a vencer a un programa que amenazaba con eliminar tanto el Mundo Humano como el Mundo Digital – conto el rubio, aunque en una forma muy resumida – Así que no tienes a donde ir… ven conmigo – propuso Beelzebumon… pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que dijo al final.

-¿Y por qué iría contigo?

-Bueno, hacemos un buen dúo y si vienes conmigo la diversión nunca faltara – Mervamon se puso a pensar en la propuesta… no tenia a nadie en este mundo, y siendo sincera consigo misma, le agradaba el rubio frente a ella.

-Hecho - ambos apretaron la mano del otro en señal de trato cerrado.

La pareja se acerco a la otra pareja, donde Issei al fin se libero del abrazo de Bellestarmon.

-Bien, parece que dos mas se unen al grupo – anuncio Beelzebumon extrañando a las otras dos.

-¿Grupo?

Después de contar rápidamente todo.

-Así que de forma accidental formaste un grupo de digimons - dijo Mervamon recibiendo un asentimiento de Issei.

-Entenderé si dicen que no quieren seguirnos – dijo Issei pero ambas le negaron.

-Yo no veo problema, será mas divertido, ¿Y tu? – Mervamon solo dijo que no había problema ante la pregunta de Bellestarmon.

Fue ahí cuando la imagen del grupo en versión chibi apareció desde el cristal de Issei, pero ahora tres nuevos miembros se unían.

Los tres digimons se sorprendieron cuando vieron como versiones chibi de ellos aparecían.

-Valla, lo había visto antes cuando Lady y Ariel se unieron, pero no deja de sorprenderme – murmuro Beelzebumon.

Ahora aparecían tres casillas para poner los nombres aparecieron.

-¿Alguna idea para sus nombres? – pregunto Issei.

-¿Qué tal Cereza? - propuso Bellestarmon.

-A mi ponme Atenea– dijo Mervamon… aunque extraño a todos por elegir ese nombre.

-Y yo seré Beelz – anuncio Beelzebumon.

-Que esos sean – Issei puso los nombres en las casillas correspondientes.

Con esto, los tres eran oficialmente parte del equipo.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – gritaron ciertos digimons llegando al lugar.

-Si que se tardaron… ¿pasaron por un café o algo? – se quejo Beelz al ver como Rose, Black, Ariel y Lady llegaron tarde.

-Estábamos lejos cuando vimos esa nube de polvo – se excuso Black - ¿Paso algo? – pregunto viendo a Cereza y Atenea.

-Se los contare en el camino… ahora vallamos a informarle a Cherrymon – ordenó Issei rumbo con el viejo árbol, seguido del grupo de digimons.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de contarles a todos sobre Cereza y Atenea, el grupo llego con Cherrymon donde los cuatro involucrados le decían todo al viejo árbol.

-Pensar que intentaría traer a un Gizumon… ya estoy muy viejo para esto – se quejo Cherrymon.

-Bueno, el trabajo esta hecho Cherrymon, ya no tienes que preocuparte por Ebemon, así que… - decía Issei, pero no sabia como pedir lo ultimo.

-Si, te diré a donde tienes que ir… pero primero seria mejor que se queden a dormir aquí, ya esta anocheciendo – propuso Cherrymon al ver el cielo en tono anaranjado.

-No hay problema, nos iremos ahora – Issei dio media vuelta listo para irse.

-Hay comida

-No nos haría mal salir mañana - Issei cambio de opinión muy rápido – No se burlen – su grupo aguantaba soltar una risita, algunos mejor que otros.

Así, el grupo decidió quedarse a pasar la noche, donde se divertirían un rato, comerían algo diferente a bayas, de paso el sazón de Cherrymon es único, y dormirían.

Ya mañana irían a su destino… el Valle del Dragón.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo, valla los capítulos los hago cada vez mas largos.**

 **Al fin el grupo se termino de formar… díganme, alguno se esperaba estas ultimas miembros.**

 **Dejen sus review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**

 **Eh, Deadpool ¿Por qué tienes ese grupo de abogados?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí estamos trayéndoles el capitulo 4 de Digimon X-Saber – dije al lado de Misogi, Chichigami y… ¿Wolverine?**

 **¿Y tu que mierda hacer aquí?**

 **Wolverine: nada en realidad, solo buscaba a Wave, me debe dinero.**

 **Debe estar en la habitación de armas – el Arma-X asintió y fue a dicha habitación – Ya puedes salir.**

 **-Chichigami comenzó a buscar algo en su pecho, hasta que lo encontró y lo saco, resultando ser un chibi-Deadpool.**

 **¿En serio, Chibi-Deadpool?**

 **Deadpool: ¿Qué? Era la única forma de entrar ahí – dijo señalando el busto de la Diosa de las Pechos.**

 **Dejemos eso de lado y vamos con las reviews:**

 **: para ser sincero me gusto mucho la pareja y quise ponerlos en este fic, en cuanto a los 12 Olímpicos… puede que aparezcan.**

 **Breaker234: Lo mas seguro es que pase en este capitulo y la tortura… mejor lo dejo a tu imaginación.**

 **PinkieNeko09: Muchas gracias!**

 **autor godz: Usare un poco de el Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth y del anime, sobre la digifilia…**

 **Deadpool: Amigo, que no se haya visto en los animes ni videojuegos, no quiere decir que este boludo no lo va a hacer.**

 **Gra… ¡Hey!... bueno, y sobre los niños elegidos… no aparecerán como enemigos, pero no niego que Issei y compañía tendrán enemigos humanos.**

 **Sesiom zero: no creo que seas el único que no lo esperaba.**

 **Sonic: Thanks!**

 **Sin mas, es hora de digievolucionar.**

 **-** Hola – **humano o digimon hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ **– humano o digimon pensando.**

 **-** [hola] **– técnicas.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ – **comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: Pruebas algo ortodoxas._

 **Desierto:**

Han pasado tres días desde que salieron del bosque de Cherrymon.

El viejo árbol fue muy amable al ofrecerles comida y un lugar donde dormir… Issei les dijo a todos la extraña evolución temporal que tuvo Beelz, una que extrañamente requería el mismo componente que aquella rara evolución de Rose… el Anticuerpo-X.

Desafortunadamente, Ni Bancholeomon, ni Cherrymon sabían algo sobre eso… posiblemente se debiera a que era algo nuevo o demasiado antiguo. Solo sabían que el Anticuerpo-X debe tener algo que ver con Dorumon, la contraevolución de Issei.

(N/A: cuando me refiero a contraevolución, me refiero al cambio de Issei de su forma humana a su forma digimon Dorumon… algo así como la de Digimon Frontier del DigiSpirit Humano al Bestia)

Al día siguiente, partieron temprano para llegar mas rápido a su destino, el Valle del Dragón, un lugar donde, según la leyenda, aquellos digimons tipo dragón que perdieron su digicode dragón, lo recuperan luego de pasar por unas pruebas… o al menos eso decía el libro de Bokomon.

La cosa es que ya habían salido del bosque de Cherrymon hace tres días… y sentían que no estaban ni cerca del destino fijado.

-¿C-C-Cuánto f-f-falta? – pregunto con dificultad el castaño, traspirando como cerdo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Los demás estaban igual o peor: Black si bien parecía normal, se podían notar las gotas de traspiración. Beelz era diferente, este estaba arrastrando los pies mientras trataba de respirar.

Las chicas estaban iguales, Rose, Ariel, Cereza, Lady y Athena hacían lo mismo que Beelz… incluso alguien como Athena, quien obvio tiene una buena constitución física si puede correr tanto, le era muy difícil seguir caminando en el terreno donde estaban.

Los tres mas pequeños, véase Calumon, Bokomon y Neemon, parecían estar derritiéndose, lo cual era en cierta forma graciosa de ver.

Solo Bancholeomon estaba fresco.

-Vamos, ¿es todo lo que tiene? Esto es solo un calentamiento – dijo el Bancho con el objetivo de animarlos.

Lastima que solo causo que lo vieran como queriendo arrancarle la cabeza, lo cual le saco una gota estilo anime.

La razón del porque todos estaban en ese estado se debía al lugar donde estaban… y era porque para llegar al Valle del Dragón, ¡debían pasar por un puto desierto!

Y no era como en el que se encontraron con Beelz… este no tenia formaciones rocosas que hagan sombra.

Para rematar llevaban ya tres horas caminando bajo el intenso sol.

-¿Cómo… mierda… puedes… estar…tan…fresco? – pregunto Issei recuperando aire entre palabras.

Bancholeomon solo se encogió de hombros – No es la gran cosa si contamos que caminaba mas tiempo cuando hacia viajes con tu abuelo – declaro el león humanoide de forma tranquila y algo nostalgica.

Nadie dijo nada, ya sea porque sabían que el viejo digimon estaba recordando el pasado o bien se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que había pasado por lo mismo pero por mucho mas tiempo.

Como pudieron, siguieron caminando a través del basto desierto… casi todos rogando encontrar rápido aquel valle para poder descansar, y que Issei pueda preguntar su duda existencial.

Lo que no sabían es que no iba a ser tan simple y fácil.

* * *

 **Opening de Digimon Frontier, Fire versión latina:**

 **(Instrumental)**

Va a apareciendo Issei junto a otros digimons. Cambia a Issei saltando junto a esos digimons, apareciendo el logo de la serie y una poderosa luz lo ilumina.

 **Fuego ardiente dentro de mí** **  
** **Mí mirada esta en el horizonte** **  
** **La decepción huyo** **  
** **Llegare a la meta**

Ahora se va pasando a Issei y a los demás digimons que aparecieron antes. La imagen cambia a Issei y sus amigos mirando sus manos, antes de levantar sus miradas.

 **Se cumplirá, lo se** **  
** **El futuro un triunfo me depara** **  
** **Nada se interpondrá** **  
** **La debilidad se esfumo**

Van apareciendo los amigos de Issei activando sus cargas de ADN, finalizando con el. Aparece el símbolo de DATS y cambia a Issei y los digimons del inicio intentando alcanzar una isla flotante y a otro digimon.

 **Ardiendo esta** **  
** **La llama al fin** **  
** **La victoria te pertenece ya**

Se muestra sus rostros cuando giran para ver varias siluetas que destruyen el suelo.

 **El poder** **  
** **Del fuego habrás** **  
** **De tener con invencible corazón** **. Tuyo será**

Ahora se muestra sus rostros pero con determinación. Cambiando después a los digimons junto a Issei digievolucionando a Dorugreymon. Todo cambia a una X en una esfera, para pasar a los rostros de Issei y esos digimons siendo iluminados.

 **En tus ojos hay** **  
** **Ese gran poder** **  
** **Resplandece con su gran luz** **  
** **La frontera tu has de alcanzar** **  
** **Más allá iras**

Todos hacen sus ataques especiales, pasando de Issei a Rosemon, a Beelzebumon, a Angewomon, a Ladydevimon, a Bellestarmon, a Mervamon y finalizando con Blackwargreymon. Al final aparecen todos en posición de lucha.

 **Y mi corazón** **  
** **Lejos volara** **  
** **Hacia el horizonte veras** **  
** **Los conocimientos están** **  
** **En cualquier lugar**

Ahora vuelven a pasar de la misma forma, pero evolucionando. Al final aparecen de igual forma. **  
** **Se expanden por el mundo** **  
** **Corro sin descansar** **  
** **Pues junto a ti puedes verlo** **  
** **Arde la llama en mí**

La X en la esfera explota, pasando a Issei junto a sus amigos y esos digimons sobre un enorme símbolo de DATS con el Digimundo de fondo.

* * *

-Veo un cono de helado de vainilla gigante calu – balbuceo Calumon ya afectado por el calor.

Ya pasaron solo dos horas y todos estaban por desfallecer… y Bancholeomon para incredibilidad y locura de todos no traspiraba nada.

Claro, el hecho de tener esa gorra y capa de forma que lo tape del sol ayuda…

Y si se preguntan el porque no usaron las motos de Beelz y Cereza… bueno, se sobrecalentaron a la primera hora.

-Vamos, no falta mucho – intento animar el Bancho, pero al girar la cabeza para ver al resto del grupo le salió una gota estilo anime.

Issei estaba arrastrando los pies con la lengua afuera, siendo imitado por Black y Beelz se arrastraba de rodillas.

Rose intentaba usar su capa a modo de sombrilla para protegerla, pero esta no era suficientemente grande. Ariel se cubría con sus alas… o al menos lo intentaría si no fuera porque estaba peleando con su hermana para que también le haga sombra. Cereza estaba imitando perfectamente a Beelz y Athena intentaba usar su espada como sombrilla.

Neemon estaba arrastrando como podía a una Bokomon que parecía estar derritiéndose, mientras que Calumon intentaba usar sus orejas en forma grande para hacer sombra.

Bancholeomon solo negó… todos necesitaban entrenar mas en ambientes así… apenas era un calentamiento.

Siguieron avanzando 10 minutos hasta que Bancholeomon se detuvo de repente en el borde de un barranco o precipicio.

-¿Q-Qué pasa? – pregunto Issei acercándose con el resto a paso lento.

Al hacerlo, notaron como cuanto mas se acercaban a Bancholeomon, se podía oír… ¿una cascada?

No fue hasta que llegaron al lado de el que lo vieron, logrando que las quijadas de todos cayeran y sus ojos se abrieron.

-Llegamos – fue la única palabra del Bancho.

Lo que estaban observando era nada mas ni nada menos que el Valle del Dragón… para sorpresa de todos, este estaba lleno de vegetación, con palmeras, arbustos y demás, además de tener una cascada que desembocaba en un gran lago del cual toda la vegetación obtenía nutrientes… parecía el paraíso en medio del infierno.

-¡Agua! – gritaron Neemon y Bokomon, antes de correr a un costado de donde estaban y por el barranco. Curiosamente, por donde bajaban parecía una rampa algo empinada.

-¡Oigan, esperen! – grito Issei siguiéndolos junto al resto, con excepción de Bancholeomon que iba mas tranquilo.

Todos bajaban por la rampa, la cual era larga por cierto. Pero, como si fuera una broma del destino, una entidad superior o un total idiota (El autor señala a Deadpool), Beelz tropezó con una piedra.

Eso no abría sido malo, sino fuera porque estaba cansado, algo débil, y la rampa era inclinada.

El Rey Demonio termino empujando a Athena, quien empujo a Lady y Ariel que peleaban, estas empujaron a Ros, quien empujo a Black y este empujo a Rose.

Esta reacción en cadena termino con todos ellos empujando a Issei y cayendo con el por la rampa. Calumon se separo a tiempo de Issei para no ser embestido por la avalancha digimon.

PUM

Todos terminaron uno arriba del otro, mientras Calumon se acercaba volando y Bancholeomon caminando viendo la escena divertido.

-Ya lo veia venir – dijo divertido el digimon con forma de león humanoide.

Los quejidos de parte de los demás no se hiso esperar.

-O-O-Oigan, ¿P-P-Pueden l-l-l-levantarse? – la voz de Issei sonó adolorida y cansada… tal vez se deba al hecho de que termino debajo de todos.

Uno a uno comenzaron a levantarse, hasta que el ultimo, que resulto ser Cereza, se levanto, permitiéndole a Issei el darse vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Los demás solo se sentaron igual de cansados.

-C-Casi no la cuento – dijo el castaño con la respiración entre cortada – PPPFFFF – lo cual empeoro cuando a Calumon se le ocurrió caer sobre su estomago.

-Perdón calu pero estoy cansado calu – se disculpo el pequeño digimon mientras Issei sentía como si su estomago quisiera salir por su boca.

Ajeno a ellos, Bokomon y Neemon estaban nadando en el lago del valle, disfrutando del agua fría y refrescante, perfecta para sobrevivir y reponerse de ese infierno de desierto… claro que ambos ignoraban al par de pequeños ojos que los veían desde un arbusto.

 **Cinco minutos después:**

Después de ser revivido a base de cachetazos, Issei y los demás se lanzaron al lago… se notaba que estaban ansiosos por refrescarse.

Bancholeomon era el mas tranquilo, ya que solo estaba sentado en la orilla riendo de vez en cuando por las tonterías que hacían los demás. Cerca de el estaban Bokomon y Neemon, acostados, descansando después de divertirse en el agua.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba la ropa de Issei, la chaqueta y zapatos de Beelz y Cereza, y la capa de Rose. Para sorpresa de mas de uno, Black se metió con todo y armadura.

Issei había cambiado a Dorumon, y se había sacado la ropa ya que en sus palabras, si entraba con las ropas puestas se mojarían, sea Dorumon o no. Aparentemente, la ropa no se ve afectada del todo cuando algo pasa estando en esa forma, pero aun así su piel si se veia muy afectada, así que mojaría su ropa de todas formas si no se la quitaba.

Black estaba flotando boca arriba, aparentemente dormido.

Athena, actuando como la mas madura además de Bancholeomon, se encontraba dormida en otra de las orillas del lago, con los pies en el agua.

El resto, pues se divertía… Beelz hacia de caballo para Issei, mientras Cereza le hacia caballo a Lady, y Ariel a Rose. Todos intentaban tirarse entre ellos… si, era algo infantil, pero había que dejarlos disfrutar después de atravesar el desierto… además de que desde Issei llego, a estado en constante movimiento, así que estaba bien que disfrutara el por fin haber llegado a su destino… o la menos eso decía el bancho.

 **Una hora después:**

-Eso… fue … refrescante – dijo Cereza descansando en la orilla.

Los que estuvieron jugando estaban igual de cansados… la diversión se extendió por una hora, donde, después de haberlos molestado por accidente, Black y Athena se unieron a la diversión… e Issei y Beelz fueron los primeros en caer.

En definitiva que dos de los megas mas fuertes estén juntos es trampa.

Todos estaban ahora en la orilla, algunos tomando sol para incredulidad de los demás… talvez el hecho de que parecía que estaban en una playa era el causante de que las chicas quisieran broncearse.

Los hombres, véase Issei, Beelz, Black, Bancholeomon, Neemon y Calumon, buscaron la forma de dormir sin que el sol los moleste:

Issei estaba como Dorumon junto a Black, Neemon y Calumon durmiendo dentro de unos arbusto… era algo un poco raro, pero efectivo.

Beelz y Bancholeomon usaban sus chaquetas para tapar sus caras y dormir.

Ya después se encargarían de buscar a aquel que tenia el conocimiento sobre el asunto del Daimon… o eso pensaron todos antes de que ocurriera.

Una sombra pequeña y muy rápida salió disparada de unos arbustos hacia el cielo. La sombra cayo en picada sobre el estomago de Beelz, que sorpresivamente lo despertó y lo dejo noqueado.

Se movió rápido contra las chicas, las cuales termino lanzando al aire con unos fuertes golpes que las despertaron.

Lo mismo paso con Issei y Black, solo que para curiosidad, sorpresa y dolor de Dorumon, este cayo primero y Black y las chicas en sima suyo… de nuevo.

Neemon, Bokomon y Calumon terminaron en el lago.

La sombra se movía a gran velocidad contra Bancholeomon, pero este abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzo un puñetazo contra el atacante, que a penas pudo esquivarlo por la sorpresa.

-¿Por… qué… me… pasa… de… nuevo? – se preguntaba Issei debajo de los cuerpos de sus compañeros digimons.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Solo uno de ustedes reacciono! – gritaba esa sombra diminuta.

Todos posaron sus vista en dicho ser… Issei desde su incomoda posición pudo hacerlo al igual que los que estaban encima suyo, Beelz con dolor en su estomago logro girar para verlo y los tres pequeños lo veían desde el agua.

Se trataba de un ser muy diminuto, al punto que Calumon era grande en comparación. Parecía un dinosaurio de piel naranja rojiza, con placas verdes saliendo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. Tenia una boca grande, acompañada de muchos dientes, así como grandes garras. Sus pies estaba protegidos por unos "zapatos" de metal, y sus manos tenían pulseras con picos y estaban cubiertas por vendas. Su cabeza era protegida por un casco de metal, que dejaba descubierta la boca y sus azules ojos, así como dos orificios para poder respirar.

-¿Qué clase de digimon eres? – pregunto Bokomon saliendo del agua, yendo por su libro para encontrar información sobre el.

-Yo soy el gran Mametyramon – la presentación de el nuevo digimon extraño a los espectadores… nunca oyeron sobre un digimon similar.

Afortunadamente, la joya de Issei brillo mostrando la información y el holograma.

-Mametyramon, un digimon de nivel Ultra y portador del Anticuerpo X. Su fuerza se condensó en su pequeño cuerpo, dándole no solo una gran y monstruosa fuerza, sino una velocidad igual de asombrosa. Su ataque especial es [Mame Bite 1000] – repitió Issei lo que leía.

-Te preguntaría el que carajo acabas de hacer para saber todo eso sobre mi, pero estoy mas interesado en la razón para que se encuentren en el Valle del Dragón… y no digan que estaban perdidos porque no volveré a caer en eso – declaro el pequeño digimon, aunque lo ultimo lo susurro en un tono avergonzado e inaudible, no quería que supieran de su vergonzoso pasado.

Los digimons y humano/digimon se miraron entre ellos… bueno, Beelz seguía revolcándose en la arena por el golpe que le dio, aunque no le dolía tanto como antes.

-Venimos a ver a Duke. Tengo entendido que el tiene las respuestas a mi peculiar condición – hablo el castaño volviendo a su forma humana.

Si eso sorprendió a Mametyranomon, logro disimularlo excelentemente – Interesante, sin duda son muy pocos los que podrían decirte algo sobre tu condición, al punto de poder contarse con los dedos de mi mano, y entre ellos esta Duke– dijo Mametyranomon señalando su mano – Sin embargo, solo hay una forma de que puedan ver a Duke, y es pasando las pruebas que yo impongo.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto Issei aun en aquella incomoda y dolorosa posición, sacándole una sonrisa siniestra al pequeño digimon.

 **Un rato después:**

Si bien todos sabían que el hecho de que las pruebas podrían ser extremadamente difíciles, todos decidieron hacerlas.

El problema radicaba en cual era la prueba…

-¿En serio hay que hacer esto? – pregunto Issei con sus ropas puestas viendo lo que pasaba enfrente.

Mientras que Beelz, Black, Neemon y Calumon estaban frente a un lago diferente al anterior, siendo este mas grande y profundo; Rose, Cereza, Ariel, Lady, Athena y Bokomon estaban en frente de una mesa llena de ingredientes y de utensilios para cocinar.

Issei estaba al lado de Mametyranomon y Bancholeomon, a quien Mametyranomon le prohibió participar, como "premio" por haber sido el único que pudo golpearlo.

-Si, mientras los hombres se zambullen a recuperar el cofre sumergido, las mujeres harán una deliciosa cena – declaro Mametyranomon, haciéndose cuestionar a Issei si eso ultimo no era un pensamiento de su estomago – Y tu no puedes entrar al agua ni cocinar – esta vez fue dirigido a Issei.

El castaño iba a responderle, pero la mirada del pequeño digimon y la mano posada en su hombro de parte de Bancholeomon lo detuvieron.

-Es mejor no discutirle – dijo el digimon león humanoide.

-¿Esperas a que me quede sin hacer nada mientras ellos si? – pregunto Issei sarcástico, refiriéndose a un hecho que a acompañado a los Daimons desde hace mucho… y es que cuando uno ve como los demás hacer algo, no puede quedarse quieto sin hacer nada.

-Piensa, analiza sus palabras y veras que no estas atado de manos – propuso este dejando pensativo al castaño.

El castaño se quedo pensando lo dicho por el digimon de su abuelo, mientras la prueba comenzaba.

-¡Muy bien escuchen, la prueba comienza… AHORA! – grito el pequeño digimon chocando las palmas a modo de "disparo de apertura".

De inmediato los chicos se lanzaron de cabeza al lago, mientras las mujeres se encargaban de ver que carajo hacen…

-¿Alguna tiene experiencia cocinando? – pregunto Athena… y al parecer todas negaron.

-No importa, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – dijo Rose restándole importancia y agarrando un cuchillo.

-Pero, ¿Qué cocinamos con tan pocos ingredientes? – pregunto Bokomon y en efecto, en la mesa solo había utensilios, unas lechugas y tomates.

-¿Una ensalada? – propuso Ariel pero todas negaron.

-¿Se me olvido mencionar que hay varios ingredientes esparcidos por el Valle? – comento, o mas bien se acordó el pequeño digimon… este se asusto al ver la mirada de enojo de las mujeres pero lo disimulo excelentemente. Pero cuando algunas iban a buscar esos dichosos ingredientes… -Y no pueden alejarse de la mesa o la prueba se pierde – agrego Mametyranomon dejándolas congeladas.

-¡¿Pero como vamos a hacer la prueba sin los dichosos ingredientes?! – se quejo Rose pero el digimon solo se encogió de hombros… no era su problema, era algo que ellos tenían que resolver por si mismos.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas, sin poder resolver el que hacer si solo había lechugas y tomates y no podían ir por los demás ingredientes por el riesgo de perder la prueba.

Hubieran seguido rompiéndose la cabeza buscando una solución, sino fuera porque…

PUM

Un gran pedazo de carne cayo del cielo sobre la mesa.

Las chicas vieron sorprendidas, extrañadas e intrigadas la aparición repentina de ese ingrediente.

Levantando la mirada lograron ver a un conocido digimon de pelaje rojo con negro y blanco y cuatro alas… era Dorugreymon.

-Ustedes cocinen y yo busco los ingredientes – dijo Issei antes de alejarse, buscando mas ingredientes.

Con la solución encontrada aparentemente, las chicas se vieron… solo se asintieron y se pusieron a cocinar la carne… aunque el prender el fuego fue difícil dado que ninguna tenia una técnica de fuego.

Mametyranomon vio lo que Issei hiso… y solo dio una sonrisa, aparentemente Issei había entendido lo que tanto el como Bancholeomon dijeron… el no podía meterse al agua o cocinar, pero nunca dijo nada sobre buscar ingredientes.

De mientras, con el otro grupo…

-Mierda… ¿encontraron algo? – pregunto Beelz saliendo a recuperar el aliento… no estaba hecho para soportar mucho tiempo debajo del agua.

Con el, estaban Black y Neemon, quienes también respiraban agitados buscando recuperar el aire.

-No, es muy difícil ver algo ahí abajo… incluso siento que algo me mira – Beelz asintió mentalmente a lo ultimo dicho por Black… el tenia la misma sensación.

-Oigan, ¿Alguno ha visto a Calumon? – la pregunta del otro digimon sacaron a loa dos de sus pensamientos.

Los otros dos digimons abrieron los ojos a tope ante las palabras de Neemon. Los dos se miraron entre ellos con miedo por lo que le podría pasar al pequeño, mas Beelz que Black, así que sin perder el tiempo, se volvieron a meter.

Mientras que el mencionado digimon, se encontraba sumergiéndose cada vez mas y mas en el lago… curiosamente, parecía que podía respirar debajo del agua ya que no subió a la superficie en ningún momento, aunque en realidad lo que pasaba es que Calumon aguanta por muchísimo mas tiempo la respiración.

- _¿Dónde estará calu?_ – se preguntaba Calumon buscando todavía el llamado tesoro.

El que todo sea oscuro no ayudaba mucho.

Pero fue entonces que, por arte de pura suerte, Calumon se termino chocando con algo.

- _Auch, ¿con que me golpee calu?_ – con sus manitas, Calumon comenzó a tocas y golpear un poco aquello con lo que chocó… no le llevo mucho averiguar que era - _Tiene forma de caja… y es duro… ¡encontré el tesoro, calu!_

Con gran felicidad, Calumon agarro, como pudo, el tesoro, el cual era algo mas grande que el, y comenzó a volver por donde vino.

- _No pesa tanto como creí calu… pero aun así es pesado calu… necesito la ayuda de Beelz o Black calu_ – curiosamente, o no recordaba a Neemon o no lo tomo en cuenta.

Pero nuestro pequeño digimon no noto que algo se movía justo donde estaba el cofre… algo con ¿tentáculos?

 **Arriba:**

 **-** ¡Maldigo la capacidad pulmonar de Calumon! – grito a los cuatro vientos Beelz, puteando una y otra vez al mencionado y sus increíbles pulmones para su pequeño tamaño.

Llevaban ya casi 10 minutos buscándolo pero nada… solo esperaba que no le haya pasado nada.

-¡¿Lo ven por algún lado?! – Beelz esperaba que los otros dos lograran haberlo encontrado…

-¡Nada! – gritaron Black y Neemon acercándose a la posición de Beelz.

-Esto es el colmo… ¿Dónde carajo se metió? – Neemon ya se estaba desesperando por encontrar al pequeño.

-Tranquilos, ni que fuera a encontrar el tesoro y a un monstruo que lo protege – Beelz y Neemon se le quedaron viendo con cara de palo a Black… ¿Acaso no sabia que no era bueno decir eso?

De repente, burbujas comenzaron a salir del agua mientras se agitaba con fuerza… esto alarmo a los tres digimons que se pusieron alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Solo que no esperaron lo que saldría...

-¡CCCCCCAAAAAAALLLLLLUUUUUUU!

Del agua, un gran tentáculo salió, llevando enrollado al buscado digimon, con el tesoro en sus manos todavía.

-¡Calumon! – grito Beelz al ver a su amiguito en aquel miembro… de repente, el dueño de dicho tentáculo salió, revelándose como un calamar gigante - ¡¿Qué carajo hace un calamar gigante aquí?! No importa, ¡te eliminare y salvare a Calumon! – Beelz estaba listo para poder sacar sus pistolas y volarle la "cabeza" al animal.

-¡Ah, lo olvide! ¡No pueden lastimar al calamar! – el grito de Mametyranomon provoco que Beelz solo quisiera putear mas fuerte.

En vista de que no podían lastimarlo, tuvieron que recurrir a otro plan… treparlo.

Cada uno subía por un lado del tentáculo que tenia a Calumon, intentando de paso esquivar los otros tentáculos que amenazaban con atraparlos.

Sin embargo… no pudieron evitarlo.

El primero fue Black, quien en un descuido se dejo atrapar en pie izquierdo. Beelz le siguió, que intentando rescatar a Black, fue sujetado por la cintura. El ultimo irónicamente fue Neemon, quien estaba por llegar con Calumon… de no ser por que otro tentáculo lo agarro del pantalón.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste! ¡¿Vencidos por un calamar?! – se quejo Black enojado por esta humillación.

-¡Chicas, ayuda! – grito Beelz, tragándose su orgullo al saber que de seguro ellas aprovecharían este momento para burlarse.

-¡Ellas no pueden alejarse de la mesa, o si no perdemos! – grito Neemon ya que era el único que logro escuchar las palabras de Mametyranomon.

-¡Mierda! ¡Las cosas que hacemos por Issei!

Justo después de las palabras de Beelz, el calamar comenzó a acercar a su boca el tentáculo donde estaba Calumon.

-¡AYUDA CALU! -grito el pequeño digimon tratando de zafarse del agarre del calamar, así como los demás… pero les era muy difícil sin llegar a destruirlos, mas a Beelz y a Black que a los otros dos.

Cuando el Calamar estaba por cerrar su boca para atrapar a Calumon, este cerro los ojos esperando su fin… cosa que no llego todavía.

-[Meteoro de Metal] –

Una gran espera de metal impacto al calamar no solo hundiéndolo, sino que de paso soltó a los atrapados por el dolor que le causo el ataque.

Calumon y Beelz fueron agarrados por una garra cada uno, mientras que Neemon por una cola. Black no fue necesario atraparlo porque este podía volar.

-¡Issei! – gritaron los cuatro digimons al ver que su rescatista no era otro que el castaño en forma de Dorugreymon.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto este preocupado.

-Tranquilo estamos bien, aunque casi nos volvemos comida de calamar – todos rieron un poco ante la mala broma de Black.

-Pero no pudimos encontrar el tesoro – dijo deprimido Neemon… de seguro Bokomon le jalará los pantalones como castigo.

-Yo no diría eso calu – Calumon alzo el cofre que, muy sorpresivamente, todavía sostenía con sus manos, aunque se notaba que hacia esfuerzo con tan solo levantarlo.

Black lo tomo, para alegría de Calumon, y le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Issei – Issei, ¿Cómo sabias que podías herir al calamar? – esa pregunta le saco unas gotas de sudor al digimon de pelaje rojo y negro, además de una sonrisa nerviosa.

-B-Bueno, no lo pensé que a mi nunca me menciono como alguien que no pudiera herirlo – contesto el castaño encubriendo la verdad… no escucho a Mametyranomon decir esa regla y cuando iba a buscar mas ingredientes, los vio a punto de ser engullidos por el calamar, así que los ayudo.

Los cuatro, incluso Calumon y Neemon, vieron sospechosa esa reacción, pero le restaron importancia y fueron a donde el digimon minúsculo.

No les tomo mucho llegar, donde al parecer por cosa de suerte o del destino, las chicas ya estaban ahí presentando su platillo.

-Parece que terminamos al mismo tiempo – dedujo Athena viendo a Dorugreymon descender, cargando a Neemon, Beelz y Calumon , y con Black al lado llevando un cofre.

-Fue cosa de suerte – dijo Beelz restándole importancia, y de cierta forma era cierto ya que, si Issei no hubiera aparecido, ahora serian comida de calamar – Ahora que lo vuelvo a pensar, ¡¿De donde carajo salió ese calamar?! – pregunto gritando a Mametyranomon.

-Un día un Digiportal se abrió en el fondo del océano y ese calamar termino pasando y termino aquí – explico el pequeño digimon restándole importancia – Ahora vamos a lo serio… primero las damas, ¿Qué hicieron?

-Nosotras solo cocinamos la carne y la aderezamos con salsa y una ensalada -explico Ariel9 recordando como llegaron a eso…

Fue después de que Issei trajera la carne… volvió trayendo esta vez esa salsa chimichurri, junto a un asador, madera y unos fósforos que encontró por ahí, ósea cerca de la cascada. Se tardaron en encender el fuego, dado que ninguna tenia una técnica de fuego, y solo pusieron la carne, lo aderezaron y pusieron la ensalada para adornar.

-Veamos como les quedo… - Mametyranomon tomo la carne del hueso y, ante la incrédula mirada de todos, se comió la mitad de un solo bocado.

Mastico un poco antes de tragar, y al hacerlo sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Esto es delicioso! – grito el pequeño digimon comiéndose la otra mitad.

Después de comerse la carne y de descansar un poco para la digestión, la mirada del Mametyranomon se dirigió hacia Issei y compañía.

-¿Trajeron el tesoro? – ante la pregunta hecha por él, Black alzó un cofre del tesoro en señal de que si – Bien, ahora pásenmelo que lo abriré.

Todos se vieron desconfiados de el dado como haría tan pequeño digimon para abrir el tesoro… aunque lo único que hiso es levantar una roca cercana para revelar una llave.

-Espera, ¿Eso siempre estuvo ahí?

-Claro, ¿Cómo crees que abriría el tesoro, idiota? – Issei gruño ante el insulto de Mametyranomon.

El pequeño digimon introdujo la llave en la cerradura, después la giró, abriendo el cofre revelando su contenido ante las miradas de todos.

-Eso…

-Son…

-¿Diginoirs?

Dijeron Beelz, Bokomon y Cereza, en ese orden, al ver que en el cofre había muchísimos cilindros llenos con los mencionados caramelos digitales.

-¿Ósea que arriesgamos nuestra vida solo para conseguir unos dichosos diginoirs? – se quejo Neemon.

-¿Quieren? – oferto Mametyranomon, provocando que todos se miraran entre ellos.

¿Hace falta decir que aceptaron?

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de haber comido unas diginoirs, en otras palabras haberse bajado todo el cofre, vemos ahora a Mametyranomon en frente de Dorugreymon. La zona donde estaban estaba llena de rocas de todos los tamaños.

-Muy bien, pasemos a la segunda y ultima prueba… esta vez es un combate entre tu y yo, sin recibir ningún tipo de ayuda de ellos – Mametyranomon señalo a los digimons acompañantes de Issei.

-Esto será sencillo – dijo Issei confiado en su victoria.

Sin embargo, un golpe en la nuca que envió su cabeza contra el suelo lo hiso replantearse eso.

-¿Eso crees? - se burlo Mametyranomon flotando detrás de el -¡[Mame Bite 1000]!

La sorpresiva fuerza del pequeño digimon no solo sorprendió a Issei y compañía, sino también su velocidad… o al menos el asombro duro hasta que recordaron la descripción del digimon.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, que esto recién comienza! – Mametyranomon comenzó a moverse a altas velocidades, volviéndose un borrón para los ojos de la mayoría, con excepción de Bancholeomon, Beelz y Athena.

- _Esto no es bueno…_ \- pensaba Athena preocupada por el resultado al ver como Issei intentaba seguir los movimientos del digimon.

- _Puede que Issei tenga mayor poder, pero Mametyranomon, mas allá del ridículo nombre, es mucho mas rápido y lo iguala en fuerza… o lo supera por un corto margen_ – analizo Beelz viendo como Mametyranomon golpeaba a Issei, pero a este le afectaba poco debido a su resistencia… pero solo con eso no ganaria.

 _-Veamos que se te ocurre Issei_ – si bien Bancholeomon esta dispuesto a ayudar a Issei, también sabe que hay cosas que debe pasar por si mismo sin ayuda.

Dorugreymon gruño al recibir otro golpe del diminuto digimon en su espalda… solo han pasado 5 minutos y ya le estaba dando una de las peores paliza que a recibido, siendo solo superada por algún que otro entrenamiento con su padre.

Si bien era demasiado veloz para verlo, podía jurar que Mametyranomon tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- _Mierda, usa las rocas para rebotar y debido a su diminuto tamaño es muy rápido y difícil de ver_ – puede que no sea alguien tan listo como Kiba, Vali, Tsubaki o Aika, pero incluso el podía darse cuenta de esos detalles – _Tengo una idea que podría funcionar, pero tengo que seguir su ritmo con la vista y estar listo._

Mametyranomon golpeo el costado derecho del digimon de pelaje rojo, sacándole un gruñido de dolor.

Volvió a rebotar, esta vez dos veces, y esta vez impacto una pierna.

Después volvió a rebotar unas tres veces y golpeo esta vez su espalda.

Volvió a rebotar, impactando ahora el costado izquierdo de la cara de Issei.

Aun con el dolor por los golpes, Issei lograba seguir, apenas, la velocidad de Mametyranomon… solo necesitaba encontrar algo… un descuido o...

- _¡Tiene un patrón!_ – ese pensamiento fue sustituido momentáneamente por un rugido de dolor cuando Mametyranomon golpeo la pierna trasera derecha - _Al principio rebota una, después dos, y después tres veces, solo para volver a empezar de nuevo… además de que cuando me golpea, regresa a la misma roca desde la cual salió disparado para golpearme solo debo …_ \- la mirada de Issei reflejaba determinación aun con los moretones que tenia.

Mametyranomon vio raro eso, pero no le tomo importancia, ya que estaba listo para terminar con el… el esperaba mas del hijo de aquel héroe.

Ahora golpeo la cola y estaba volviendo hacia la roca de la cual salió, como dijo Issei, pero este vio en ese momento su oportunidad.

Sin prestarle atención a Issei, Mametyranomon estaba viendo por donde rebotar para después darle el golpe de gracia… pero esos pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una enorme esfera de metal sustituyó a la roca donde volvía.

La sorpresa fue tal, que disminuyo hasta llegar al suelo, deteniéndose a uno metros de donde aterrizo.

 _-¡Mierda, descubrió el patrón!_ – pensó alarmado Mametyranomon al ver como aparentemente Issei pudo encontrar su patrón.

Sin embargo, el mencionado estaba ahora detrás de el, listo para aplastarlo con su cola.

-¡Esto se acabo! – el grito detrás de el lo sorprendió, provocando que se de vuelta de golpe para ver como Issei estaba por aplastarlo. Su armadura de fracturo un poco antes del impacto.

PAM

El coletazo de Issei fue suficiente para levantar una gran nube de arena que bloqueo la vista de todos.

-¿Alguien ve algo? – pregunto Black.

-Por ahora nada – le respondió Bokomon refregándose los ojos

Los segundos pasaron mientras la nube de arena desaparecía, revelando un pequeño cráter en la arena generado por Issei, quien no había retirado la cola todavía.

Sin embargo, al no sentir su cola sobre algo, la saco revelando al cráter… sin Mametyranomon en el.

Por un segundo, Issei pensó alarmado que se le paso y lo mato, sin notar el hecho de que no hay un digihuevo.

-Valla, valla, eso me tomo por sorpresa, bien hecho – una voz conocida sonó detrás de Dorugreymon, por lo que este giro para ver el lugar de donde vino la voz, mientras el resto solo enfocaba su vista ahí.

Los ojos de Issei y los espectadores se abrieron al ver a Mametyranomon intacto, solo que sin su armadura revelando su pequeño cuerpo naranja, así como las venas que se marcaban.

-¿Qué cara ¡!? – Issei no pudo seguir hablando cuando un golpe aun mas fuerte y rápido lo envió a estrellarse contra una roca, logrando que escupiera sangre y la roca se volviera añicos.

-Es increíble que me llevaras a esto – todos los espectadores tenían los ojos bien abiertos al ver la muestra de fuerza y velocidad de Mametyranomon… era completamente distinta a la anterior – Veras, mi casco es un limitante… al desaparecer este, me vuelvo muchísimo mas rápido y fuerte – Mametyranomon respondió la duda que todos tenían, incluso el adolorido Issei – Pero mejor dejemos las explicaciones y continuemos… [Mame Bite 1000]

Lo siguiente que Issei sintió fue un tremendo dolor en tres partes de su cuerpo… pierna izquierda trasera, derecha delantera y zona derecha del cuello.

Ese dolor era peor que antes… era verdad que no solo su velocidad incremento, sino también su fuerza.

Con cada rebote, las piedras donde rebotaba eran cuarteadas cada vez mas… en cualquier momento…

-¡Jajajajjaja, ¿Qué pasa?! ¡?Soy tan asombroso que no puedes seguirme el ritmo?! – se burlaba Mametyranomon golpeándolo esta vez en el estomago, sacándole el aire.

Dorugreymon sentía como poco le faltaba para desmayarse… pero no podía, sus amigos arriesgaron su vida para poder darle la oportunidad de poder saber lo que tanto ha buscado… y no dejara que un digimon no mas grande que Calumon lo derrote aquí y ahora.

Los golpes continuaban sin detenerse aparentemente, y aunque la determinación de Dorugreymon para no perder sea alta, su cuerpo no lo podía soportar. Prueba de eso era como por breves segundos, su cuerpo parecía distorsionarse.

-¡Y ahora, el golpe final! – Mametyranomon se dirigió a una piedra que estaba perfectamente colocada para poder asestar un golpe definitorio.

Pero ahí algo con lo que no conto, y es que la piedra no resistiría cuando este impactara con ella para rebotar e ir contra Issei.

Cuando la toco, esta se reventó en pedazos mas pequeños, producto no solo del golpe, sino también de que esa piedra fue la que mas uso.

Issei aprovecho el breve lapso de sorpresa de Mametyranomon al ver como la piedra fue destruida por el mismo, y se lanzo con uno de sus ataques.

-[Torre Sangrienta]

El golpe hubiera sido certero y definitorio, pero desafortunadamente, Mametyranomon logro reaccionar a ultimo minuto para saltar usando uno de los escombros y esquivar ese ataque.

-¡Necesitaras mucho mas que una breve sorpresa para vencerme! -una vez que llego a la máxima altura posible para el, Mametyranomon se lanzó en picada contra el Dorugreymon.

Para empeorar las cosas, los datos cubrieron a Dorugreymon… al parecer ese ultimo ataque fue todo lo que pudo dar y estaba volviendo a ser Dorumon. Lo que solo hacia que la balanza se inclinara mas a favor de Mametyranomon.

Pero algo que el ignoro, así como todos con excepción de Bancholeomon, es que Issei…

-¡No creas que perdí! – puede llegar a ser tan terco en cuanto a la derrota como su padre.

Los datos desaparecieron , revelando a un herido Issei pero con las ganas y fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Lanzando un derechazo cubierto de datos, el castaño busco golpear a Mametyranomon, sin embargo este lo esquivo de con dificultad debido al hecho de estar en el aire… pero eso lo dejo desprotegido.

-¡Toma esto! – Issei lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, para después ir con fuerza hacia adelante… golpeando a Mametyranomon.

 **Un rato después:**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde la pelea de Issei contra Mametyranomon.

Issei se encontraba vendado en todo el cuerpo, dado que las heridas producidas por Mametyranomon fueron tales que la desdigievolición no las disminuyo. El castaño se encontraba acostado en la arena con la cabeza en el regazo de Cereza.

Al parecer, Bancholeomon propuso algo que Spencer le había comentado hace mucho, una leyenda donde dice que si un hombre pone su cabeza sobre el regazo de una mujer, sana mas rápido… no tenia una base científica pero al parecer todos lo disfrutaban.

Y así las chicas se turnaron por las dos ultimas horas, primero Rose, luego Ariel, Después Lady y ahora Cereza, quien estaba por cambiar con Athena.

Black, Beelz, Bancholeomon, Neemon, Bokomon y Calumon, así como las demás chicas, estaban alrededor del desmayado Issei.

Cereza estaba por levantarse cuando lo sintió… Issei se movía levemente, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-¡Ya despertó! – grito Cereza feliz mientras todos, o sonreían con alivio, o lo festejaban.

Issei, ignorante de lo que sus amigos hacían, solo sentía el dolor en su cuerpo. Con dificultad, pudo ver su cuerpo vendado y que estaba en el regazo de Cereza, cosa que le saco un sonrojo por el lugar donde estaban y por la vista que tenia.

-¿Q-Qué paso? – pregunto con dificultad el castaño intenta do levantarse.

-Me diste tremendo cabezazo que te desmayaste por eso y las heridas que tenias – entrando al lugar, Mametyranomon respondió la duda del castaño… seguía sin su casco pero ahora tenia un cómico chichón en la cabeza con una curita – Por cierto… he escuchado de cabezas duras pero la tuya los supera por mucho – el castaño no sabia si eso fue una burla o un alago.

-Pero parece que no pase ¿no? – pregunto cabizbajo Issei… todos habían dado lo mejor para pasar y justo el fallaba.

-En realidad pasaste – las palabras de Mametyranomon dejaron a Issei con cara de sorpresa – La idea original era que me derrotaras mientras usaba mi casco, y casi lo logras… pero como pase a mi forma liberada, decidí cambiarlo a que me lograras golpear… son muy pocos los que pueden hacerme frente en esta forma – explico el pequeño digimon.

-Eso significa…

-Si, los llevare con Duke – una sonrisa se extendio por las caras de todos ante la afirmación de Mametyranomon.

-¡Siiiii!/Aunch – bueno, casi todos celebraron dado que a Issei le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Mametyranomon se alejo de ellos… tenia que preparar todo…

-Sabias de que iban las pruebas, ¿no? – pero se detuvo para decir esas palabras al ser al lado suyo.

-Si… la primera probaba el compañerismo de Issei con ellos, el ver si los ayudaba o no… mientras que la segunda era para medir el valor y fuerza de el, para ver si dependía de sus compañeros – la voz que le respondió era muy conocida.

-Je, como se esperaba de ti… Bancholeomon.

 **Otro rato después:**

No paso mucho para que Mametyranomon los llamara a todos para llevarlo con Duke, pero los llevo a…

-¿Este no es el lago donde nos metimos cuando llegamos? – la pregunta de Neemon era en realidad una afirmación, dado que en efecto era el mismo lago.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Rose a Mametyranomon que se dirigía a una piedra.

-Dije que los llevaría con Duke, y cumpliré mi palabra – Mametyranomon levanto la piedra, revelando don botones.

Presionando un izquierdo, el agua del lago de agitó con fuerza. El lago comenzó a dividirse, dando paso a que de el surgiera ¿Una pelota enorme con una especie de ventana circulas en la puerta? También surgió un puente que conectaba la esfera con la orilla

-¿Qué carajo es eso?

-Eso es su vehículo, el cual los llevara con Duke – la pregunta de Bokomon fue respondida.

-¿Seguro? – Mametyranomon se sintió ofendido por esa desconfianza… pero aun así asintió.

-¿Y de donde carajo salió? – Mametyranomon dijo que el suelo del lago es metal que oculta la pelota, pero que esta cubierta de arena para esconderlo.

Uno en uno, todos con excepción de Mametyranomon subieron a la pelota, la cual resulto tener asientos con cinturones de seguridad, y había suficientes para todos.

-¿No vienes?

-No, tengo que quedarme – respondió el diminuto digimon a Bancholeomon, el cual solo asintió y se subio.

-¿Quién diría que Duke viviría debajo del agua? – las palabras de Bokomon al parecer salieron de su idea de que ese vehículo los llevaría a una ciudad sumergida o algo.

Pero una risita de Mametyranomon le llamo la atención a todos, quienes enfocaron su vista en el.

-Duke no vive debajo del agua – la puerta del la pelota se cerro, además de moverse un poco – Vive en el cielo -revelo presionando el botón de la derecha.

TRICK

Un extraño sonido se escucho, así como las esfera descendió un poco… es como silla espera de preparaba para ser…

FIUM

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH/KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA – la esfera fue lanzada al aire, ante la mirada divertida de Mametyranomon… no importaba cuantas veces lo vea, le era muy divertido.

 **En otro lado:**

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el próximo objetivo? – pregunto uno de esos seres a los demás.

-Atacaremos a un digimon tan antiguo que es muy peligroso -dijo otro que parecía tener el don del mano.

-¿Y quien es ese digimon?

-Medieval Dukemon – reveló el mismo digimon.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo, perdón la tardanza pero estaba terminando el cuatrimestre y el trabajo me mataba. Y se que es corto en comparación a los otros, pero es que no se me ocurria mas que poner sin alargarlo demas y que lo cortara en un mal momento.**

 **Las cosas comienzan a moverse ¿se encontrara Issei con sus amigos a donde va? ¿Quién los atacara en donde esta Duke? ¿Cómo es este? ¿tendrá las respuesta que quiere Issei? Eso y mas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Wolverine: ¡Hijos de puta! ¡me mintieron!**

 **¡Mierda! ¡Misogi, Chibi-Deadpool, a los pechos de Chichigami! – el autor y sus dos extraños ayudantes saltaron cual clavadista, cayendo dentro del busto de Chichigami, quien no se veia afectada ni nada.**

 **Wolverine: ¡¿A donde se fueron?! – el Arma-X apareció con sus garras fuera y olfateando el aire.**

 **Chichigami: Se fueron por haya – Wolverine asintió y fue por donde le indico la diosa – En vista de que el autor no esta, me toca a mi decir lo ultimo… dejen sus reviews, sueñen conmigo y esta es Chichigami despidiéndose…**

 **-Dentro de los pechos de Chichigami, el cual parecía el túnel por el que cayo Alicia persiguiendo al conejo-**

 **MANGA DE HIJOS DE… - gritaba mientras caía junto los otros dos.**


End file.
